


Él quiso que fuera un adiós sin retorno

by destielmustbecanon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este lo escribí hace ya un año( creo que desde entonces he mejorado)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Liam suspiro, en menos de una hora su hermano nuevo estaría aquí, no podía entender porque sus padres querían adoptar, no era suficiente con tenerle a él, o sus padres buscaban tener a alguien antes de estos próximos dos años, dos años que le quedaban a Liam para ser mayor de edad y abandonar lo que fue su hogar durante su infancia, quizás era eso, antes de lo previsto se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Liam no se dio cuenta de la llegada del coche, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos quizás, se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que permanecía sentado, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde entraron sus padres seguidos de un niño, no era tan pequeño como Liam lo esperaba, parecía tener unos dos años menos, aunque se veía pequeño y frágil, era delgado, piel porcelana, ojos increíblemente claros, azules como el cielo despejado, era unos centímetros más bajo que Liam, pero realmente hacia bien a la vista, parecía ser tímido, no hablaba, entro y parecía estar mirando cada centímetro de todo lo que le rodeaba, la madre de Liam llamo al niño, en el instante Liam descubrió su nombre “Niall, te presento a Liam, él es nuestro hijo” dijo, se llamaba Niall, su nombre no era para nada feo como se esperaba, no podía ser más bonito el chico que estaba ante los ojos de Liam, “hola” dijo Liam, esperaba alguna respuesta sonora pero no recibió nada más que un ligero movimiento hacia arriba de la cabeza del chico, suficiente para saber que también era un hola, minutos después el chico fue empujado a la que anteriormente solo fue la habitación de Liam pero que ahora sería la habitación de los dos chicos, Liam no estaba muy contento con la decisión, sobre todo la de cambiar su grandiosa cama por una molesta litera y al ser el mayor no le quedaba otro remedio que estar arriba, el hecho de posibles caídas, no era agradable, tampoco le gusto tener que compartir su armario y quizás también su ropa, que aunque no fue mucha, era suya y no era de su agrado la posibilidad de que el chico le rompiese alguna prenda jugando al futbol por ejemplo, fue empujado a la habitación los padres le explicaron, al parecer sí que acabaría compartiendo alguna que otra camiseta, también compartiría el armario, pero lo que no sabía es que debería compartir también su ordenador, eso le hizo algo molesto, no lo suficiente para enfadarse, pero le molesto, su madre se dirigió a la cocina donde empezaría a hacer la comida, el padre se fue para sentarse en el salón y encender el gran televisor, el chico parecía estar observando cada detalle de a habitación que compartía con Liam, “a mi dijeron que estaría arriba” dijo Liam intentando que empezase una conversación pero parecía ser algo tan difícil, “a mí me da igual” dijo el pequeño, al parecer tenia acento irlandés que hacia su voz adorable, aunque sonara como un simple susurro “¿porque susurras?” pregunto Liam viendo que al fin parecía empezar a hablar “no, no me gusta hablar” dijo y salió como otro susurro “¿puedes intentar hablar más fuerte?” pregunto Liam fingiendo no haber escuchado nada de lo que el niño había dicho “ no puedo” dijo ahora si se podía escuchar claramente y parecía ser verdad, tenía acento irlandés “¿cómo te llamas?” pregunto Liam aunque él ya había oído decir a sus padres el nombre del chico “Niall, tengo catorce años” dijo y parecía estar cogiendo confianza “yo soy Liam, tengo dieciséis, y supongo que soy como un hermanastro o algo así, bueno, ¿te gusta la habitación? Si quieres te hago sitio para algún poster en las paredes, y antes había empezado hacerte sitio en los estantes y dejarte algún cajón” dijo intentando ser amable, pero Liam siempre tuvo la amabilidad en su personalidad, era amable de una forma innata, “me gusta la habitación” dijo y escondiendo un poco su rostro añadió “puedo poder un poster de Justin Bieber, le admiro mucho” Liam no evito reír a lo adorable que fue el gesto, el chico parecía haberse sonrojado pidiendo permiso para poner un poster, por suerte fue una risa algo silenciosa, no lo suficiente para no ser oída por Niall “claro que puedes poner un poster de Justin Bieber, no te diré nada” dijo Liam sonriendo “gracias” dijo el chico volviendo a su tono tímido casi inaudible algo que Liam no quería “Niall, habla normal, habla alto conmigo, no tengas vergüenza, no pienso criticarte ni parecido” dijo Liam intentando ganar la confianza del chico “bale, este es mi tono normal” dijo y hablaba más alto de lo que había hablado anteriormente “me gusta más así” dijo Liam y acaricio la cabeza del chico, sorprendentemente Liam había ganado la suficiente confianza del chico para que el chico en vez de alejarse le respondiera sonriendo “chicos, la comida” se escuchó gritar a la que ahora sería no tan solo la madre de Liam, sino la madre de ambos, “vamos” dijo Liam al chico y Niall asintió, Liam cogió la mano de Niall y lo llevo al comedor, Niall solo conocía el camino de la entrada hasta la habitación, no sabía dónde estaba Todo lo demás, eso seguro que sería tarea de Liam “venid, sentaos” señalo el padre a lo que Niall asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de Liam, al parecer sí que había depositado su confianza en Liam, nada más acabar la comida, Liam se levantó para lavarse los dientes “Niall,¿ quieres que te enseñe la casa?” dijo a lo que Niall respondió levantándose y asintiendo rápidamente, parecía ilusionado, Liam esperaría a lavarse los dientes, su casa tampoco era un castillo así que solo sería unos minutos hasta que Niall supiera por donde debe ir sin perderse, caminaron hacia la entrada “bueno esta la conoces, la entrada” dijo Liam con una pequeña risa “no me llames tonto” dijo Niall con un tono de broma, el cual a Liam le gusto, el chico no era tan tímido, sería más fácil encajar en el papel de amigo-hermano con él, camino un poco hasta llegar a la puerta que correspondía al salón, hizo un gesto para que Niall entrase y el entro en el salón “este es el salón, tengo la Xbox, puedes utilizarla cuando quieras, pero no me rompas los juegos” dijo Liam explicando, después de estar unos segundos observando el salón se dirigieron hacia otra habitación, entraron, era como una especie de biblioteca, había tres mesas, tres lámparas y muchos libros “esto empezó siendo el despacho de mi padre o de nuestro padre, no sé cómo decirlo, y luego se añadió una mesa para mi estudiar, la tercera es la tuya y la silla de oficina que falta, es la tuya pero aún está dentro de esa caja, luego la sacamos,¿ bien?” dijo Liam “es muy espaciosa,¿ también puedo tocar la guitara aquí? Yo, tengo una guitara pero aún está en el colche” dijo a lo que Liam sonrió “¿sabes tocar la guitara? Yo un poco, y claro que puedes tocar la guitara aquí, siempre y cuando no este nadie estudiando o trabajando, ¿te parece bien?” le respondió y el niño asintió “si” luego dijo, salieron del lugar donde Liam se paró “la habitación que esta frente a esta es la de mis o nuestros padres, como quieres que lo diga, no sé cómo decirlo” dijo Liam a Niall “llámalos tus padres, a mí no me molesta, ellos no son mis padres reales aunque intenten estar en ese papel, pero estoy muy agradecido de que me den esto, sabes, colegio, comida, familia, no significa que no le este agradecido” explico Niall y por su forma de hablar parecía mucho mayor de lo que era Liam respondió asintiendo “esto es un armario, y la siguiente habitación es nuestro armario, yo creo que tener una habitación para armario es exagerado, ¿a ti que te parece?” dijo Liam “si, no creo que por mucha ropa que tengamos ambos se pueda llenar una habitación, bueno eso creo” dijo levantando los hombros siendo todo lo adorable que podía ser, pero no sabía lo extremadamente adorable era, demasiado, pasaron el pasillo solo quedaban dos habitaciones, eran dos baños, uno de los padres “este se suponía que era mi baño, pero creo que ahora es nuestro baño, es muy espacioso, se puede bailar en él, te lo aseguro” dijo Liam provocando un ataque de carcajadas que eran tan contagiosas que Liam acabo por unirse, “aquí tienes un cepillo de dientes, y puedes coger mi pasta de dientes, pero cuídala bien” le explico Liam a Niall esperando que le hubiese hecho caso, no era demasiado escrupuloso pero mejor si estaban las cosas bien, “bueno, yo me tengo que lavar los dientes, supongo que tú también, y ya conoces la casa así que haz lo que quieras” dijo Liam a lo que Niall asintió, se colocó al lado de Liam “puedo lavarme los dientes ¿verdad?” pregunto “claro” le respondió Liam mientras le hacía sitio, después de unos minutos riendo por las caras o quizás por las formas de pensar de ambos chicos mientras se lavaban los dientes fueron al salón, que al estar ocupado no estuvieron más de media hora , después fueron a su habitación donde había una televisión, estuvieron viendo una película, a mitad de la película Niall se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Liam y durmieron juntos hasta la cena, la voz de ahora su madre despertó primero a Niall, algo avergonzado por haber quedado dormido sobre Liam depositando tanta confianza conociéndole solo de un día, minutos después despertó a Liam, fue un alivio para Niall ver que Liam también confiaba en él, Liam se despertó y al parecer se asustó al ver a Niall, pero segundos después recordó que pasaba “perdona, mi memoria me fallo por unos segundos” se disculpó Liam mientras se frotaba los ojos, “no pasa nada, nos llaman a cenar” dijo Niall a lo que Liam respondió levantándose y llevándose a Niall con el “perdón estaba dormido” dijo Liam antes de sentarse y dar unos golpes ligeros a la silla de su lado para indicar a Niall que se sentase, y Niall se sentó, nada más colocar la comida sobre la mesas el estómago de Niall empezó a quejarse “¿tenías hambre?” pregunto Liam no entendía porque Niall no le despertó si tenía hambre “un poco, solo que dormido no me di cuenta” dijo pero en susurros “ya empezamos habla con un tono normal” dijo Liam a lo que Niall respondió asintiendo, Liam se dio cuenta del error que había hecho, quizás Niall estaba intimidado por todo, y Liam solo había conseguido silencio, ni siquiera el susurro, silencio, la cena fue tan silenciosa que incluso fue extraño, después de la cena, Niall acabo primero y se fue a lavarse los dientes, Liam quito la mesa, a partir de mañana le dirían a Niall que quitar la mesa se turna, Liam se dirigió a lavarse los dientes, Niall no estaba allí, después de lavarse los dientes se dirigió a la habitación, allí estaba “perdona, habla en el tono que quieras” dijo en tono de disculpa, sonrisa de Niall ilumino el lugar “no pasa nada” estaba claro que le dolió que Liam no le comprendiese, pero le hizo feliz ver que no era así, se había preocupado por el, Liam se levantó y abrazo a Niall “mañana empiezas el colegio, tengo una amigo que tiene quince los demás también tienen dieciséis, quizás quieras que te lo presente para empezar a tener amigos” dijo Liam mientras se separaba, le gustaba sentirse protector con Niall, le hacía sentirse mayor, y le gustaba mucho el chico, quizás demasiado.  
………… …………  
ese fue el primer día que estuvo en casa, el día que conoció a Liam, Niall llevaba ya un mes desaparecido, nadie tenía ninguna idea donde podría estar y muchos se habían rendido ya, solo unos pocos seguían buscándolo, solo unos pocos no se rindieron, no querían rendirse, Niall tenía que estar bien, las autoridades, se rindieron, pensaron que ya no le encontrarían, como podía estar la gente tranquila si se rinden tan pronto, porque se tenía que ir, solo Liam suponía porque había decidido ir, quizás Niall odiaba a Liam, pero Liam no podía creer eso, eso no podía ser posible así de simple, pero sino porque tenía que irse, porque esconderse


	2. Capítulo 1-  El Primer Día

“preparado para el primer día dormilón” dijo Liam desde su cama tirando un cojín a Niall que estaba dormido aun, tardo unos minutos largos, pero Liam consiguió que Niall se levantase acojinados, fue divertido cuando Niall empezó a responderle a Liam también acojinados y acabaron ambos riendo como nunca, “levántate, debemos vestirnos” Niall asintió “vale” Liam salió de la habitación para darse una ducha rápida antes de vestirse con unos vaqueros, camiseta roja a cuadros y deportivas, muy normal, para después coger su maleta y meter dentro los libros que correspondían, en cambio Niall decidió ducharse más tarde solo para no molestar a Liam, fue al armario, era como si lo sacasen de una revista de muebles detalle por detalle, armarios blancos empotrados a las paredes sus estanterías que estaban colocadas este los tres armarios, dos zapateros cada uno a un lado pero ambos estaban en frente, en medio un puf que parecía muy cómodo y en una pared entera un espejo, era demasiado, miro el puf había unas bolsas, dos grandes bolsas con un color marrón algo neutro pero bonito, en ellas el nombre de Niall escrito, Niall decidió mirar y vio ropa, ropa de su talla y supuso que era ropa para él, la coloco en los lugares que aparentemente estaban preparados para que Niall tuviese espacio, toda la ropa era realmente genial, toda era del estilo de Niall, también había dos cajas de zapatos, ambas eran deportivas pero la diferencia era el color y la marca, no eran baratas, eso se podía asegurar, pero al parecer la familia en la que había ido a parar era adinerada, segundos después aparecía Liam con tan solo una toalla, “perdona, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo” se disculpó y cogió la ropa y se podría asegurar que estaba feliz de que la toalla no le fallase, pero antes de salir le aclaro a Niall que la ropa sí que era para él, Liam se fue a la habitación a vestirse, cuando estuvo completamente vestido se dio cuenta de que Niall no tenía nada preparado, pero que nadie pensó en darle la información así que Liam camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, estaban durmiendo, cogió los papeles que Niall necesitaba para saber los libros y lo llevo a la habitación, sin preguntar lo colgó tras la puerta, al lado de su horario también, decidió que le prepararía los libros, pero solo hoy, seguro que estaba examinando detalle por detalle su ropa o quizás este probándose mil y una cosas para verse bien, Liam se dirigió al vestidor, en menos de quince minutos llegaría el bus y Niall no había salido aun “te queda mucho, en diez minutos está el bus, no lo podemos perder” dijo Liam y en segundos la puerta se abrió, Niall había elegido de entre todo la ropa una camiseta azul algo ajustada, unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una chaqueta fina y unas deportivas azules, y la verdad causaba muy buena impresión “te prepare los libros” dijo Liam y Niall sonrió “estoy nervioso, me olvide” respondió Niall mirando el suelo, parecía avergonzado y quizás lo estaba, seguro que estaba avergonzado, Liam acaricio su cabeza, sonrisa de Niall era claramente visible y era tan adorable que haría temblar las rodillas a cualquiera, le dejaría sin respiración con solo sonreír, era lo más adorable jamás visto por nadie, Liam le dio la maleta a Niall y se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que Niall le estaba siguiendo, “te presentare a un amigo mío, el de quince años que te dije ayer, él se llama Harry, él es muy confiado, seguro que nada más conocerte te abraza” dijo Liam y eso quizás hizo estar nervioso a Niall, él nunca tuvo suerte con las amistades, eso le hacía nervioso, él había conseguido una amigo, Liam, y para el tener un amigo de verdad era más que suficiente, pero no podía estar día sí y día también con Liam acabaría por cansarse, y Niall, no quería ser cansino, la parada el bus estaba justo en la calle frente a la que viven y eso hacía mucho más fácil no llegar tarde, pero como en cualquier sitio quien sabe si el bus se retrasara o se adelantara a su horario, Liam le indico donde estaba la parada por si un día tiene que ir solo pero era ridículo, nada más tenía que cruzar la calle, ambos se dirigieron a la parada y se podría asegurar que no había más de cincuenta pasos, nada más estar al lado de la parada se podía ver el bus llegar al final de la calle, se había adelantado a su hora y por suerte ellos ya estaban en la parada, el bus se paró, se abrieron las puertas, era un bus escolar, estaba conducido por un hombre, diría de unos treinta y pocos años, pelo algo alocado, vaqueros de apariencia viejos y algo rotos y una chaqueta con el escudo del colegio, seria parte del uniforme del personal que por suerte los alumnos se libraban de llevar un uniforme, estaba claramente moreno, algo que Niall no entendía cómo podía ser que todo el mundo podía coger moreno tan fácilmente incluso cuando no hacia sol, el no parecía capaz de que por mucho sol que tomase, coger moreno siempre fue trabajo difícil para Niall, el hombre parecía amable “hola Liam, ¿quién es tu amigo?” pregunto y al parecer sí que era amable “hola, es mi nuevo hermano, Niall” el conductor dudo por un instante, pero al parecer pudo encajar la situación con rapidez y de forma acertada, “hola Niall” saludo a Niall y el como siempre había hecho y siguió haciendo después de llegar a su casa nueva respondió en susurros “hola” casi inaudible “que tímido” soltó el hombre y Niall no se podía ofender, era verdad era tímido, no conocía a esa gente y en el único que confiaba era Liam “lo es, pero es buen chico” dijo Liam y quizás Niall se sintió como una mascota, es buen chico, muy bien, nada más dar dos pasos se escuchó desde los asientos de atrás del todo llamar a Liam “Liam!!!” un grito conjunto “hey, no arméis tanto jaleo, ya sé que soy guapo” dijo riéndose, a lo que los chicos de atrás solo se quejaron “no eres tan guapo Payne” dijo uno de los chicos “osas decir que eres más guapo que yo Tomlinson” dijo ambos riendo “si” Niall supuso que eran los amigos de Liam, Liam camino decidido a los asientos donde estaban los chicos, pero Niall parecía que pisaba huevos, estaba muy nervioso, “hola” saludo Liam “¿quién es?” preguntó el chico con el pelo increíblemente rizado, “es mi nuevo hermano, ya sabes, hable de que mis padres querían adoptar, él es Niall” dijo mirando a Niall, seguro que miraba de no ofenderle, y Niall se dio cuenta que era así, se dio cuenta que estaba intentando cuidar las palabras para no ofender, Niall sabia la suerte que tenía con esta familia, nunca tuvo una familia muy buena, fue abandonado por sus padres, no por no ser querido, le habían contado miles de veces como su madre lloraba desconsoladamente cuando tuvo que dejarlo, y su padre reprimía todo sentimiento para parecer fuerte, Niall sabía que no podían mantenerle y no hubieron otro remedio que dejarlo a los servicios sociales para quizás tener una vida mejor, durante el primer año recibía visitas de sus padres continuamente, pero después a sus cinco años empezaron a adoptarlo y perdió la comunicación con sus padres, el chico de pelo rizado saludo “hola, yo soy Harry” dijo intentando obtener respuesta alguna, casi sin resultado “ es Niall, tiene catorce años, quizás podrías ser su amigo” dijo Liam a Harry “casi quince, solo unos meses para los quince años” se quejó Niall y parecía una respuesta por fin, no un susurro, sorprendió a Liam, conocía de poco al chico, pero ni con sus ahora padres hablaba así, fue algo bueno “bueno, casi quince” dijo Liam sonriendo para hacer la gracia y sorprendentemente Niall respondió con un empujoncito “ya parecéis hermanos de toda la vida” soltó un chico con un moreno increíble, pelo oscuro parecía estar algo escondido, ojos marrones, impresionantes y unas pestañas demasiado femeninas pero increíblemente sexis, su brazo visible tatuado, no había ningún sitio sin tatuar, uno de los tatuajes llamo la atención a Niall, una grande que decía zap, parecía salido de los comics, y a quien no le gustan los comics, aunque los mangas tienen dibujos mucho más trabajados e historias algo más completas, no solo de superhéroes, aunque el de Walking Dead estaba muy bien “bueno, nos llevamos bien, Niall es buen chico, no es molesto, no es borde ni nada, es bastante bueno” dijo Liam, y Niall no sabía cómo tomárselo, pero en verdad no sabía mucho de él, normal que la descripción de Liam fuese poca cosa, o algo incompleta, Liam no sabía lo tan gracioso que era Niall o que solía ser cuando pensaba, ninguna de sus montones de características que eran adorables y realmente buenas y graciosas, Liam no sabía casi nada de él, no hacía más de un día que se conocían “tu descripción es muy reducida” dijo un chico de apariencia extravagante, parecía divertido, con un estilo bastante envidiable, muy envidiable, pelo marrón no muy oscuro, y ojos azules para verde, parecía ser el más mayor, pero con solo unos minutos de conocerlo Niall pudo apreciar lo divertido que podía ser, un poco alocado, y con el típico acento que en las películas les ponen a los británicos tan tremendamente exagerado “tampoco hace mucho que está en casa” protesto Liam “un día” añadió Niall aunque volvió a los susurros, algo que Liam le hizo estar algo molesto, Niall, tenía que ser tan extremadamente tímido, no sabía cómo haría amigos ese chico, él no podía estar con Niall siempre, en dos años se iría de casa y no podría estar para que Niall no estuviese solo, algo que no se dio cuenta Liam, desde que apareció el chico, no hacía más que pensar en él, los chicos se sentaron, pero tenía mala suerte, solo había un asiento detrás que sobrase, Niall tenía que sentarse solo, pero Liam fue considerado y se sentó al lado de Niall aunque se pasó todo el trayecto girado hablando con sus amigos de muchas cosas, cosas que Niall, no escucho, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo sería todo, ocupado pensando en cómo se hacen amigos y ocupado rogando a dios que las personas se acercasen a hablar con él, él no quería tener que ir a buscar amigos, él prefería que la gente fuese a él, sería más fácil, en nada estaban en el edificio donde estudiaría estos dos últimos años antes de empezar el bachiller o algún ciclo formativo, lo que el decidiese, Liam tuvo que traer de nuevo a la realidad o al mundo, Niall se concentró demasiado en sus pensamientos “hey, que ya tenemos que bajar, Niall” dijo el chico de pelo rizado, por lo menos tenía una amigo o parecido a parte de Liam, Liam solo se estaba riendo al lado de Niall, quizás encontró gracioso que Niall se quedase embobado o que no podía moverse y Niall parecía estar en otro mundo, pero se reía y Niall pensó que quizás se reía del pero seguro que sin malicia alguna, solo una risa, pero sin malicia, se levantó y fue hacia la salida, y podía admitir que tenía miedo, se podía ver incluso en su mirada, Liam poso su mano en el hombro de Niall “no estés nervioso, nadie se te comerá, te lo aseguro” le dijo para intentar tranquilizarle y efectivamente lo consiguió, tranquilizo a Niall, pero no por mucho tiempo porque nada más separarse de Liam para ir a la clase que le tocaba sus nervios le empezaron a traicionar, nada más entrar en lo que sería su clase, no sabía dónde debía sentarse, por suerte y aunque le sorprendió Harry estaba en su clase, pero creo que fue más para sorpresa de Harry, Niall era el más joven de toda la clase, pero pensó que estaría en segundo, le sorprendió ver que Niall estaba en tercero de la secundaria, Niall casi aliviado de conocer a alguien allí dentro “¿Niall?” dijo Harry acercándose a Niall “vamos a la misma clase” añadió cuando ya estaba más cerca “siéntate a mi lado” dijo Harry, resolviendo el problema del asiento para Niall, se dirigió a la última fila, donde vio que Harry ya se había sentado, y señalo el sitio que había a su lado “si, siéntate aquí” dijo Harry, al parecer el chico no, podía estar sin hablar, a Niall le hubiera bastado con un asentir, nada más, nada tan ruidoso, porque, no sabía si el chico se daba cuenta y Niall tampoco es que fuese muy silencioso cuando tenía confianza, justo al contrario era ruidoso, pero el hablar del chico era como si estuviera hablando en gritos, Niall solo esperaba que supiese susurrar para oírle hablar en un tono normal, pensamiento algo cruel, o más que cruel, era burlón, gracioso, no lo pensaba decir en alto en ninguna circunstancia, tan pronto como se sentó apareció un señor mayor, podría asegurar que era su profesor, y en efecto era su tutor aunque parecía que era su último año, tenía un tono de voz muy amable y parecía ser de los pocos tutores que no tenían favoritismo, tuvo suerte, anteriormente, con sus padres anteriores le toco un tutor de clase tan favorita que daba incluso rabia, si no le hacías la pelota, si no le elogiabas, si no le hablabas como si fueses un amigo, no alumno, amigo, eras el marginado en sus clases, e incluso era capaz de hacer que sentarse a tu lado pareciese un castigo, realmente un tutor horrible y nunca debería haber tutores como esos, este era amable y parecía preocuparle todo el mundo, parecía que Niall se llevaría bien con su tutor, el señor daba naturales y matemáticas, y aunque no eran las asignaturas favoritas de nadie, las hacia entretenidas, eran unas clases dinámicas, aunque siempre que debía salir alguien a la pizarra pareciese que fuese a despellejarlo, aunque, la verdad, si te equivocabas te ayudaba a que el error se remediase, bastante simpático, sin darse cuenta a Niall la clase se le paso volando, pero aún quedaban dos horas para poder merendar y cuatro horas y veinticinco minutos para ir a su ahora casa y poder comer, para su extrañar olvido desayunar y al parecer Liam tampoco desayuno pensó Niall o se distrajo demasiado con su ropa nueva y sus nervios al pensar lo que pensarían de él, por suerte tampoco tuvo mucho problema para elegir su ropa por la mañana y aunque sus padres le habían dicho que también podía coger ropa de Liam, él no pensaba hacer eso, no hasta saber que a Liam no le importaba, y en el caso de que le molestase que pudiese coger su ropa, el no tocaría la ropa de Liam, pronto llego una profesora de apariencia joven, ella daba historia, ética y geografía, algo raro era que geografía no estuviese en ciencias, no era exactamente lo mismo pero ya me habían comentado anteriormente que mucho antes, pero muchísimo antes no estaban tan partidas las asignaturas, quizás el libro sería más grande, pero también habría más horas, o las mismas horas si lo piensas bien, pero diferente organización, dejando el tiempo más que suficiente para acabar el temario, la chica era delgada, pelo corto, ojos oscuros y al parecer veinte minutos de sus clases siempre fueron ocupadas por charlas estúpidas sobre lo que tendría que hacer después, hablaba de su hija, de la que no sé porque enseño una fotografía y Niall no es partidario de los bebes, no porque no le gusten, sino por lo que conlleva, pero era adorable, la niña era muy mona, después empezó la clase y Niall pudo apreciar que la forma de explicar de esa profesora era realmente buena, y fácil de entender, entretenida, era como ver una película, no porque pusiese videos ni nada, sino porque la forma de narrar era increíble, metía a cualquier persona en la historia como si estuviera allí, y por sorpresa de Niall la clase se le volvió a pasar muy rápido, la última clase para poder comer algo, descansar e intentar hacer amigos, no creía que fuese fácil, Niall seguía pensando que sería un milagro, y quizás lo fuese, las personas del lugar parecían demasiado críticos para lo poco que parecían, pero sin equivocarse Niall, si eran unos críticos, buscadores de la perfección quizás, algo estúpido, la perfección no existe, ultima clase, idiomas y no estaba nada mal, si no pensabas en lo increíblemente estúpida que era la profesora, tan solo una hora de clase con ella y Niall se dio cuenta de lo falsa que era su personalidad, era la profesora que nadie desearía, la típica que si le haces la pelota te hace caso, sino, te destroza con indirectas, o te ignora y por no hablar de su forma de explicar que era tan mala como podía ser, era difícil creer que esa chica tenía un título de verdad, quizás si se sabía el contenido, pero no tenía ni idea de explicar y al parecer Niall no era el único que no se enteraba de nada y tampoco sería el único que antes de que acabase la clase estaría colgando en twitter lo tan molesto se encontraba en esta hora de clase, lo tan aburrida que era la explicación y que aunque hablase inglés, sentía como si fuese inútil escuchar y además de inútil se podría asegurar que incluso hacia que se desease no escuchar nada nunca más, aunque bien pensado, eso sería horrible, algo que se anotaría Niall, traer un mp4 para las clases de esta chica, ya se buscaría la vida a la hora de estudiar, pero por seguro que sería más fácil que escuchar a esta tía, y al fin después de una larga espera por fin podría salir de clase, pero al pensarlo bien, Niall se dio cuenta que debería hacer alguna amistad y quizás no era algo que le hiciese agradable la llegada del descanso, las dos últimas horas pertenecían a la clase de deportes de la cual se había olvidado preparar todo, por suerte nada más dar dos míseros pasos tímidos encontró a Liam “Liam” dijo esperando de que Liam le escuchase y por lo visto Liam tenía un gran oído porque fue capaz de escuchar el susurro de Niall “hey, Niall, que tal las clases?” dijo con amabilidad, y aliviado al ver que Niall no había sido atacado por ningún matón, ni parecía estar mal de ninguna manera, aunque su cara parecía preocupado, “Liam, me olvide todo lo necesario para la clase de deportes” dijo Niall buscando quizás una solución y por suerte Liam parecía previsor “llamare a mama, yo te lo había preparado, me olvide de meterlo en tu maleta, no suelo olvidarme de las cosas, la llamo y en nada estará aquí” dijo para tranquilizar a Niall, aunque estaba extrañado, él pensaba que había metido la ropa, de verdad él lo pensaba, pero al dar marcha atrás en su memoria se dio cuenta, en realidad no lo hizo, y aunque no debía sentirse culpable porque era trabajo de Niall prepararse las cosas, él se sentía culpable, Liam saco de su bolsillo el teléfono que estaba en silencio, marco el número, algo sorprendente ya que todo el mundo había olvidado la costumbre de aprenderse los números, todo el mundo utiliza la marcación rápida, es mucho más sencillo, tan pronto como el teléfono dejo de pitar y escucho la voz de su madre, fue interrumpido por su madre que ya sabía lo que pasaba “Niall se dejó la ropa, y para ducharse en el gimnasio, se lo traigo” dijo la madre, y Liam solo sonrió, su madre era tremendamente observadora, aunque era molesto saber que tu madre se entrometía en tus cosas cuando no estás en casa, “si tráeselo” escucho Niall decir a Liam y al parecer la madre ya había visto la ropa y todo, algo que alegro a Niall, Liam colgó y procedió a decirle a Niall que en nada estarían aquí las cosas, que no se preocupase “en nada está aquí todo” le dijo Liam a Niall y Niall le sonrió, “vamos a la cafetería, todos estarán allí, yo creo que les caes bien a mis amigos” dijo Liam, intentaba que Niall estuviese todo lo cómodo que pudiese estar, lo más seguro que se acabaría acostumbrando, pero al principio prefería ayudar a Niall, así se hizo, Niall fue tras Liam que se dirigía a la cafetería, y se deleitó por un olor realmente bueno, el estómago empezó a hacer ruido, parecía incluso estar quejándose, como si el órgano por si solo quisiese gritar comida!!!! Pero eso no era posible “tú siempre tienes hambre” dijo Liam, aunque solo pretendía pensarlo, Niall sonrió “adoro la comida, esta tan buena” respondió Niall utilizando el todo ruidoso que solo parecía conocer Liam, y casi era agradable para Liam ser alguien en que Niall confiaba con facilidad, Liam indicó a Niall ir a por comida y así hicieron, cogieron la comida y después se dirigieron a una mesa donde tal y como había dicho Liam estaban todos comiendo, se sentaron y tan pronto como se habían acomodado en esos asientos que eran totalmente planos y además de viejos no eran de calidad, pero aun así no eran incomodos, no demasiado, fueron saludados “que pasa?” preguntó el chico cuyo nombre no conocía Niall, pero por seguro que pronto lo descubriría “no gran cosa, además hace menos de diez minutos que estábamos juntos en clase, así que no había muchas posibilidades de hacer gran cosa” dijo Liam “creo que no os he presentado o como mínimo, Niall no debe tener ni idea del nombre de cada uno solo de Hazza” añadió Liam “queréis presentaros vosotros mismos u os presento yo?” pregunto Liam, y aunque fue raro los chicos prefirieron que Liam les presentase, quizás habían notado que Niall confiaba más en Liam y seguro que le prestaría mucha más atención “Niall, escucha, él es Louis, el más mayor de todos, él tiene diecisiete” dijo y señalo al chico el cual había lanzado la primera frase de la conversación “el de su lado, él es Zain, tiene mi misma edad” y Niall miro al chico, el chico que parecía ser poco hablador, misterioso, el chico de las pestañas increíbles, “y a este lo conoces, Harry” añadió Liam y Niall asintió a la verdad, aunque no hablo con él durante la clase se fijó en él, tan pronto como había acabado de comer Niall y los demás ya era hora de volver a las clases, y por suerte antes de dirigirse al gimnasio apareció la madre de Liam, bueno y en teoría la de Niall, para entregarle a Niall lo necesario, los chicos se fueron cada uno a la clase que le tocaba, pero la verdad es que Liam estaba más preocupado por Niall y los idiotas que podrían molestarle, antes de que Harry pudiese dar un paso para dirigirse a la aula donde esperarían al profesor para luego ir y hacer la clase Liam le agarró del brazo “Hazza, mira de que no se burlen de él, estate con él , que no se meta en líos ni nada” dijo Liam a Harry a lo que Harry respondió con una risa burlona, Harry era lo suficiente intuitivo para ver en verdad que estaba ocurriendo, o quizás podía predecir de alguna manera el futuro, “claro, yo lo cuido, tranquilo” esas palabras tranquilizaron a Liam, le tranquilizaron? Sorprendente para el mismo porque fue así, desde cuando le cogió tanto cariño a las personas tan rápido, ni él lo sabía, y aunque le hacía nervioso ver como el chico se estaba alejando, quizás a recibir burlas estúpidas de las horribles personas, sin motivos para hacer tal cosa, pero Liam confiaba en que Harry le protegería, y con esa tranquilidad se fue a clase esperando que no pasase nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparse nunca, mientras Niall estaba tan nervioso como podía estarlo, únicamente era una clase, pero aunque no era una persona llena de complejos, era fácil hacerle pensar que tenía algo mal, por muy pequeño que fuese el defecto, la gente siempre sabe ver lo que puede provocar molestia a los demás y atacan a ello, atacan a las debilidades, podían ser pocas, pero la gente era tan manipuladora y tan egoístas, tan odiosos, tan envidiosos, tan horribles como podían ser, algo que nadie podía entender, porque se elige ser así? Pero era más fácil ignorar, más fácil, menos doloroso, Niall se dio toda la prisa que pudo para vestirse y en realidad se vistió muy rápido, y pronto estaba de vuelta a la clase, por los pelos casi no se encuentra a nadie en el aula pero Harry le espero “casi te quedas solo, venga date prisa” dijo Harry para que Niall, Niall quería ser confiado, pero no comprendía bien porque no podía, después de pasar tanto tiempo en casa de muchas personas diferentes, muy poco o quizás demasiado tiempo en cada sitio, y sus padres, no parecía que se esforzaron en buscarlo, o quizás solo pensaron que sería mejor, millones de cosas que no se podían comprender con facilidad, y aunque le costó más de lo que podía imaginar, consiguió utilizar su tono de voz normal, “Lo siento” y después parecía mucho más fácil hablar, y estaba claro que a Harry le alegraba, siempre es de agrado que una persona piense que eres de confianza “cuando hablas alto, tienes la voz bastante bonita, venga vamos, no me gusta que me riñan y supongo que a ti tampoco” dijo Harry, Niall sonrió pero en realidad, le fue extraño el elogio, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir caminando al gimnasio, solo fueron dos horas de gimnasia, pero aunque no estaba en baja forma, tampoco estaba en forma, pero para cualquiera, no solo para Niall eso fue como los juegos del hambre casi tan cruel, por suerte nadie podía morir en una clase de gimnasia, no si eso implicaba problemas para el profesor, nada más acabar la clase fue hora de ducharse, y Niall no había visto en ningún momento las duchas pero por suerte para él entre ducha y ducha había una separación de un vasto muro de algún tipo de madera que sorprendentemente por lo vieja que parecía no tenía para nada esa humedad verdosa y molesta que posiblemente habría en unas duchas rodeadas de paredes de madera con una puerta de ese mismo material, y aunque había un cierto temor a que alguien sin quererlo abriese la puerta, que no fue así, la ducha fue buena, y el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta, nada más salir, solo vio a Harry “no hay nadie más?” pregunto Niall feliz al ver que su tono de voz normal no solo sería utilizado con Liam, Harry sonrió, no había sido una confianza pasajera lo anterior sino que Niall le había cogido confianza, a Harry, Niall le pareció que sería un chico con problemas y lo último que quería es que nadie estuviese mal, Harry siempre fue tan bueno con todos, nunca quiso ver sufrir a nadie, y no es que no se enfadase nunca, que no era así, pero no era una persona que desease ningún tipo de mal a nadie, él prefería estar tranquilo antes de salir herido y que alguien más saliese también herido, aunque él no fue siempre así, también se revelo, pero por suerte aprendió rápido, no mentiría nunca más, casi pierde una amigo, y perdió su primer amor, quizás parecían estar predestinados, pero la mentira le saco de sus brazos, Harry siendo joven, era bastante sabio, y no se podía negar, era muy buen consejero, “seguro que Liam nos espera” dijo Harry, no solo para ir hacia Liam, que debía ir, también porque cualquier distracción de sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos sobre su amor perdido, él quería alejarlos cuando antes, y lo consiguió no fácilmente, pero quizás le ayudo ver lo torpe que parecía el chico, y aunque Harry no lo admitiría, estaba orgulloso de no ser el más joven y por fin entendía a sus amigos, sentir que quieres proteger a alguien, sabes que es débil, y aunque no lo admitirá, lo proteges, pero nunca sería como Liam, quizás, o nunca, Liam parecía tan protector, y parecía tan, quizás aún no se podría describir, quizás Niall lo había pasado mal y él lo sabía, quizás solo intentaba actuar como le tocaba actuar, y quizás, tantos quizás para no llegar a ningún seguro, tan pronto como los chicos dejaron de caminar se encontraron con el resto, Louis colgado de los hombros de Zayn, Harry no podía ni mirar, si no lo hubiera hecho, si no le hubiera mentido, pero él le perdió, y aunque sabía que Louis y Zayn, no había nada entre ellos, una gran amistad, pero le dolía, Liam riéndose de lo torpe que fue Zayn al caer después de tener todo el peso del cuerpo de Louis sobre él, eso mataba a Harry , pero solo dejar la mente en blanco le hizo estar mejor, en menos de cinco minutos ya habían notado la presencia de los chicos más jóvenes, solo por la risa de Niall ante la caída, Harry solo estaba allí “hey, chicos no sabía que estabais allí” dijo Liam, Liam que no paraba de pensar en si a él le habían ello lo mismo que le paso el primer día, pero protegido por Harry, seguro que estaría bien, y era así, nada más ver a Niall noto que sonreía, no parecía estar acompañado por nadie más que Harry, no había hecho amigos por lo visto, pero se le veía contento y eso era suficiente, y tan extraño, nada más pasar unos cinco minutos, Liam escucho un claxon familiar, su madre, “Niall, vamos a casa” dijo, tenía un buen oído y el reconocía a la perfección el claxon, Niall asintió y camino al lado de Liam y por un instante parecía un cachorro asustado, tan adorable, casi escondiéndose tras Liam, Liam se despidió balanceando su mano a lo que los chicos respondieron igual, podría decirse que es como una película triste, despidiéndose en silencio, demasiado extraño, pero por las risas que escucharon Liam y Niall al girarse fue gracioso, abrieron las puertas y sin equivocarse, allí estaba el coche, Liam cogió de forma suave el brazo “venga camina más rápido” dijo, y parecía tan animado, Niall no lo entendía, quizás era la euforia de acabar la jornada, pero mañana debería volver a estudiar, no parece ninguna victoria, subieron al coche y para no dejar solo a Niall, Liam se sentó detrás, por raro que le pareciese a su madre “hola” saludo Liam “hola, hijos” dijo la madre y en verdad a todos los de ese coche les parecía extraña la frase, pero fue ignorada, el camino fue silencioso, hasta que Liam encontró una emisora de radio donde daban una canción, que aunque no es su favorita, le gustaba, One Way Or Another, a partir de esa canción se podría decir que hubo como un pequeño concierto al que Niall se introdujo después de unas canciones más, y fue divertido, Liam se sorprendió con lo increíble que era la voz de Niall, lo que no entendía entonces, porque hablaba siempre tan flojo? No le dio importancia tampoco es que tuviese tanta, solo era cuestión de confianza, y por seguro que estaba consiguiendo la confianza de Niall, aunque no sabía que la conseguía con tanta facilidad, nada más llegar Liam fue corriendo a la habitación, Niall curioso miro, solo hacia los deberes, en tiempo impresionante acabo “que pasa?” pregunto Niall al ver la emoción de Liam “tengo una cita en un rato, si acabo los deberes me podre ir hasta la hora que quiera, más o menos” explico Liam, él había quedado con esa chica hacia mucho, él había esperado, ella siempre estaba ocupada, siempre, ella era preciosa, simpática, a Liam le gustaba, en cambio a Niall, no se sentía del todo bien, pero no lo podía comprender, solo era el comienzo de las dudas, tan pronto como Liam salió a la cita que tanto parecía que había esperado, Niall que ya había hecho las tareas, decidió mirar por internet, lo que fuera, y como el aburrimiento masivo nunca fue bueno decidió ver alguna de miedo o intriga, solo para emocionarse, y después de ver todas las de la maldición se podría asegurar que no se fiaba ni de su sombra, tenía miedo, mira el reloj y era bastante tarde, “Niall, baja a cenar, Liam no vendrá a cenar, está comiendo en un sitio de comida rápida, pero vendrá pronto” dijo la madre, le pareció que la información de Liam le sobraba, pero en realidad, le sobraba? O en cambio, solo quería saber o ignorar, pues él no lo entendía, y quizás no debía entenderlo, solo dejarlo hay y vigilarlo para que no creciera la duda, nada más “ahora voy” respondió y en nada bajo, la comida estaba servida, y tenía una pinta estupenda, pero sin Liam, fue silencioso, y siguió silencioso, Niall intentaba dormir cuando Liam apareció, parecía contento, pero Liam sabía que no fue lo que esperaba, no lo fue en absoluto, pero tampoco fue mal, Niall desde que había pasado casi una media solo en una habitación oscura y sombras por todas parte, solo eran libros, algún abrigo, pero podía asegurar que también podían pasar por figuras humanas, o niños japoneses que te ponen los pelos de punta, tenía miedo y no podía dormir “que tal?” pregunto Niall buscando una distracción, cualquier cosa “bueno, fue bien, si, fue bien” respondió aunque parecía que quería convencerse a sí mismo “te pasa algo?” pregunto Liam al fijarse como estaba Niall, parecía atemorizado, no se podría decir que estaba para nada tranquilo “que te pasa?” pregunto para conseguir la respuesta concreta que buscaba de Niall “vi unas películas de miedo, tengo miedo” respondió Niall avergonzado, pero no podía negarlo tenía miedo “quieres que duerma contigo” dijo Liam pero en verdad no lo había pensado “por favor” dijo Niall con tono suplicante, Liam no se puso ni el pijama, Niall estaba tan asustado que no quería arriesgarse a posibles ataques cardiacos por una sombra, y aunque sonaba gracioso y lo era, él no quería mal para Niall, se tumbó al lado de Niall, y sorprendentemente para Liam, en nada Niall abrazo a Liam, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho y Liam lo rodeo con sus brazos “duerme” dijo Liam mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Niall y debatía en su cabeza por qué se sentía tan bien, tan pronto como Niall cayo rendido, Liam también y ambos durmieron así, ninguno de los dos quería darse cuenta, ninguno lo admitiría, pero se podría asegurar que nunca durmieron tan bien.  
………… ……………  
Esa fue la primera vez que durmió con Niall y ahora dudaba de si seguía con vida, él no lo quería pesar, solo había desaparecido, pero ya había pasado tanto, no lo quería pensar, no podía pensarlo, no debía pensarlo o solo lloraría, tanto, nunca pararía de llorar, Niall, solo pensaba en el “te dije que estaría contigo siempre” susurro, nadie lo escucho y tampoco había nadie en su habitación “como lo cumpliré” dijo de nuevo, él había abandonado esa casa hacia solo dos meses, pero solo poder oler el olor de Niall, esa habitación guardo tantos recuerdos, él no quería pensar que podía estar muerto, pero si lo estaba, él nunca se movería de esa habitación, el nunca dejaría el lugar, nunca dejaría el olor de Niall, las pocas prendas de las que no habían desaparecido del lugar , él nunca lo haría.


	3. Capítulo 2- Solo Hace Un Mes

Nial no había dormido tan bien, nunca y no tenía miedo, pero vergüenza, tenía tanta como podía tener, casi como si hubiera cometido algún delito, él se levantó sin despertar a Liam, miro el reloj y faltaban más de dos horas para empezar las clases, y solo podía pensar en cómo, como fue capaz de decirle que si a dormir con él, ya lo hizo la primera semana que había estado en esa casa, pero con la excusa de tener miedo había continuado durmiendo con Liam, Niall empezaba a dudar de si era un clon o parecido, pues Niall nunca fue tan confiado, pero, ayer tenía tanto miedo, mucho y dormir Liam fue tan bueno, tan increíblemente bueno, por seguro que despertaría a Liam, pero tan pronto, no, Niall no sabía ni que hacer tan pronto, decidió ducharse, y casi se le hacía incomodo, la casa, no sabía bien como encontrarse era simplemente extraño, no malo pero extraño, aunque llevaba ya bastante allí el seguía sintiéndose extraño, la ducha que se estaba tomando era increíblemente relajante, no sabía porque pero él se sentía, tenso, o más que tenso nervioso, pero, como no iba a estar nervioso, después de la ducha, se vistió tranquilo, no si sabe como pero siempre relajo los nervios de cualquiera una buena ducha, ya sabía que ropa tenia, y aunque fue vergonzoso, sus nuevos padres le compraron ropa interior, todo, casi sin mirar saco unos pantalones de un color granate, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta, muy fina, pero era suficiente para el tiempo que hacia ese día, se puso unas deportivas blancas, no quería electrocutarse con el secador y seco su pelo, llevaba mucho tiempo mirando su pelo, pero mucho tiempo, y quizás era hora de un cambio, pero ahora tenía que pensar en otras cosas, preparar bien todo lo necesario, y desayunar y, no gran cosa pero ya eran otras cosas en las que pensar, de nuevo miro el reloj, tarde? No, faltaba cinco minutos para que el despertador sonase, se apresuró y sin olvidarse de nada, o eso creía Niall preparo las cosas, y aun no había sonado el despertador, pero ya escucho como detrás suya se movía algo, cogió la maleta y fue a la cocina, y parecía estar huyendo de Liam, pero, ¿qué tontería era esa? No era más que una tontería, no era más que una tontería pensar, así que únicamente fue y empezó a cocinar o un intento de ello, pero por lo visto ni lo básico era fácil para Niall, por suerte aparecía a tiempo de prevenir un futuro incendio Liam “Niall, no serias tan tonto de intentar cocinar esto, de esta manera” dijo, esperando una sonrisa del más joven, y aunque le gustaría no haber soñado lo que había soñado, tampoco era para tanto, no era más que su imaginación jugando un poco, o jugando demasiado, pero lo suficiente para volverle algo loco, pero debía olvidarlo, es mejor, espera que el chico se girar y quizás algo picado, pero nada, Niall se alejó, Niall mas que miedo, que también se llevó el susto de su vida, quizás le había dado un ataque al corazón del susto, pero más que miedo él se había sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Liam estaba preparado, o vestido, “¿no está bien?” preguntó Niall a Liam, seguro que era mejor cocinero, y en efecto, Liam empezó a cocinar, pero en realidad Liam solo intentaba alejar un pensamiento que acababa de aterrizar en su mente, el en segundos, imagina que Niall se giraría sorprendido y Liam, besándolo, no solo en la mejilla, pero, solo era imposible, además Liam tenía por seguro que él era heterosexual, el caso es que Niall es tan adorable que es inevitable pensar en abrazarle, eso fue la excusa perfecta para Liam, para mantenerse pensando que él era recto, cocino y la verdad el desayuno tenía la pinta de haber sido hecho por un profesional “venga, como esto, y no toques la cocina” dijo Liam, hablando como hablar con un niño de cinco añitos “no soy pequeño” protesto Niall, pero antes de que Liam pudiese haber escuchado la protesta ya se había ido a preparar sus libros y hoy su chándal, miro el reloj y era tan pronto como podía ser faltaba más de veinte minutos para el autobús, decidió bajar a comer algo, Niall parecía feliz con la comida, tenía que estar buena, se sentó y cogió su parte y de verdad, estaba buenísima “¿te gusta?” pregunto Liam señalando la comida a lo que Niall respondió, después de tragar con una sonrisa “está muy buena” dijo Niall, y era la verdad, Liam cocinaba demasiado bien, o esa comida, no se sabía el que pero era realmente buena, “¿dormiste bien?” y maldijo pronunciar esas palabras, Liam no podía creer lo estúpido que fue con ese dormiste bien, como podía haber dormido bien, no había mucho sitio, seguro que no durmió bien, no podía haber dormido bien “fantásticamente” susurro Niall, en un pequeño susurro, que ni Niall escucho, aunque sabía que lo había dicho o como mínimo, pensaba que había salido de sus labios, pero al parecer Liam tampoco fue consciente de lo que había dicho, le vio vocalizar, y aunque hacia poco que se conocían, sabía que si esa respuesta no se escucho fue porque quizás no quería responder, pero el hecho no era si quería o no quería, eso contaba, claro, pero él deseaba saber la respuesta, Niall intento de nuevo una respuesta al ver la cara de Liam, estaba claro que no había escuchado nada, y no le mentiría, Niall no es la persona más valiente, pero no mentiría “dormí realmente bien” fue un susurro, Niall volvía hacer lo mismo, un mínimo más alto, Niall podía asegurar que no fue audible o eso quería pensar, pero Liam lo escucho, y para su asombro, se le acelero el corazón, extraño, sin duda, pero debía ser ignorado, el silencio se hizo, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era muy cómodo, Niall miraba el reloj de la cocina, dejo pasar los minutos y al fin era la hora perfecta para dirigirse a la parada “debemos coger el bus” dijo, y era extraño, una parada para el bus escolar? Más bien, es donde puede aparcar y justo hay una parada de bus, Liam asintió, tenía miedo de que su tono de voz revelase esa alegría que, aunque le parecía muy extraño, le había provocado felicidad, extraña, y buena, otra cosa que debía ignorar, otra cosa que ignoraría, “vamos” fue un casi grito de Niall, agarrando a Liam, Liam sonrió, era adorable, y también durmió tan bien y todo era un lio en su cabeza, un lio que no era capaz de entender, en minutos, después de haber cogido la maleta, esperaron el bus, y después de unos minutos llego el bus y como el día anterior, todos estaban sentados en la parte trasera, pero esta vez, Louis sentado a un asiento delante y Zayn al contrario, Harry en medio, dejando dos sitios, ambos al lado de Harry, Niall se sentó y se sentía aliviado había huido del silencio, aunque estaba inquieto en cuanto a lo que pensaría Liam, pero decidió dejarlo de lado “hola, como estáis?” Fue Harry aunque estaba mirando más a Niall, quizás era la inquietud que tenía en ver en que tono de voz le hablaría hoy, era como el juego de la fortuna, di tu frase y prueba suerte ¿escucharas o no escucharas la respuesta? De esta manera pensado era más gracioso, más que cualquier otro pensamiento como, no eres lo suficiente importante, nunca suficiente nada, Harry prefería pensar que nunca más cometería ese fallo, él no debía volver a pensar que no era suficiente, en estos momento se podría decir que la rueda de la fortuna estaba girando, parecía que Niall respondería “bien,¿ y tú?” y para sorpresa de Harry utilizo un tono de voz normal, y Harry no fue el único que se sorprendió, Liam, el vio como el chico le había cogido confianza a Harry, y eso era bueno, bueno en una parte de su subconsciente, la otra gritaba desesperadamente, •a mí me hablo en susurros, esta mañana, Harry, no me lo quites• y era gracioso, aunque la verdad es que, Liam llegaría a La locura si no admitiese nunca lo que en realidad en su mente pasaba, casi como si fuese lo más normal, los dos chicos se aislaron un poco y Harry y Niall acabaron ablando solo ellos dos, Liam no le molestaba lo suficiente que le marginaron, pero, decidió hablar con Louis y con Zayn, ambos chicos tan impredecibles como podían ser, y aunque Harry lo ignoraba y por su bien, esos dos siempre estaban demasiado juntos, demasiado, “¿que hacéis?” les pregunto Liam, “ observamos a esos dos, y comentamos que hacen buena pareja” dijo Zayn, Louis no solía hablar de Harry siempre que tenía que ver con parejas, no es que no fuera cómodo, sino que simplemente aun no podía, podía fingir que estaba bien, el aún tenía el corazón hecho a pedazos, y aunque nunca quiso que acabase, siempre serán amigos, Liam no evito, se estaba poniendo celoso, pero si su novia ,novia, y aun así estaba celoso, otra cosa que decidió ignorar, últimamente Liam se podría llamar ignorante, y podría serlo, no vio que, Zayn y Louis lo estaban haciendo a propósito, no vio como los chicos ya habían predicho lo que pasaría en el futuro, de esos que debían llamarse hermanos, aunque fuese adoptado, sabían que Liam no sería capaz, o, bueno sí que sería capaz, pero lo más seguro que dejaría de lado los pensamientos de Niall, los sacaría de su cabeza, aunque Liam, en ese instante solo podía pensar de que estaban hablando esos dos, Harry solo quería saber que le pasaba, su instinto sabía que Liam tenía que ver, y era así, solo que Niall no parecía estar tan mal, “¿qué te pasa?” pregunto Harry a Niall “estoy avergonzado” le respondió, sinceramente, y aunque para Niall era algo raro, pero cómodo hablar, y en cambio, Harry estaba riéndose, pero disimuladamente “¿qué pasa? “pregunto de nuevo buscando una respuesta concreta “como tenía miedo le pedí a Liam que durmiese conmigo, debe pensar que soy un miedica” confeso Niall, aunque parcialmente, no había dicho que durmió tan bien y que sentirse tan bien cerca de alguien también le avergonzaba, Harry en cambio, intentaba contener la risa con todas sus fuerzas y con un poco de suerte lo consiguió “no pasa nada, seguro que no piensa que eres un miedica” le dijo Harry y Niall sonrió “me gusta que por fin confíes en alguien más a parte de Liam” dijo Harry siendo sincero “a mí también, no comprendo porque no puedo hablar con vosotros, o no podía, será por culpa de mi anterior familia, es decir, el colegio en el que me metieron, la gente era tan violenta, solo tenía miedo, pero como puedes ver, cuando cojo confianza, hablo demasiado” dijo Niall a lo que Harry respondió con una carcajada “es verdad, hablas mucho, pero es mejor” dijo Harry sonriendo, Harry sentía como si ganase un hermanito, siempre fue el pequeño, y siempre le gusto cuidar a sus amigos y ahora estaba Niall, era bueno, todo parecía haber empezado bien, siendo toda una molestia el bus llego a su destino, era hora de ir a clase y soportar horas de intenso aburrimiento, bajaron del bus y al parecer, nadie hablo, estaba claro que había algo incómodo, algo que hacía que la anterior atmosfera cómoda, se convirtiera en pesada, pero ninguno lo piensa, ninguno quería pensarlo, y no hacía falta pensarlo, solo eran las dudas de Liam que se habían alimentado lo suficiente para poder hacerle sentir celoso de su amigo, cuando al fin estuvieron todos abajo y todos se dirigían a clase, solo simples movimientos con un significado de asta luego para que los chicos entrasen en clase, Liam se sentía celoso, pero sus celos también eran dudosos, no el hecho de tenerlos, sino el que lo había provocado, que podía haber provocado que estuviese celoso, pero eso debía ser algo menor en su cabeza, por fin la chica había aceptado salir con el oficialmente, novios, el salía con una chica exitosa, la más popular, ella marcaba moda, y con un físico que muchos chicos del lugar deseaban para su pareja, lo deseaban hasta que lo habían probado, hasta que habían salido con la chica, aunque era engreída, con Liam era diferente quizás sería la pareja perfecta, pero no solo los amigos lejanos de Liam lo dudaban, sino que los chicos, no creían que le conviniese, no solo porque claramente Liam después de toda su confusión había encontrado sentimientos por Niall, y el no amaría a la chica o no plenamente, quizás se daría cuenta tarde, pero los chicos tampoco querían que el corazón de la chica se rompiera, intentaron convencer a Liam, pero ahora eran novios, y como sabia Louis, amigo íntimo de la chica, no acabaría bien, porque debajo de la apariencia la chica era sensible, muy sensible, y que alguien no te quiera, es doloroso, y querían impedir eso, pero por seguro que ahora no hablarían de eso, ahora debían escuchar a la profesora, y Niall lo intento, hasta que a unos treinta minutos de lo que sería el descanso el chico se quedó dormido, la profesora la cual utilizaba ese tono de voz que utiliza la gente cuando te canta nanas no se da cuenta de que facilita el sueño en sus alumnos, ya por si, sin contar el tono de su voz, aburridas clases, despertó por las risas que parecían envolverle, y por algún que otro insulto al azar que no quiso escuchar, solo pude fijarse en el chico que le miraba fijamente, tenía pinta de chico duro, su media de nueve era casi perfecta, llevaba cresta y tenía los rasgos muy señalizados, su cara, parecía como si estuviera a minutos de levantarse y reventarte a puñetazos, parecía odiar a todo el mundo y en especial a Niall que había interrumpido la clase, Niall no podía pensar otra cosa que no fueran suplicas a dios para que el chico no se enfadase con él, no solo tenía la cara con esa expresión fija de enfado, sino que era tan grande como un armario, más de metro ochenta por seguro, y más que seguro que no había día que no fuese al gimnasio o que tomaba esteroides, una u otra opción, pero fuese cual fuese la opción no quería averiguar cuanta fuerza tenía el chico, como si de un emperador se tratase, un emperador cruel y asesino, el mundo silencio sus risas al oír el solo sonido de aclararse la garganta del chico “callad, y dejar de prestar atención a ese idiota, no ves que solo es el niño, el adoptivo, debería decirle la mierda de hermano que le toco al estúpido de Liam, ni si quiera puede estar atento a las clases, solo un pedazo de mierda que no piensa que otros sí que quieren aprobar, solo una gran mierda, y sino mirad a sus amigos, Liam de el que diría, ya se, el estúpido aburrido, no tiene idea de nada, Louis, el maricón con más pluma del mundo, pero inteligente por dejar al depravado o más que depravado, loco, paranoico, inestable mentalmente, si, Harry, el más mentiroso del lugar ¿verdad?¿ Quién me quedo? Zayn, si me quedo ese estúpido de mierda, y la verdad que no espero nada de ese tío, solo es un puto falso, y que algún día lo pagara por dejar a mi hermana, por preferir estar solo, que con ella, sabes, debieron ser muy listos tus padres al abandonarte, de menuda mierda se libraron” concluyo y con eso, Niall estaba lleno de rabia, pero, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, Harry en cambio, se había levantado al lado de Niall para susurrarle al oído “ignóralo, el solo trae problemas, él es un mentiroso” nadie lo escucho, solo Niall “debería decirle a tu nuevo hermano que te abandone, es lo que te mereces, solo por ser amigo de Harry, por ser como eres, por ser tan feo, por interrumpir en clase, por ser amigo de los idiotas que siempre me han ignorado, aunque fuimos íntimos amigos, porque, si eres su amigo, también eres un monstruo” Niall no podía más con este chico, no podía más, no lo pensó y de haber sabido que acabaría golpeado no lo habría dicho “cállate, no dirás nada y mis amigos, son mil veces mejores que tu” grito, a lo que el chico no respondió, a Niall le sabia como una victoria, pero no le duro mucho “Niall, ¿Qué has hecho?” fue una pregunta de Harry, parecía realmente aterrorizado y no podía para de acariciar sus brazos, como si de alguna manera intentase entretener sus manos, para que su nerviosismo no fuese tanto, “yo solo, no he pensado, pero no quería que hablase así de vosotros, me estaba molestando tanto” dijo Niall intentado excusarse, pero solo buscaba que de alguna manera, se tranquilizara, no solo Harry, él también estaba poniéndose de los nervios, porque el terror que tenía Harry, no era lógico, a no ser que de verdad esa persona fuese tan horrible, Niall pensaba que le provocaría un infarto, y quizás le iba a dar un infarto cuando se diese cuenta de que el chico estaba yendo a toda velocidad hacia Niall “apártate estúpido” fue una orden derecha a Harry que estaba entre Niall y el, Harry que no quiso obedecer intentando proteger a Niall fue empujado a los casilleros y probablemente le había causado un esquince o incluso algún hueso roto, Harry no podía levantarse, y estaba en el suelo mirando como el chico estaba justo ante Niall, no podía protegerlo ahora, y , los chicos, donde estaban, recordó que tenían que ir al gimnasio y que lo más seguro es que tardaran más de cinco minutos en salir, tienen que ducharse y secarse, y después vestirse, y luego saldrían de la puerta en la que Niall estaba apoyado, esa puerta se habría e una forma extraña, pues la puerta te abría empujando no estirando, y por mucho peso que se apoyase, no se movería, quizás eso fuese peor, la puerta de los baños debían ser cambiadas, eso es lo único que podía sacar en claro Harry del momento, solo podía observar “mira el niño, donde me lo encuentro, esperando a su hermano” había un tono sarcástico en la voz, que solo Harry supo que significaba, él había sido amigo del que ahora le había lanzado sin piedad, del que ahora estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo, no podía creer que era amigo de ese chico, de ese monstruo, él no sabía porque cambio, era muy buen amigo, antes, así como así, cambio, y empezó a insultar a todos, pero nadie sabe el porqué, Niall no decía ni palabras, pues él se sentía mudo, sentía que iba a morir, sentía como si ya no pudiese respirar, sabía que acabaría golpeado y solo quería huir o acabar de una vez y que le dejase en paz, no entendía que le había hecho “me vas a contestar o te matare estúpido” dijo el, a lo que Niall contento con un susurro “si, si, contestare, no me pegues” dijo suplicando “eres como un insecto, quizás ahora que estas entre la espada y la pared suplicas, pero como el insecto que eres te aplastare, nadie se atreve a decirme nada, nadie me dice nada, ni me replica, nadie hace el tonto, o sale herido, ¿enterado?” no sabía si contestar, Niall decidió no contestar “solo, he venido para darte una lección, tranquilo, relájate” dijo, Niall no podía hacerle caso, pero de una manera ciega sus defensas estaban menos activas, hasta que el chico dio un golpe en el estómago de Niall, “¿no me contestas?” dijo el chico y Niall ahora no podía contestar, sentía tan dolor, se estaba atragantando con su saliva y tenía regusto vómito, sabía que quizás luego vomitaría, no podía hablar “¿no me contestas?” volvió a preguntar y Niall no podía contestar, estaba tratando de hacer que su respiración se vuelva normal, no podía casi respirar después de ese puñetazo, sabía que solo era la sensación, y el rechazo del estómago a su propia saliva, que tuvo que escupir a sus propios pies “no eres más que un estúpido” y con esa frase y una patada en la entrepierna él y se marchó, Niall parecía a punto de perder la consciencia, estaba tirado en el suelo con solo poder mostrar con gemidos de dolor lo mucho que le dolía, y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer “Niall ¿estás bien?” pregunto Harry, pero Niall seguía intentando no vomitar, ya sentía que podía respirar pero quería vomitar, escupió un poco más de su saliva en el suelo, era perfecto como les había acorralado, cuando todos estaban en la cafetería y los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos, Niall se rindió en su intento de no vomitar, vomito en el suelo, tosió un poco, y no se movió mucho, pero consiguió hablar y aunque le seguía doliendo todo, el dolor menguaba, el miro su abdomen, no había costillas rotas, solo el comienzo de un moratón, y su entre pierna, él pensaba que ni podía levantarse, pero consiguió levantarse, aunque no podía andar como si nada, sino que se tambaleaba, quizás tuvieron suerte ya que una chica algo olvidadiza se había olvidado el dinero, y vio como les pegaban, ella no podía decir nada, no cuando él estaba allí, él nunca tuvo piedad, aunque fuesen chicas, le pegaría a cualquiera, cuando Niall ya estaba de pie, la chica salió de su escondrijo “¿estáis bien?” pregunto, pero claramente no lo estaban “ve a avisar a alguien no quiero que Liam, nos vea así, corre” dijo Niall, y ahora a pesar del dolor estaba contento, no estaba muerto por asfixia “avisa al conserje también” añadió, no quería dejar el vómito, la chica salió corriendo y en un tiempo record había dos profesores y el conserje “¿qué ha pasado?” uno de los profesores, el otro empezó a ayudarlos a irse a la sala de profesores, donde explicarían lo pasado, el pasillo estaba vacío, el conserje estaba recogiendo la fregona después de la ultimas pasada, para que estuviese limpio, entonces Liam, Louis y Zayn salieron de los vestuarios, inconscientes de lo que había pasado en el lugar, quizás el conserje debía limpiar mejor o ser más rápido, o quizás Louis menos curioso pero Louis le pregunto qué había pasado “que ha pasado” Louis siempre se llevó bien con todos, pequeños y grandes, el creía en el respeto mutuo, siempre alegre, era realmente muy buena persona, aunque con una voluntad inquebrantable, y abecés muy responsable, pero algo ciego, ya que ignorar lo que no quería ver siempre se le dio bien, y cuando no lo ignoro, lo vio incompleto “dos chicos, les han dado de golpes , uno parece que tiene un simple esquince, y el otro, me sorprende que no muriese asfixiado después de lo que me han contado, pero dudo que pueda ir al baño en tres días, seguro que le debe doler, por suerte solo quedan este año y otro para que el chico desaparezca, pobres, se han llevado una para recordar, deberían llevarlos al hospital, sobretodo el de los ojos claros, podría tener alguna costilla rota, y el otro lo más seguro que necesitara que urgentemente le atiendan por la pierna” dijo el conserje, pero sorprendentemente ningún cayo en la cuenta de que serían sus dos amigos, todos creían que Harry podría ayudar a Niall, si sin querer ofendía a alguien, Harry podría tergiversar las palabras, pero, estaba claro que si el chico que el hombre hablaba, el chico que suponían que había atacado a esos dos chicos, Harry no podría proteger a Niall, ni a el mismo, los chicos se fueron con toda tranquilidad a la cafetería, ignoraron un grito de dolor que escucharon de la enfermería, y se sentaron, ellos esperaban a Harry y a Niall, pero ellos estaban en la enfermería, la enfermera del colegio había mirado a Niall, miro bien donde fue golpeado por primera vez, y mando a Niall al baño, a ver si todo era normal, en cambio cuando miro a Harry, él tenía un esquince y podría haber llegado a ruptura, Niall volvió, Niall estaba dolorido, pero estaba bien, en cambio Harry que solo fue empujado, tenía un esquince “tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, llamare a su madre, Niall, iras con él, tu pareces estar bien, y deberías estar bien” dijo la enfermera, y la verdad es que ahora, no le dolía tanto, solo si presionaba un mínimo, tenía un moratón en la pierna, pero por suerte, no más daños en esa zona, y un moratón en la piel donde el estómago, pero nada preocupante, “bien” respondió mientras el profesor los llevaba a su coche y la enfermera llamaba a la madre, y fue un viaje de diez minutos hasta llegar al hospital, entramos y tan rápido como chasquear los dedos ya estaban atendiendo a Harry, y en minutos estaba la madre de Harry también “tú serás el niño que acompañaba a mi hijo, su amigo, el otro que salió golpeado” dijo la señora de apariencia joven “sí, soy Niall, él está allí, ahora le están vendando, en nada saldrá” explico Niall, los hospitales siempre fueron raros, algo incomodos, todo tan blanco, frio, así como así Liam llamo a Niall, Liam, Louis y Zayn llevaban un buen rato esperando ya habían comido y todo, cuando el estúpido de turno empezó a hablar y esperaban alguna tontería, quizás algo de que sus amigos les habían dejado tirados, o que quizás Liam aun teniendo a su novia que había venido al ver lo silenciosos que estaban sentada en sus piernas, él pensaba en si en verdad, Niall sería el chico de los ojos claros que hablaba el conserje, “¿cómo están? ¿Están bien? Perdonad a mi hermano, yo no quería que llegase a pegarles, pero ni yo le controlo” dijo, a lo que Liam respondió cogiendo todo el aire que podía “¿qué ha pasado?” pregunto Zayn “mi hermano les pego, no os habéis enterado, Niall está bien, solo moratones, aunque pensaban que incluso podría tener una costilla rota, y Harry tiene un esquince, están en el hospital, Niall ha acompañado a Harry, se lo ordeno el director, y mi hermano no ha sido sancionado, lo siento chicos, no sé qué le paso para cambiar, pero perdonadle” Liam corazón estaba actuando raro, Niall golpeado y uno de sus mejores amigos también, el conserje dijo que era extraño que no hubiera muerto asfixiado, olía a vómito, estaba tan preocupado, no solo por Niall, también por Harry, no podía estar, Louis parecía estar volviéndose loco en su interior, solo con ver sus ojos se notaba, Zayn abrazo a Louis “tranquilo, seguro que estará, bien, bueno seguro que estarán bien” Louis solo podía pensar en Harry, él no lo amaba, no como antes, pero no quería ningún tipo de mal, y estaba nervioso, y Niall, Niall lo conocía menos, pero claro que le quería bien, no creo que se mereciese que fuese golpeado en ningún momento, Zain en cambio, solo quería tranquilizar a los chicos, solo fue un esquince y Niall estaba bien también, no había porque preocuparse tanto “están bien, tranquilos” dijo Zayn “solo son cuatro golpes y un esquince, sé que sigue siendo malo, pero no hay nada roto, Harry está bien y Niall también ”añadió, y por extraño que pareciese convenció a los chicos, pero Liam llamaría a Niall, salió de la cafetería y se alejó un poco del lugar, fue a los baños donde podría hablar tranquilo, busco en la agenda, aun no se había aprendido el numero pero por supuesto que se lo acabaría aprendiendo, le dio a la tecla de llamar y Niall contesto muy rápido, solo se escuchó un pitido y Luego la voz de Niall “hola” fue Niall, parecía que su voz estaba rara, pero también podía ser culpa del teléfono “¿cómo estáis?” fue Liam con tono preocupado “bien, solo que Harry tiene un esquince, en nada acaban de vendarle, la madre y el profesor están acordando quien me traerá a casa” dijo, Liam escucho como Niall preguntaba, quien le llevaría a casa, y la voz femenina le respondía “me llevara la madre de Harry, en unas horas te veo, ¿no deberías haber entrado ya a clase?, hace rato que acabo el descanso” dijo Niall y Liam miro su reloj, como que había pasado media hora, pero si era imposible, aunque cuando el hermano del empezó a hablar, la gente empezaba a irse, sé que era posible que fuesen y media “no pasa nada, ahora voy a clase, seguro que estas bien, no tienes las costillas mal ni nada” dijo Liam con preocupación, Niall no evito sonreír como si lo más maravilloso de su vida le estuviera ocurriendo en este momento “sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos en un rato” dijo Niall, reprimiendo la felicidad de su voz y cambiándola por un tono de voz neutro o cansado, como si hubiera repetido la frase como cien veces, y quizás sí que la había dicho demasiado hoy, después de como tres cuartos de hora salió Harry, con su pierna vendada y una muleta, su madre le ayudo a subir al coche y aunque Harry prefería ir atrás para hablar con Niall por el camino Niall se quedó en la parte de atrás del coche, y hasta llegar a casa, el coche siguió en silencio, solo el tararear de una canción se podía escuchar, Niall saludo con la mano y prácticamente vocalizo la palabra gracias, pero son tan flojo que no sabía si había sido oído, le abrió la puerta la madre “¿qué haces aquí?” pregunto y Niall procedió a explicar aunque se encontraba tan cansado ahora que solo quería dormir “un chico me pego, a mí y a mi amigo Harry que es amigo de Liam también, fuimos al hospital que nos mirasen, yo estoy bien a parte de moratones que tapa mi ropa, Harry tiene un esquince, el colegio me mando a casa, pero se olvidaron de llamar por lo visto” explico y ella no le creyó “¿no me mientes?” pregunto y Niall ahora estaba algo indignado, el no mentía, así que se levantó la camiseta, y la madre pudo ver el gran moratón que había por casi todo su estómago “perdona si no te creí, entra cariño, ves a la habitación y descansa pareces cansado” Niall sonrió y se fue a la habitación así como dijo la madre, se tumbó en la cama, y en minutos quedo dormido, Liam estaba más nervioso no más poder, quería ver como estaba Niall, se lo imagina morado, más que con su tono de piel precioso, color porcelana, solo quedaba media hora para salir, pero le parecía mucho más, a la salida estaba su madre, al parecer sabía que Liam quería asegurarse de que estaría bien, o solo le dio por venir a buscarle “venga hijo, que Niall está solo en casa, no quiero dejarlo solo, si le pasase algo, prefiero cuidarlo ahora que tiene ese golpe tan espantoso en el estómago” dijo, haciendo que Liam estuviese muy preocupado, nada más llegar fue a la habitación su imaginación le estaba haciendo sufrir, por suerte cuando entro vio a Niall, no estaba tan mal, Zayn tenía razón, estaba dormido, Liam, no lo pensó, y le gustaría haber pensado, pero se tumbó con Niall, le abrazo y se quedó dormido con él, y aunque Liam le había cogido fuerte Nial no despertó, no hasta las cuatro de la mañana, no se asustó, no se movió, solo abrió los ojos y vio a Liam, bueno sus brazos, se giró lentamente, Liam estaba profundamente dormido, era tan adorable, Niall abrazo a Liam de tal manera que acabo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Liam, los brazos rodeando la espalda de Niall y la cabeza de Liam unos centímetros más alta que la de Niall, Niall se acorruco y aunque sabía que cuando despertara Liam volverían a estar extraños, quería disfrutar de dormir así, Niall solo se sentía protegido, Niall odiaba sentirse débil, pero, nadie le había mostrado tanto amor, nadie, sino al contrario, por ser adoptado la gente era mala con él, el al fin se sentía bien, solo quiso volver a dormir volver a dormir, y estar tranquilo, y así lo hizo, con esa postura cerro los ojos y se acorruco, estiro la manta y en media hora se durmió, y como si estuviese preparado Liam se despertó, beso la frente de Niall, “sabes, no dejare que te hagan daño, yo no sé qué me pasa, pero, te protegeré” susurro y después de besar de nuevo la frente de Niall volvió a dormir.  
…………… ………………  
Eso fue un mes y medio que estaba Niall en casa, solo un mes y medio, y ahora hace un mes que no está, mes y medio casi, Liam no había salido de su casa sin llevar algo de Niall, una camiseta, su colonia, él no quería alejarse de eso, y no podía, él no quería pensar que podía estar muerto, él fue al parque de atracciones, un día hace mucho habían quedado los cinco y acabo siendo la primera cita de Liam y Niall, subió a la noria, el habría amado haberle besado aquí, habría amado que en el lugar fuese su primer beso, pero no fue otro lugar que en uno de los bancos, uno que estaba cerca de un pequeño puesto de granizados, era ya tarde, estuvieron todo el día, en ese momento paso a denominarse primera cita, cuando Liam beso a Niall que estaba cansado de caminar y se había tumbado dejando la cabeza en el regazo de Liam, Liam se sentó en ese banco y sintiendo su frustración se dejó caer entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba, lloraba sin poder parar, quería parar de llorar, pero no podía “chico, toma, te lo regalo, pero por favor deja de llorar” dijo el señor mayor que estaba atendiendo en el pequeño puesto “no puedo parar de llorar, alguien a quien amo, se fue, desapareció” dijo y claramente estaba dolido “así que tú eres Liam, alguien me dejo esto para ti” dijo el señor, una carta, era en un pañuelo, un pañuelo que claramente reconocía, era nada más y nada menos que un recuerdo del lugar, fue cuando Niall se manchó entero ese día, Liam sonrió, Niall, había dejado esto para él, Niall sabía que iría al sitio “cuando lo dejo” dijo Liam, “hace medio mes” y aunque eso por una parte le tranquilizo otra seguí teniendo miedo, sabía que había sobrevivido un mes, pero, que había pasado ese medio mes, Liam cogió el pañuelo y se fue de nuevo a su casa, donde se acurruco en el cojín de Niall, para leerla “te quiero Liam” solo decía eso, solo eso, pero que significaba, Liam no lo sabía, y sin parar volvió a llorar, Liam no sabía que significaba, que pasaba, él no lo sabía.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Capítulo 3- Nialler

Niall había despertado aun con Liam abrazándole y le gustó tanto que no le dio ninguna importancia al despertador, por las mañanas siempre estaban solos, los padres siempre se iban a trabajar sobre las seis o incluso antes, trabajar en algo importante debía ser duro, sobre todo por las horas de sueño, sabiendo que quizás molestaría a Liam recogió el despertador y lo apago así consiguiendo quizás un rato más de sueño en los brazos de Liam, y se sentía tan bien, Liam no se alejó, sino que estaban tan apretados que parecía no haber nada entre ellos, quizás sí que merecía la pena, quizás todas las tontería que había escuchado de sus anteriores padres no eran más que mentiras, el merecía ser feliz, y estaba tan feliz, él nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan bien, pero no quería pensar y que pasaría luego, él no lo pensaba, solo se acurruco más en Liam aunque parecía imposible acurrucarse más, pero lo hizo, Niall ya no dormía, lo intento pero simplemente solo cerro los ojos y espero reconciliar el sueño, quizás lo que pensaba no le dejaba hacer tal cosa, quizás era eso que se lo impedía, él no podía parar de pensar en Liam, si era normal todo esto, él nunca fue tan cariñoso, nunca y ahora, el confundido todo lo que puede estar, esta acurrucado en el pecho del chico más mayor, y quizás no era correcto, se suponía que eran hermanos, aunque solo fuese en unos papeles impresos, lo era, solo por unas firmas lo eran, pero no compartían sangre, Niall tuvo que negar con la cabeza, él no podía pensar en Liam como futuro novio, o lo que fuese, no podía ya que Liam no era gay y Niall no estaba ni seguro de lo que era ,tampoco es que nunca se lo pregunto, las chicas le atraían, pero ahora esta Liam que con nada descoloca su mundo y se vuelve tan complicado todo, ya hacía meses que pensaba estas cosas, estas cosas que empezó a pensar el primer mes que estuvo en esta casa, ya había cumplido quince, y no hacía más de tres meses de ello, pero seguro que más de uno y medio si, Niall pensaba que se volvería loco, en ocasiones solo podía pensar en Liam, otras ocasiones en como huir de lo que se había convertido en una rutina, huir del estúpido que le dejo ese moratón en su estómago ya hacía mucho, sin saber porque estaba enfadado con Niall y cada vez era más violento, pero su cuerpo estaba aprendiendo a soportarlo, o más que aprendiendo, solo estaba recordando cómo se soportaba, solo estaba allí tumbado despierto, acurrucado en Liam intentando que Liam no despertase, y funciono, no despertó, no hasta que ya llegaban media hora tarde, que despertó, Niall decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido, y al parecer logro parecerlo, logro parecer dormido, Liam despertó y sonrió al ver como Niall estaba apoyado en el pecho de Liam agarrando con fuerza su camiseta, desplego un poco su mente y solo pudo imaginar a Niall con la mirada juguetona quitándole la camiseta, despacio para torturar a Liam un poco, acariciando su piel, mientras Liam besaba toda la piel que tan pronto como Niall quito la camiseta quedo visible, Liam negó en el pensamiento, él había dejado a su novia, después de mucho tiempo insistiendo para salir con ella tuvo que dejarla, él no tenía claro nada, o eso el creía pero estaba claro que amaba a Niall, lo amaba pero estaba prohibido, Liam le sonaba como un cliché para una tonta novela, una más de las millones que utilizan el mismo recurso, pero el llevaba tanto tiempo así, tanto tiempo, el en lo único que no dudaba era en que era bisexual, él ya lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera, solo con imaginar de nuevo como continuaría, dejando a Niall jugar con algo de impaciencia con la hebilla del cinturón, mientras el reía, acariciando la piel de la espalda de Niall suavemente provocándolo una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, abalanzándose sobre Niall para probar si el cinturón del otro chico sería más fácil de quitar, acariciando la cintura del más pequeño, dejando reposar besos, mientras que sus habilidosas manos intentaban lentamente desabrochar el cinturón del joven y conseguir abrir el cinturón para liberar de una de las dos capas que le quedaban para poder acariciar donde tocaba para poder escuchar gemidos de placer intensos de la preciosa voz de Niall, para lentamente y creando gran impaciencia en el joven le hiciese llegar, Liam solo pudo apartar las manos del cuerpo de Niall en ese momento, Niall estaba dormido a su lado, o eso pensaba Liam, pero estaba claro que debía ducharse ahora, o la erección que tenía le empezaría a doler, se levantó y por raro que pareciera no miro el reloj en ningún momento, fue directo al armario donde cogió ropa para cambiarse después de la ducha y acto seguido se metió en el baño para ducharse, estaba claramente duro y eso quizás hacia más difícil el hecho de que era algo prohibido, porque sabía que no podía dejar de pensar así, después de ducharse hasta que su cuerpo logro la tranquilidad, se secó cuidadosamente, para no acabar imaginando que algún día podrían ser las manos de Niall, y se vistió rápido, Niall mientras Liam se duchaba se había levantado y se había vestido había preparado los libros exceptuando el de primera hora, sabía que a esa clase no llegarían, Liam nada más salir de la ducha, aun con el cabello por secar, no pudo evitar que en su cara apareciese algo que aparentaba como estar sonrojado y así estaba, hacia unos instantes tenía una erección por el chico que ahora le miraba con sus bonitos ojos azules tan atento a los detalles “llegamos muy tarde” dijo Niall aún no había mirado la hora desde que Liam había entrado en el baño, pero lo más seguro que a segunda hora tampoco llegasen, o a la hora completa, no si debían caminar a clase, y esa era la única opción ya que el autobús escolar no era como uno normal, solo pasaba por las mañanas una solo vez, Liam en seguida miro la hora “joder, es muy tarde,¿ tienes todo preparado?” pregunto y a lo que Niall contesto asintiendo “si” Liam tenía que preparar las cosas, “Niall, sé que no te va eso de hacer el desayuno, pero podrías hacerlo tú” pidió con voz algo suplicante a Niall, Niall sentía que derretiría con esa voz, aunque estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de que debía ocuparse de hacer el desayuno, Liam le había intentado enseñar como cocinar mejor, a no incendiar la cocina, y Niall sabía lo suficiente para hacer un buen desayuno, pero Niall siempre fue un poco desastre y siempre tuvo la atención de Liam puesta en lo que cocinaba y en como lo hacía, pero tal y como había estado aprendiendo el haría el desayuno “¿qué quieres?” pregunto Niall, a lo que Liam respondió sonriendo “sorprendeme, venga, lo que te apetezca” dijo y Niall fue a la cocina donde empezó a cocinar y no sabe como pero cuando acabo todo estaba bien, quizás demasiados trastos sobre la encimera y la cocina algo sucia, pero de eso se encargaría al volver a casa, y la comida parecía estar bastante bien, Liam fue a la cocina, vio lo cocinado por Niall “muy bien, ahora tengo que mirar que no sea toxica… Nialler, lo has ensuciado todo” dijo también observando la cocina “lo limpiare cuando vuelva, luego” dijo Niall, y en realidad no estaba centrado en eso, sino que estaba más centrado en el maravilloso mote que Liam le puso el mismo día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, le gustaba, se sentaron y comieron demasiado rápido incluso, después de comer recogieron las cosas “venga Nialler, que ya llegamos tarde” dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Niall para caminar todo lo rápido posible sin hacer mal bien al estómago ya que acababan de comer, el camino fue largo y por suerte, nadie los vio entrar en clase, no había nadie en los pasillos, y como solo faltaban unos quince minutos para acabar tercera hora, la verdad el camino en autobús se pasa rápido, pero andando es todo un suplicio, por suerte ninguno de los dos se hizo daño en el estómago por ir caminando tan rápido, nada más llegar Liam se fue a dejar sus cosas en su casillero y Niall hizo lo mismo, la gente empezó a salir de clase, Louis, Zayn y Harry localizaron rápido a Liam y Niall, que esperaban en la cafetería ya con la comida servida, “faltando a las clases más aburridas, Niall, no te lleves a Liam al lado oscuro” dijo Louis bromeando “el despertador no sonó” explico Liam como si fuera necesario explicarlo “te habrás acordado de traer la ropa de deporte y todo Niall” dijo Harry y por suerte no otra cosa, se había acordado y lo había preparado “si, lo prepare” respondió Niall, mientras los tres chicos estaban yendo a coger comida, Niall solo podía estar en silencio, y Liam también, ambos estaban avergonzados, no solo Liam por su erección que esperaba que no notara Niall esta mañana, sino porque una vez más habían acabado durmiendo juntos como si nada, pero eso ya era casi normal, los chicos en poco tiempo empezaron a dormir juntos, porque tenía miedo a una película, porque el otro pensaba que se caería, porque así solo hay que arreglar una cama, y escusa tras escusa, la cama de arriba apenas estaba usada, los padres que sabían que dormían juntos, aunque ambos creían las escusas, decidieron cambiar la cama miniatura que tenían para dormir, a ellos le encantaba su cama pequeña, era la excusa perfecta para estar cerca, para poder estar cerca sin pensar que estaba tan mal esto, ahora, tenían una gran cama de matrimonio, era muy grande, aunque la verdad, no le quito tanto espacio como pensaban de la habitación de los chicos, los padres la habían comprado hoy mismo, y solo tenían que desmontar la que tienen ahora, y colocar esa gran cama, el hecho de que los chicos no estuvieran ablando era por darse cuenta que hacía meses que Liam no utilizaba su cama, el hecho de que Niall sí que se diese cuenta de la erección, pero que la ignorase, el hecho que dé sin darse cuenta estuvieron todo el camino con las manos cogidas, el hecho de que Liam dijera que el desayuno se veía apetecible, Niall, se sentía feliz, y Liam también, pero también les avergonzaba, por suerte Harry estuvo a tiempo para hacer que el silencio desapareciera, y poco después los otros dos chicos, “bueno, que tal?” pregunto Harry, Niall levanto los hombros “entiendo” dijo Harry, desde hacía tiempo esos chicos hablaban así, ellos dos se entendían, pero nadie más los entendía, los chicos comían, Louis y Zayn se pasaron el tiempo tirándose la comida que ya no querían unos a otros, hasta haber empezado sin querer un tipo de guerra de comida “me voy antes de que esto se convierta en una batalla campal, me llevo a Niall” dijo Harry, Niall sabía que lo más seguro acabarían hablando de Liam otra vez, pero fue Harry quien hace un tiempo, realmente poco, empezó a hablar de cómo Niall miraba a Liam, así que Harry se convirtió en un tipo de confidente para Niall “venga, cuéntame, sabes que yo nunca lo diré, aunque sea algo muy gracioso, no diré nada” dijo Harry mientras se acercaba para escuchar que le diría “sabes que llevo un tiempo que Liam duerme conmigo” dijo Niall a lo que Harry asintió “hoy, yo estaba despierto cuando Liam aún estaba dormido, él se despertó, y estábamos muy apretados, me observo, y al parecer, solo con mirarme tuvo una erección, después el pobre se ducho, pero, yo estaba es plan, esto está pasando o mi imaginación está jugando conmigo, y” suspiro Niall, mientras Harry intentaba no reírse, Liam tuvo una erección con solo ver a Niall dormir, preocupante en verdad, pero ante todo gracioso “no te rías, Harry, a mí no me da ninguna gracia, al contrario, estoy de los nervios” Harry paso un brazo los hombros de Niall “pobre mi Niall, enamorado perdido que estas, no nervioso” dijo y aunque su voz parecía indicar que bromeaba Harry no bromeaba del todo por suerte Harry había cortado la conversación, por suerte Niall no había continuado hablando, había dejado ese y vagabundeando en la frase, pero no dijo que eso le gusto, llegaron a clase, donde antes de ir al gimnasio se puso el chándal, dejo sus ropa y las cosas para ducharse y salió por la otra puerta que tenía el baño, la puerta que daba al gimnasio del colegio, que en verdad parecía un polideportivo y para sorpresa de Niall la clase de deportes no fue tan dura como era antes, quizás se estaba poniendo en forma o el profesor había bajado la intensidad, pero la verdad, hoy se sentía bastante bien, no estaba tan cansado, se dirigió a las duchas donde el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y se sentía bien estando limpio, se miró al espejo, Niall en ese instante decidió que cambiaría sus aspecto un poco, para gustar más, se peinó y salió del lugar, él no había pensado en el abusón, no había pensado que quizás le estaría esperando fuera, ni Harry, él tampoco lo sabía, pero nada más dar un paso fuera Niall fue agarrado por el cuello de su camiseta, él ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a esto, aunque no lo entendía de ninguna manera, pero no recibió tan rápido como esperaba, sino que el chico también pretendía dar lecciones “llegando tarde, estúpido maricon, no eres más que una gran mierda, y no mereces nada, y para que te entre de una vez en la cabeza, será mejor que te lo haga entrar a golpes” dijo, Niall ya estaba preparado, brazo protegiendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo que podía proteger “la única mierda eres tú” así como así se escucha de lejos, voz enfadada que nunca había escuchado Niall, nunca viniendo de Liam “así que tenemos al estúpido de su hermano, dime, tus padres te están sustituyendo por este engendro, quieres unirte a pegarle” nada más decir esas palabras y sin escuchar respuesta de Liam, ya que no pasaron ni dos segundos de su pregunta, Niall empezó a llorar, no quería, él sabía que Liam no le pegaría, pero si Liam llegase a creer las estúpidas palabras del chico, no sabía, no le pegaría, pero solo de pensarlo se echó a llorar “tú que eres subnormal o te lo haces, nunca en mi vida le haría daño a Niall, enterado, suéltalo” dijo Liam, Niall sonrió un poco, de forma disimulada, Liam nunca le haría daño e intentaba protegerle, y aunque sabía que recibiría, le daba igual, no le importaba a Niall recibir, ya que algo le había hecho feliz en el instante, “así que quieres que suelte al imbécil” dijo el chico “si, suéltalo ahora” dijo, “lo que quieras” dijo el chico levantando hacia arriba a Niall haciéndole sentir incluso asfixia para luego soltarlo de golpe en el suelo, Liam fue rápido y firme a ayudar a Niall, pero en si camino se encontró con el chico que le impedía el paso “no pensabas que le soltaría así como así, ¿verdad?” dijo pegándole ahora a Liam un golpe lo suficiente fuerte para incluso romper un casillero, en la cabeza, Liam cayo, y el chico se fue por su camino, Niall que solo tenía golpes cogió el teléfono de Liam y llamo a la ambulancia, quizás era exagerado, pero Liam, estaba tirado en el suelo, no se movía, sí que respiraba pero no se movía, llevaba minutos así, no respondía, no está consciente, y había sangre, había un corte, quizás provocado por los anillos del que acababa de golpearle, había un pequeño corte que iba de dos centímetros por encima de la ceja, asta como cinco centímetros alejado de la oreja, y por suerte parecía que no había hecho nada en el ojo, pero Liam no se movían, no solo Niall estaba a punto de tener un extraño ataque de pánico, sino que Harry que salió después de que el ruido cesara y al ver el panorama, cayo de rodillas “le golpeo en la cabeza, él me quería proteger y le golpeo en la cabeza, ya llame a la ambulancia, lleva diez minutos así, no contesta, no se mueve, pero está vivo” dijo Niall, Harry solo podía imaginar lo grave que podría ser la conmoción cerebral que quizás le había dejado a su amigo, Harry sentía que no podía moverse, pero se levantó “avisare a los chicos” Louis y Zayn no estaban, y era extraño, esos dos siempre acompañaban a Liam, pero al parecer, no se habían movido de clase, Harry miro si estaban en el aula de castigados, no abrió sino que miro por una pequeña ventana que había en la puerta, maldijo haber mirado, lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía ver como los labios que en un tiempo fueron capturados por él, los labios con los que aun soñaba, estaban besando a Zayn, pero no tenía tiempo de recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto y pisoteado, no había tiempo, él no sabía ni como abrir la puerta sin encontrarse el panorama, decidió tocar la puerta y fingir que buscaba un profesor “hay algún profesor” dijo mientras entraba, “chicos, menos mal que os encuentro, es Liam, intento proteger a Niall, escondes el recibió un golpe en la cabeza, y lleva un buen rato tirado en el suelo, está vivo, pero no está para nada consciente” dijo intentando que su voz no sonase tan dolida, aunque no pudo evitarlo y aunque era triste, debía guardárselo, Louis y Zayn ignoraron su castigo y fueron corriendo a donde en teoría estaban Niall y Liam, pero ahora estaban dos personas más, una camilla y las lágrimas y sollozos de Niall “quien viene con el” dijo uno de los dos médicos que habían venido a atender “soy su hermano, adoptivo, pero su hermano” dijo Niall “si, que se venga este chico, parece haber estado también en la pelea” dijo una siendo algo insensible “él se metió en la pelea para protegerme” dijo Niall “ojala tuviese un hermano como el tuyo” dijo uno de los médicos, los chicos se acercaron lentamente, “te vas con el” dijo Harry, ahora más conmocionado al ver a Liam en una camilla “que tiene?” pregunto Zayn “no saben exactamente, dicen que el golpe le pudo causar un coma temporal, dicen que podría despertar incluso en horas, pero si no despierta en menos de una semana, se volverá algo preocupante, dicen que podría tener una conmoción, pero que no fuese gran cosa, solo esta inconsciente por la velocidad del golpe, se repondrá” Niall lloraba desesperadamente, “chico, nos vamos” dijo uno de los médicos, se despidieron con las manos mientras Niall se estaba yendo con Liam al hospital, Los chicos decidieron llamar a la madre, que al parecer se echó a llorar en el momento que le explicaron lo que sabían, Niall, sabía que había gente y debía actuar como un hermano, durante todo el camino estuvo agarrado a la mano de Liam, cuando tuvieron que separarse, Niall no podía con el mismo, todo era tan fuerte, Liam ya estaba colocado en una habitación, la habitación era para dos personas pero no había nadie más en esa habitación, Niall abrazo a Liam, “porque lo hiciste, yo estoy acostumbrado a los golpes, no creas que nadie me quiso hacer daño antes, lo hicieron, pero tú no tenías por qué meterte, yo estoy acostumbrado desde pequeño, no debías protegerme” dijo Niall susurrando pensando que quizás no había nadie tras suya, pero se equivocó, los chicos habían llegado y Harry fue el primero que llego a la habitación, escuchando el pequeño discursito que Niall se dio a Liam mientras agarraba su mano “que paso Niall?” fue la voz de Harry, y aunque le hubiera gustado que nadie hubiera escuchado nada, la verdad que fue un alivio que fuese Harry, no su actual madre, no Louis, ya que él es sensible y no Zayn, que aunque sabía que ayudaría, Niall prefería guardar sus secretos bien guardados “en otro momento te lo cuento Harry” dijo, sin buscar expresar ningún tipo de emoción “en otro momento se traduce como un nunca ¿verdad?” dijo Harry, su voz, estaba claramente preocupado “quizás, quizás lo signifique” dijo Niall, Harry se acercó por la espalda y abrazo a Niall “el estará bien, tranquilo, y si te protegió es porque te quería” dijo Harry “nadie me quería, hasta que llegue aquí” dijo, Niall estaba tan afectado que no podía parar de sentirse como una mierda “Niall, no digas tonterías, nosotros te queremos, todos, los padres de Liam, Liam, los chicos, incluyéndome a mí, todos” Niall se giró y abrazo a Harry escondiendo su cara, solo podía llorar, los chicos entraron, “Niall” dijo Louis al ver como lloraba, Niall se separó un poco de Harry, y aunque no quería dio dos pasos más cerca de la salida, más cerca de Louis “que” dijo, susurrando “no susurres, por favor, todo va estar bien” dijo, y se abalanzo a abrazarle, dibujando círculos en la espalada para tranquilizarle, y logro tranquilizarle, “Niall, quieres que cuando llegue vuestra madre salgamos todos un poco” dijo Louis “no me quiero separar” dijo Niall esperando que no sacase argumentos “tú mismo dijiste que quería cambiarte el look, entonces porque no te pones más guapo para cuando despierte Liam, así quizás al caiga a tus pies” dijo Louis, a lo que Niall respondió sonrojándose de una manera exagerada “pero… Harry, no te contare nunca nada” dijo Niall acusando a Harry con el dedo “yo no dije nada” dijo “Harry, no dijo nada, tú no puedes ni esconderlo” dijo Louis “no, no pensáis que doy asco o algo así?” pregunto Niall “no, él no es tu hermano de sangre, así que, no está del todo prohibido, o eso creo” dijo Louis hablando algo en general “que has pensado para tu cambio de look?” pregunto Louis “quería teñirme el pelo, creo que sería suficiente” dijo Niall “que color?” pregunto Harry, “yo creo que el rubio le quedaría bien” dijo Zayn que parecía no hablar casi nunca “ya había pensado en ese color, y lo había elegido” dijo Niall, casi como si hubiera escuchado la madre apareció, tirándose a abrazar Niall, y luego a abrazar a Liam “me voy, quieren sacarme, no quieren verme llorar más, luego volveré” dijo Niall a su actual madre “cariño, ve a casa, yo me quedo esta noche, tu si quieres ven mañana, intenta distraerte, sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano Liam” dijo Niall asintió y se fue con los otros chicos para ir a la peluquería, cambiaría su corte y su color de pelo, llegaron a una donde solía ir Louis y el pelo de Louis siempre fue envidiable, entraron y les atendieron, los chicos miraban como peinaban a Niall, cuando acabaron, Niall parecía diferente, pero estaba increíblemente guapo, sus ojos se habían vuelto más impresionante de lo que ya eran incluso antes y Niall siempre tuvo unos ojos impresionantes “que tal estoy?” pregunto, a lo que los chicos tenían la respuesta concreta “impresionante” fue Louis, Zain le dio un pequeño empujón y apareció una sonrisa tonta en Louis que pronto escondió, Niall no se dio cuenta, pero Harry, el si se dio cuenta, y la verdad, prefería ser ignorante a sufrir, “Niall, que quieres hacer?” pregunto Louis “irme a casa, si queréis quedaros un rato y miramos una película” dijo Niall intentando ser amable aunque lo único que quería es quedarse solo “te acompañamos” dijo Zain, Zain siempre sabía lo que las personas que le rodeaban pensaban, sabía que era lo que querían, eso era bueno en ese momento, el camino fue demasiado silencioso, nada más llegar, Niall se fue corriendo a la puerta de su casa, les despidió con la mano y entro, los otros chicos ahora debían coger el bus “pobre Niall” dijo Louis, y la verdad se sentía triste por Niall “ahora debemos ayudarle, y si no despierta, le ayudaremos siempre” dijo Zain mostrando lo que se llamaría como el lado paterno, tan protector, Louis eso le enloquecía, pero estando Harry, no podía hacer nada, Louis le hubiera gustado encontrar el amor en otra persona, pero fue Zain quien le dio el hombro para llorar por lo de Harry, fue Zain quien lo escucho, fue Zain quien le dio consuelo, fue Zain que dijo que le quiso siempre, y Louis, aunque con un gran peso en la conciencia se enamoró de Zain, Niall, entro en su habitación, lo primero que le llamo la atención, la cama de matrimonio, “ya que siempre dormís juntos, pensamos que así tendríais más espacio” dijo su actual padre que estaba detrás de él “y si no llega a despertar” dijo Niall mientras se lanzó a dar un abrazo a su actual padre, y al igual que antes llorando desconsolado “tranquilo Niall, despertara” dijo, acariciando el pelo de Niall “seguro que se sorprende al ver tu nuevo peinado, hijo, estas guapísimo” dijo, Niall escondo su cara ya que estaba sonrojado, “seguro que se pone bien, además denunciaremos al chico” dijo el padre y aunque intentaba sonar tranquilizador para Niall, estaba claro que en su voz había angustia y rabia, “seguro que le gusto tener más espacio para dormir, gracias” agradeció Niall, “quieres estar solo” dijo el padre “si, por favor” respondió Niall, a lo que el padre asintió “te traeré la comida arriba, y si no bajas para la cena también te la subiré” explico, Niall no debía dejar de comer, cuando al fin el padre estaba fuera, Niall se tumbó en la nueva cama, encendió su música y se durmió, pero antes cogió una camiseta de Liam y se la puso, quedo dormido, antes de que el padre trajese la comida, el padre era consciente de que el amor que sentían los dos chicos no era algo normal, no era el amor que se tienen dos hermanos, pero cuando vio a Niall dormir con la camiseta de Liam, el padre era consciente de ello, eso solo hizo estar más triste al padre, Liam actuaba igual, el día, el primer día que Niall salió golpeado, Liam no hizo otra cosa que correr a ver como estaba, y acto seguido, dormir abrazándolo a ver que estaba bien, eso hacia tan triste para el padre, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si Niall perdiese a Liam, no quería pensar en que nadie perdiese a Liam, sabía que Niall estaría mucho pero, tan mal, que no parecería ni él y eso le preocupaba, quizá eran hermanos de papel, pero, se amaban, y como buen padre, el solo deseaba ver a sus hijos felices, aunque fuese difícil de asimilar, dejo la comida y se fue abajo, Niall no despertó hasta la cena, y sí que bajo a comer con su actual padre “bajo para comer” dijo Niall, no se había molestado en cambiarse de camiseta para disimular, aun llevaba la camiseta a cuadros roja, “ven, siéntate” dijo el padre, ya estaban los platos preparados “come, bueno si quieres” dijo el padre, Niall solo asintió con la cabeza, y nada más acabar, hecho los platos a lavar “los puedo lavar mañana, ¿verdad?” pregunto Niall y el padre solo asintió, fue silencioso, quizás porque en unas horas habría pasado un día, y el tiempo era en menos de una semana, Niall subió a la habitación y volvió a tumbarse, hasta quedar dormido, sabía que tendría pesadillas, solo podía pensar en que pasaría, mientras quedo dormido.

……………… ……………… .Liam tirado en la cama recordando cuando despertó, no reconoció a Niall, su pelo, él estaba tan bien, y él se sentía dolorido, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza ese día, pero se centró en cómo estaba Niall, no quería verle mal por él, no quería hacerle llorar, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital y Liam se asustó, ahora que lo piensa daba risa, pero en verdad, solo entristecía, la verdad, los recuerdos que tanto amaba Liam eran como una maldición, amaba esos recuerdos, pero, quizás eso era lo único que le quedaba de Niall, quizás era lo último de él, Niall no volvería, tocaron la puerta de la habitación, estaba a su padre o a su madre, pero no fue nada menos que sus amigos, hacia unos días que la búsqueda era mucho más intensa, el tiempo no ayudaba llovía constantemente , y Liam no dejaba de empeorar, los chicos estaban tan preocupados, tanto, “Liam, estas bien?” pregunto Zain, pero Liam se negó a mirarles, pero si les explicaría “fui donde la primera cita mía y de Nialler, y había dejado esto para mí, hace medio mes que lo dejo, es lo único que se” dijo señalando el pañuelo que había en la mesita de noche, Harry lo cogió, y sin leerlo en alto sabiendo que quizás provocaría que Liam llorara, lo leyó en su mente, y perfectamente sonaba como una despedida sin adiós, “no volverá” dijo Liam, Louis y Zain cogieron el pañuelo, y casi lloran, al igual que Harry, en esa habitación todo parecía haberse vuelto fúnebre, y únicamente era triste, “ Liam sal de aquí un poco” dijo Louis, Liam asintió, parecía estar pasando algo bueno, decidieron pasear, sin ton ni son, sin destino, Harry sabía que lo que estaba ocultando estaba mal, él hablaba con Niall, pero, Niall no le conto donde se encontraba, pero, debía decirle a Liam, debía decirle que Niall estaba bien, no bastaba la palabra, tenía que hacer que Niall hablase con él, Harry cogió su teléfono, y por extraño que pareciese, ya había un mensaje, de Niall:  
•Que le pasa a Liam?, se le ve mal•  
•qué esperas que le pase, piensa que incluso podrías estar muerto, y tu nota la del parque de atracciones le ha descolocado del todo, debes hablar con él, ,espera, como es que lo ves, has dicho que se le ve mal, ¿Dónde estás?•  
•Harry, no pienso salir, no podría, yo, el me odia, me lo dijo, no podría salir, yo le amo, y él me odia•  
•no es así, él se ve tan mal, porque cree que te ha perdido, si incluso se pone tu ropa para tener tu olor, no seas estúpido, por favor, dile algo, aunque sea un estúpido mensaje, o yo le enseñare este•  
•no tienes más mensajes míos•  
•se borran automáticamente•   
•adiós•  
Así dejo a Harry, no sabía si haría algo o si, tendría que enseñarle los mensajes, o no sabía, así de simple, así como así empezó a sonar el móvil de Liam y aunque al principio parecía una llamada, era un mensaje, Harry rezo con todas sus fuerzas para que fuese Niall, Liam, después de girarse bruscamente, miro a Harry con cara de estar muy confundido “Harry, enseñame sus mensajes, dice que me enseñes sus mensajes” dijo, con la voz como si estuviese perdido “es Niall, ¿verdad?” pregunto Harry, los otros dos que no parecían enterrarse mucho al principio pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaba “Harry, has estado hablando con Niall” dijo Louis “el me hablo, al principio de la semana fue cuando recibí el primer mensaje, ayer hable con él, y ahora, me dijo que no dijese nada, pero… lo siento” dijo Harry mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y dejaba leer a Liam los mensajes anteriores   
“•que le pasa a Liam?, se le ve mal••qué esperas que le pase, piensa que incluso podrías estar muerto, y tu nota la del parque de atracciones le ha descolocado del todo, debes hablar con él, ,espera, como es que lo ves, has dicho que se le ve mal, ¿Dónde estás?••Harry, no pienso salir, no podría, yo, el me odia, me lo dijo, no podría salir, yo le amo, y él me odia••no es así, él se ve tan mal, porque cree que te ha perdido, si incluso se pone tu ropa para tener tu olor, no seas estúpido, por favor, dile algo, aunque sea un estúpido mensaje, o yo le enseñare este••no tienes más mensajes míos••se borran automáticamente• •adiós•”  
Leyó atentamente Liam “yo no le odio” dijo, mientras abrazo a Harry, sí que estaba enfadado con él, pero había conseguido señales de vida de Niall y quizás eso sí que valía “lo sé” dijo Harry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Capítulo 4- Pequeña Cama De Hospital

Ya hacia horas que Niall no podía dormir, el día anterior con todas las emociones él no podía con el mismo, estaba tan cansado, y hoy no podía dormir, no sabiendo que Liam estaba en el hospital y hasta que saliese de clase, no podía soportar pensar que podría estar pasándole algo malo, ya arto de tumbarse en la cama sin saber qué hacer, decidió ducharse, y después de tardar una hora larga, le quedaba otra larga hora antes de ir a clase y quizás faltar adrede escondiéndose en el cuarto de baño, quizás sería de la única manera que además se libraría de la paliza del chico, preparo todo lo necesario para las clases y aun no era hora, faltaba como tres cuartos de hora, decidió dar un pequeño paseo, encontró un pequeño parque donde únicamente había un par de columpios, nada más, aparte de un gran terreno lleno de hierva aparentemente bien cuidada, se sentó en uno de los columpios oxidados, se fijó bien donde estaba, era un hotel viejo, un hotel que tenía un parque, un parque que al final se quedó como público, pero estaba abandonado, exceptuando por la hierba, estaba tan bien cuidada “chico, si te apoyas mucho, te caerás” dijo con voz dulce una anciana tras él, la anciana a poco a poco se acercó al chico “que te pasa?” dijo la mujer, Niall cerró los ojos, no, sentía como si en momentos su respiración fuese a dejar de funcionar, y era una tontería porque en ningún momento debía decirle la verdad, si quería le podría mentir y salir de lugar, pero tampoco sería tan malo compartir con alguien como se sentía, no podía quedarse todo eso en su interior, como si no pudiese hablar, no podía callarse porque incluso pensaba que se asfixiaría si no le contaba a alguien “alguien podría morir, alguien tan importante para mí” dijo susurrando, “¿ y porque no estas con esa persona ahora?” dijo la señora mayor “tengo que ir a clase, y luego iré con él, todo el tiempo” la señora sonrió al tono de voz de Niall, en la forma que lo dijo, con la emoción que lo dijo “tu novio estará muy feliz de tenerte” dijo la señora mayor, Niall no evito sonrojarse, y aunque no era su novio no se molestó en negarlo, “gracias” dijo Niall mientras alejaba despidiéndose, y agradecía a la señora que no conocía, había muchos lugares bonitos, pero, lo más seguro que el parque ese se convirtiera en uno de sus lugares favoritos, fue rápido a la parada, y por suerte no perdió el autobús, los chicos estaban en la parte trasera, como siempre, el sitio donde solía estar Liam, libre para supuestamente Niall, Niall no pensaba sentarme en el sitio, sino que en la segunda fila, donde nadie se sentaba, porque estaba más vigilado, él se sentó allí, solo, no esperaba que le hablasen “chico como estas?” preguntó el conductor, con el que no había hablado nunca sin la presencia de Liam “porque todo el mundo me pregunta como estoy, yo no soy importante, es Liam quien está en una cama de un hospital por protegerme, dejad de preguntarme como estoy, preguntadme por Liam” dijo Niall, parecía enfadado y quizás lo estaba, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por haber dejado a Liam protegerle, no debía ser así, en nada llegaron, Niall salió corriendo, dejo sus cosas, solo llevándose con el móvil y como había incluso planeado se fue a los baños, se sentó en el suelo y de nuevo se echó a llorar, quizás la gente no podría comprenderlo, pero Liam, fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que le mostro amor, y no podía evitar pensar que podía morir, y eso no le ayudo tener pesadillas esa misma noche y no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver el rostro de Liam, Niall pensaba que solo sería una triste pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, nada más, rezaba para que fuese solo eso, “Niall, no puedes esconderte de ir a clase” dijo una voz que Niall reconocía, era Harry “mira como lo estoy haciendo” respondió algo enfadado, no quería que le viesen llorar, y estaba llorando, sin parar “esto no te hace bien” dijo mientras se giraba para irse “quedate, solo unos minutos” dijo Niall, Harry se sorprendió, Niall solo estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer, y se sentía tan mal, Harry se sentó a su lado, y Niall apoyo su cabeza en el hombro “gracias “dijo susurrando, ya habían pasado unos quince minutos “me tengo que ir” dijo Harry aunque no quería dejar a Niall solo, pero debía irse, “luego te veo” dijo Niall intentando parecer que estaba bien, pero estaba tan jodido, tan mal “sabes que no deberías faltar” claramente hoy ninguno de sus amigos no pensaban dejarlo en paz y solo unos minutos después de que Harry se fuese a clase y Niall pensaba que por fin estaría solo para quedarse allí mientras su miseria le hace llorar, pero no, no pensaban dejarlo tranquilo, la puerta se abrió “que quieres?” pregunto Niall incluso enfadado “solo pensaba, que por muy solo que digas que quieras estar, no es verdad, así que digas lo que digas, me quedare contigo” Zain como no, él no hablaba mucho, pero siempre daba grandes consejos, y siempre hacia sentir bien a quien ayudase, “y que quieres hacer, quedarte conmigo a mirar las paredes del baño hasta que puedas incluso, memorizarlas” dijo Niall intentando que cambiase de opinión “no, pero, aunque sé que está mal, traje algo que quizás te hará dejar de pensar” dijo, Niall levanto una ceja, y Zayn saco una botella de alcohol cuyo nombre Niall no se molestó en mirar “si a Louis le pasase algo, yo las necesitaría, ¿quieres?” Niall sonrió, había probado pocas veces el alcohol, pero sabía que en ese momento solo podría hacerle bien, comparando como esta “¿Louis? Así que Zain está loco por Lou, venga dame un poco, pero no creo que esto sea suficiente si tú también vas a beber” dijo Niall sonriendo un poco “no creas que me gaste el dinero solo para ti” dijo sonriendo “eres un buen amigo Zain” dijo mientras cogía un sorbo, ya después de haberse bebido entre ambos la única botella que había traído, ambos estaban algo afectados por el alcohol, entre miles de tonterías desde animales como son tortugas voladoras hasta confesar el enamoramiento hacia Liam, de parte de Niall, Zain con sus locuras como que abecés sueña que su sangre esta mayormente compuesta por tinta a que es un superhéroe que lanzaba tinta por los dedos, tinta venenosa, no ya no recordaban que otras tonterías, en ese instante apareció Harry “Zain, ¿Qué has hecho?” pregunto “no es Zain es tintaman” dijo Niall para reír, y se estaba riendo, únicamente quien no se reía era Harry, que en el momento era el único que no estaba afectado por el alcohol en el lugar, Harry estaba claramente enfadado, el alcohol no ayudaría a Niall, no si encima nos ponemos en las peores acciones en el estado de Liam, Liam podría despertar, y lo primero es que Niall fuese a verlo borracho, “Niall, ahora vuelvo, traeré café para ambos” y con esa frase salió del baño “Niall, yo me voy a ver si encuentro a Louis” dijo y parecía que había perdido la borrachera, “adiós, ahora vendrá Harry, corre antes de que te haga a ti beber café, el efecto del alcohol es genial” dijo pareciendo otra persona, él no era así, bien lo sabía, pero, se sentía bien creando su escudo, o fingiendo, así que, así lo hizo, el espero a Harry que se enfadó consideradamente cuando vio que únicamente Niall estaba en el baño, “toma, bebe esto” dijo dándole a Niall el café, lo cogió y tal como había pedido Harry se lo bebió, “cuando puedas ir a clase iremos” dijo Harry, estaba claro que a Niall no se le podía dejar sin vigilancia “es decir te quedas conmigo” dijo Niall sonriendo pensando que había ganado, pero ¿que había ganado? Realmente nada “no, tu vendrás conmigo, esperare quince minutos, no se te pasara tan rápido, así que haz el favor de callarte en clase” sonaba tan enfadado, pero tanto “estas enfadado?” pregunto Niall, a lo que Harry respondió con un bufido, que claramente indicaba que si era así “como quieres que no me enfade, Liam va estar bien, pero tú no paras de compadecerte a ti mismo, de culparte, y no haces otra cosa que hacerte mal, nada más” dijo siendo totalmente sincero, Niall echó a llorar, ahora que intentaba pensarlo mejor, lo que hicieron no fue más que una tontería, pero de las que te arrepientes toda tu existencia, beber en clase, que listos, pero Harry tenía razón, no le hacía bien, pero ¿Qué le hacía bien ahora? Posiblemente nada “bien” respondió y Harry le abrazo “tranquilo, yo te espero en la entrada de clase, pero no te esperare más de quince minutos” dijo sonriendo, era imposible que se le pasase en quince minutos, pero por otra parte Harry no quería ver para nada mal a Niall, tenía que abrirle los ojos y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo, Harry se fue del baño satisfecho, y la verdad que tuvo suerte de haber salido y de haber girado la esquina, pero, en cambio Niall no tenía la suerte de su parte, sino que justo al contrario “mira a quien tenemos aquí, el hermano del lisiado, faltando a clase y borracho, no acatas lecciones ¿verdad?” mierda, Niall maldijo no haber salido antes, si hubiera salido ahora no estaría así, y encima, él no podía pensar del todo, no podía pensar en callarse lo que pensaba, levanto su mano llevándola a la boca para que no soltase nada extraño, nada que pudiese provocar al chico pero sin darse cuenta, fue eso que provoco al chico “sigue sin contestar a mis preguntas, estúpido, Niall, o como te debería llamar el otro idiota, hermano, ya veremos si es capaz de volver a hablar, me das lastima solo eres un depravado enamorado de su propio hermano” dijo, Niall sentía sus venas quemar, estaba tremendamente furioso, ese estúpido había hecho daño a Liam, podría morir, y no tiene ningún peso de consciencia, está orgulloso de ello y para Niall era tan frustrante, no podía mantener las palabras en su sitio, no podía pensar que quizás en Twitter no recibiría ningún tipo de violencia por expresar lo que piensa, no lo pensó, no lo hizo, y seguro que luego se arrepentiría de eso, se arrepentiría de no haber pensado en que el silencio sería mejor opción “callate, no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así, no mereces nada, en cuanto a Liam, es mil veces mejor que tú, solo ,eres un idiota” dijo Niall criticando todo y más de lo que podía en ese momento “así que soy un idiota, sabes, no pensaba llegar a esto, pero por lo visto, nadie más que yo ve lo idiota que llegas a ser, con tu amigo Harry me sirvió una temporada, y aun desconfían de él, lo tienen que hacer, tu, nunca te perdonaran” dijo, Niall no sabía ni que estaba diciendo, ¿qué pasaba con Harry? “Harry ¿Qué?” dijo Niall con voz impetuosa, una que utilizaba realmente poco, pero que claro que sabía ponerla “a Harry, le perdonaron rápido, pero a ti nunca te perdonaran” repitió simplificando todo el discurso que había recitado anteriormente “¿qué te hizo Harry, que te he hecho yo?” pregunto Niall, quizá sonaba como un investigador, entrevistando a un posible sospechoso, pero, Niall ni si quiera era demasiado consciente de lo que hacía “el solo fue muy mal amigo y me recuerdas a él, cuando le conocí, seguro que serás igual, con su influencia, así que, merecéis mal” explico mientras se abalanzaba sobre Niall, inmovilizándole por completo, ¿Por qué haces esto?” Niall no podía moverse, no podía defenderse, estaba con los nervios preparados para recibir quizás un golpe, su cuerpo estaba intentando crear un cargamento de todo tipos de defensas, solo para que el golpe no le causara muerte, corazón de Niall parecía que dejaría de latir en cualquier momento, el chico cogió su brazo y lo acaricio de arriba abajo, “no tienes ni un solo musculo” dijo soltando una carcajada, y por mucho ruido que quiso hacer su voz, no salía, Niall no sabía que pasaría, estaba tan asustado “así que el chico ya tiene marcas, cómo puedes esconder tantas cicatrices, menos mal que eres pálido” dijo el mayor mientras observaba la muñeca de Niall “¿fuiste tú?” pregunto casi con curiosidad, pero solo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta, Niall estaba totalmente indefenso y no hacía más que decir tonterías, no era momento para remover toda la mierda que se quedo es sus recuerdos y en sus brazos “no fui yo” soltó después de un rato Niall, realmente tuvo que esforzarse para decir la frase ya que el chico le estaba literalmente aplastando, pero como mínimo demostró que los borrachos podían mentir “crees que me crea eso, eres más desgraciado de lo que pensaba” dijo sosteniendo la mano de Niall, cuando Niall vio como sacaba la navaja de su bolsillo no evito retorcerse, no quería recuerdos, no quería más marcas, se retorció hasta que el chico le dejo en libertad “así que forcejeando” dijo riendo, Niall intento correr hacia fuera, pero de nuevo fue cogido por el chico, quizás ninguno de los dos se fijó, pero quizás fue un gran error, no hizo otra cosa que cortarle en la mano que Niall controlaba, el caso era, como se cortaría esa mano Niall, de forma tan precisa, si no era ambidiestro, nadie se daría cuenta, pensó el estúpido que había logrado cortar a Niall casi tan fuerte que podría haberlo matado, no lo mato, eso está por seguro, pero sí que brotaba sangre, “adiós pedazo de mierda” dijo mientras salía con aires de superioridad del lugar, mientras Niall quedaba en el suelo sentado, besando sus rodillas mientras mirabas las heridas, no solo las nuevas, sino que también observo las marcas poco visibles que tenía en la mano contraria, no podía estar allí, solo, sentía que no podría respirar más, quizás llamar a alguien no debía ser la mejor idea, no porque pensaría que el mismo se había cortado, pero quizás, a Harry le podría decir, el , había dicho antes que fue amigo del idiota, y el idiota, dijo que, supuso que a Harry le hizo parecido, no quería hablar, quizás porque incluso le daba algo de miedo respirar mal, cogió su teléfono y escribió un mensaje •socorro, ayudame• decía, no sabía que más escribir, y lo envió, no tardo más de cinco minutos en estar en el baño, quizás Harry pensó que podría ser algún tipo de broma, pero después de encontrarse con el psicópata y al ver como el estúpido le enseñaba la navaja que bien conocía, con sangre, y ver que él no tenía ningún tipo de mal, cuando se fijó en la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, entro, dándose prisa, para encontrarse a Niall llorando, llorando tanto, había sangre, no mucha pero la suficiente para que la piel porcelana de Niall pareciese estar al revés, Niall no se movía, y sin darse cuenta acabo por desmayarse, en el baño, Harry ya había pasado por esto, sabia como arreglarlo, fue a la enfermería donde les quito sin permiso el material necesario, tan pronto como y tuvo que ir fue al baño, donde Niall seguía allí, parecía dormir, Limpio la herida con una toalla que tenía limpia, para luego aplicarle una crema para ese tipo de heridas y con cuidado hizo un vendaje compresivo, pero asegurándose que estaría bien, que no le haría daño ninguno, Niall, tumbado allí, miro de limpiar para que pareciese que nada había pasado, quiso despertar a Niall, algo inútil, pero sin intentalo vio su otra muñeca, era todo demasiado irreal, el chico, no parecía querer suicidarse en ningún momento, Harry sabía que no podía llamar a ningún tipo de médico o seguro que acabaría por meterse en líos Niall, espero, y estuvo casi un hora esperando cuando Niall despertó, “fue el” dijo Harry sabiendo quien había sido Niall miro, se detuvo mirando su brazo, asintió, ya empezaba a llorar, “porque todo el mundo acaba haciéndome lo mismo” dijo Niall mientras abrazaba a Harry, “quien te hizo, lo otro” dijo Harry y sabía que no había sido demasiado delicado y el llanto aún más fuerte de Niall le aseguro “nadie me quiso nunca, y así, pues, es… no quiero hablar” dijo, no quería hablar, él no quería el simple hecho de revivir eso, era tan horrible “sabes, casi es hora de irse de clase, coge tus cosas, la parada para el hospital está cerca, te aconsejo que lleves chaqueta, no sería bueno, ni que te vieran eso, ni que Liam pueda despertar pensando que te querías matar” dijo mientras Niall asintió, se levantó tambaleándose, agarro el brazo de Harry y prácticamente se escondió tras el “acompañame” dijo susurrando cerca del oído de Harry como si fuese una súplica, sabía que era pasar por el estado de shock que en ese momento Niall tenía, sabía exactamente que no podría dejarle solo, no podía o quizás sería mucho peor “tranquilo, no lo haré, no te dejare solo” le aseguro Harry, Harry ya sabía que desde ese momento seria el apoyo de Niall, sabía que Niall hablaría con él, quizás sabría su historia y podría ayudarle, pero, Niall no quería hablar, lo dijo, “gracias” dio Niall, parecía tan asustado, mucho más que los primeros días que estuvo aquí, estaba tan aterrorizado, quizás incluso podría tener un ataque de pánico demasiado fuerte para que Harry supiera controlar, Harry salió primer, mirando no encontrarse con él, no había nadie, quizás porque aún no acabaron las clases, pero sabía que si no se daba prisa habría una estampida de idiotas, saco a Niall del lugar, estaban fuera esperando un bus que lleva al hospital “Harry, me puedo quitar la venda, me molesta muchísimo” dijo Niall, era tan mono, parecía un niño de cinco años débil aferrándose a su hermano, “claro, pero espera que no haya nadie” dijo, y aunque había una o dos personas paseando, Niall se giró, se quitó la chaqueta y tan rápido como pudo se deshizo del vendaje, no parecía que nadie hubiese visto nada y así era, Niall fue tan rápido en quitarse en vendaje, Harry con aun más rapidez le devolvió la chaqueta “ya lo observaras luego, ponte le chaqueta” dijo, y sonaba como un padre protector, eso le hacía gracia, solo era mayor por meses, Niall cogió la chaqueta y tal como había dicho Harry se la puso “¿estás bien?” pregunto Harry a Niall “si, no sé, por ahora, solo… donde puedo tirar esto” dijo, parecía que estaba tragándose todas las palabras que tuviesen que ver con los sentimientos, Harry le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros, “tranquilo” dijo y quizás solo fingía estarlo, pero pareció que se tranquilizó “Harry, que te paso a ti” pregunto, y las piernas de Harry parecían haber empezado a temblar un poco “no hace falta que me lo cuentes” soltó Niall al ver la reacción de Harry, Harry sonrió, claro que se lo contaría, pero quizás sería mejor contárselo en un lugar con sillas y algo más solitario, el bus llego, y Harry se ofreció a pagar el, se sentaron en la fila de atrás, y por extraño que pareciese, nadie más que ellos y el conductor estaban en el lugar, Niall se apoyó en el hombro, y durmió hasta llegar al hospital, ya sabían el número de habitación, no pensaban pasar por la recepcionista, fueron caminando demasiado tranquilos, Liam no había despertado “Niall, cariño, yo debo irme a trabajar, quedate con el” fue la madre de Liam quien hablaba, tenía unas ojeras increíbles, esa fue la mejor madre que jamás tuvo nadie, siempre preocupada de sus hijos, incluso de Niall, Niall asintió “yo me quedare con él, yo y si quiere Harry” dijo y con nada más nombrar a Harry girarse hacia Harry y mirarle con cara de súplica “yo me quedare también” dijo Harry, la madre se levantó, beso la cabeza de Liam, camino hasta Niall y beso su cabeza igual, y para despedirse de Harry le acaricio el hombro, nada más salir, Karen cerró la puerta, Niall se sentó al lado de Liam “no sé qué hacer” dijo Niall “que pasa?” pregunto Harry acercando una silla al lado de Niall “se supone que somos hermanos, pero yo no siento a Liam como un hermano, y por mucho que intente persuadirme a mí mismo, pienso en el cómo mucho más que un hermano, como, pareja” dijo Harry no debía sonreír, pero él lo sabía desde el principio, era tan evidente, paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de Niall “se te noto desde el primer día” dijo para bromear aunque era verdad “tengo pesadillas si no duermo con el” confeso Niall “ayer noche, no pude dormir, ya me había quedado dormido y había descansado suficiente, cada vez que intentaba dormir, despertaba con una pesadilla, acabe por ponerme la camiseta que llevaba el primer día que le vi, así conseguí dormir un poco” siguió confesando, Harry hizo su medio abrazo más apretado, Niall apoyo la cabeza al hombro de Harry “como puedo sentir esto, es tan doloroso” dijo Niall antes de echarse a llorar, Niall había llorado tanto que parecía que se deshidrataría, pero por suerte había bebido, aunque solo fuera alcohol, café y algo de agua, la verdad no eran gran ayuda contra la deshidratación “tranquilo, ten por seguro, el despertara” dijo Harry “cuando?” fue la respuesta del intento de tranquilizarlo que hizo Harry, Harry ya no sabía que decir, gracias a dios que aparecieron los chicos “hola” dijo Zain riéndose un poco “se te paso la borrachera” dijo Niall levantándose “estas bien, estas llorando” dijo Louis mientras se lanzó a abrazar a Niall “bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar, en este momento, es como estar destrozado” dijo, pero en realidad se sentía tan destrozado, y no podía hacer nada, los cuatro chicos se sentaron durante incluso horas, rezaban, lloraban, esperaban, pero Liam no despertaba, ya habían pasado horas, Niall pensaba quedarse a dormir, y los chicos se tenían que ir, solo Harry se quedaría con el “gracias por quedarte” agradeció Niall, en la noche el hospital estaba extremadamente tranquilo, en ocasiones pasaba algo con algún enfermo, pero no había mucha gente en la noche, Niall decidió quitarse la chaqueta estaba harto, quizás los demás que pudieron quitarse el abrigo no se dieron cuenta de lo alto que estaba el aire acondicionado, en cambio Niall sudaba, y encima eso le dolía, ya que el sudor caía en las heridas, se quitó la chaqueta, la habitación estaba cerrada, y solo Liam y el dentro, quizás no se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba vigilando desde que se quitó la chaqueta, vigilante para que Niall no fuese descubierto con esas marcas que no podría explicar, Niall dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla que estaba inicialmente colocada al lado de Liam, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Liam y se limitó a abrazarle, hasta que sorprendentemente quedó dormido, Harry entro en la habitación, y sonrió al ver que Niall había conseguido dormir, él prefería sentarse al lado de los chicos, pero, le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, decidió sentarse ante la puerta en el pasillo, y por suerte siempre estuvo el aire bastante alto, incluso por la noche, se quedó sentado y no tenía sueño alguno, así que se quedó mirando como pasaba el tiempo, Niall despertó con los ojos marones mirándole, parecía asustado, así que decidió apartarse, Liam había despertado, Liam agarro el brazo de Niall, sin darse cuente apretó un poco las heridas, que Niall esperaba que no hubiese visto “Liam, estas bien?” pregunto Niall sonriendo aunque estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor de su brazo “Niall, porque te querías matar?” dijo Liam, Liam ya llevaba un tiempo despierto, quizás solo una hora, despertó viendo el pelo de Niall, casi salta, ¿rubio?, ¿quién es este?, pero al ver la cara reconoció a Niall, acaricio un poco su pelo, le quedaba tan bien, Niall tan precioso, echo de menos a Niall, donde había estado, solo podía recordar y escuchar una y otro vez todos sus pensamientos, era como un limbo, acaricio la cara de Niall, esperaba que se despertara, pero tampoco quería despertarlo, se quedó observándolo, sin decir nada, pero, quizás no debía haberse fijado, o quizás ya lo había visto todo ese rato que estuvo observándole, pero, solo hacía unos minutos se fijó en la mano de Niall, en todo su brazo, heridas, grandes cortes que parecían hecho recientemente, decidió despertar a Niall, “yo no fui” dijo apartando el brazo, Liam quería creerle, pero como le creería, quien cortaría a Niall, sabia quien exactamente le había metido la idea, quizás fue por culpa de Harry, era más fácil pensarlo así, “¿porque lo hiciste?” dijo Liam, Niall se apartó, no le creía, no era capaz de creerlo, entonces que hacia aquí “llamare a la enfermera” dijo Niall, intento no llorar, pero no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras empezaba incluso a temblar, abrazo a Liam, ante todo estaba feliz de que Liam despertase, pero que no le creyese, le dolía tanto que solo quería irse y se dirigió a la puerta “Harry, nos podemos ir, si quieres te espero fuera, en la salida” dijo, y caminado arrastrando los pies mientras trataba de no perder el equilibro desapareció en el gran pasillo, Harry algo confundido entro “¿Liam?” pregunto, y si estaba despierto “por fin estas despierto, que acaba de pasar, Niall, tengo que ir con él, no le puedo dejar solo” dijo Harry intentando que Liam hablase lo más rápido posible de lo que había pasado “Harry,¿ fuiste tú quien le metió la idea de cortarse?” pregunto Liam mientras se desmoronaba llorando, “no, a mí no me creísteis, pero con Niall, se ha repetido mi historia, haz una cosa, creele cuando dice que no es el, o acabaras arrogándolo a los brazos de otro” dijo mientras se giraba ahogando sus propias lagrimas creadas por el recuerdo, la enfermera que Niall había dicho que llamaría ya había llegado, mientras que Harry fue tras Niall. Solo que no lo encontró.  
…………… ……………  
Liam recordaba eso como su primer gran error con Niall, quizás por eso se fue, quizás por eso pensaba que Liam odiaba a Niall, quizás por eso, quizás por eso no le hablo, no dio señales de vida para él, Harry ese día se convirtió en la persona en que más confiaba, quizás por eso no fue a el quien le envió mensajes, quizás por tantas cosas, Liam, no podía seguir más, no podía parar de pensar, Niall, Niall, Niall, era lo único que pensaba día y noche, solo el, nada más, y solo caía en un pozo sin fin de desesperación, porque no daba señales de vida, Liam se tumbó en la gran cama, no la habían cambiado, acaricio el lugar donde solía dormir Niall cuando aún vivía el en el lugar, y después de estar una semana durmiendo muy poco, ya hacía más de mes y medio, solo una semana y media para que fuesen dos meses, y desde que Harry enseño los mensajes, no había vuelto a ver señal de vida de Niall, quedo dormido, y despertó con un beso en la frente, esperaba que fuese su madre, pero para su sorpresa no lo fue, ojos azules, pelo rubio, raíces marones, cara pálida, oh dios, amado color porcelana!, estaba soñando, movió su mano a agarrar el brazo que veía que se alejaba, no era un sueño “Niall?” pregunto, pero el único sonido que pudo oír del chico fue un sollozo, estaba llorando, “adiós” dijo mientras besaba la mano que le agarra, dejando lo suficiente aturdido a Liam para huir, Liam solo, lloro, porque había ido?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Capítulo 5- You

Capítulo 5- You  
Harry no quería alarmar a nadie, no quería decírselo a Liam, no cuando solo hacía dos días que había despertado, y solo habían pasado unas horas que sabían que Liam estaba bien, totalmente bien, pero allí estaba, Liam estaba recogiendo sus cosas, aunque solo fue su ropa y un pijama, Harry estaba tan asustado como podía estar, debía decirle a Liam que Niall había desaparecido, pero que le iba a creer, si incluso le culpo de los cortes, Harry nunca se cortó, Niall no se cortó ese día, ellos fueron atacados, Harry no sabía el pasado, las personas que le habían hecho daño, pero podía asegurar que los cortes más recientes, habían sido hechos por el mismo idiota que le corto a él, quizás Liam se enfadase, pero casi que era mejor idea, quizás a Niall lo perdonarían antes, Niall no merecía sufrir, abrió un poco más la puerta, todo parecía tan irreal, era como una escena de una película, se podía sentir en el aire la tensión, que aunque era existente parecía que únicamente Harry la sentía “Liam” dijo para que Liam se girarse y por suerte así lo hizo, parecía enfadado “que le pasa a Niall, ni si quiera me visita” dijo enfadado, sabiendo que lo más seguro no era el único que se lo ocultaba, seguro que se enfadaría, y sabía que le había quedado a él todo el embrollo de decírselo “normal que no te visitara” dijo, Liam miro con algo de desprecio incluso “porque, yo no hice nada malo” ladro, mientras Harry negó con la cabeza “no por que puedas haber hecho, eso supongo que le ayudo, pero, creo que es normal que no te viniera a visitar, porque lleva dos días desaparecido, se fue y… ya le están buscando, pero… no sabemos dónde está” dijo casi esperando que Liam le culpase de nuevo, o no le creyese, pero ese no fue el resultado, sino Liam en estado de shock, mirando como si estuviera escuchando algo tan raro como afirmar un ataque extraterrestre, “¿Liam? Estas en este planeta” dijo Harry quizás intentando alguna gracia, pero como es fácil de suponer no tuvo ningún éxito “me mientes, ¿verdad? Niall no ha desaparecido” dijo negando con la cabeza “pensamos que era mejor ocultártelo hasta que estuvieses bien” intento poner alguna escusa “lo sabíais todos, y no me lo dijisteis” enfadado se dio la vuelta “lo siento, sé que debimos decírtelo, pero pensamos que no se habría ido por más de unas horas, ayer, pensamos que volvería, y…aún no ha vuelto” dijo Harry, Liam parecía querer matar a alguien, quizás pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo “vete…ahora” dijo gritando, Harry cerró la puerta tras él, y quizás hubiera sido mejor que Liam hubiese tenido alguien, compañía mientras se desmoronaba a llorar, el, no había creído a Niall, pero si es verdad que Niall no se cortó, quizás Harry tampoco fuese quien se cortara, y solo habían conseguido hacer sentir mal a dos personas, recuerda cuando Harry vino pidiendo ayuda, ellos se asustaron, y no creyeron lo que dijo, Louis dejo de hablarle, Liam le hablaba, pero no era lo mismo y Zayn se pasaba el día con Louis, Louis lloro tanto por Harry, y todo fue horrible cuando Harry empezó a no venir a clase, y después de lo que hizo, después de como reacciono, acabamos por perdonarle, pero, todo era una mierda y pobre Harry el, y si, quizás Harry decía verdad y el mismo que me hizo estar en el hospital, fue el mismo que le hizo eso a Harry y a Niall, dios, únicamente era eso lo que pensaba Liam, y que no quería perder a Niall nunca, los chicos estaban fuera cuando Harry salió, solo esperaban una respuesta de Liam, lo que fuese “que… Liam, ¿cómo ha respondido?...¿está bien?” pregunto Louis, parecía tan preocupado, Liam estaba en el hospital y cuando por fin está bien, Niall desaparece y parece tanto a una película que posiblemente todo el mundo pensase que tenía una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla “no lo sé, el, no sé cómo interpretar, la verdad, parecía en estado de shock, luego enfadado y parece estar furioso, pero no parecía estar tan preocupado, solo enfadado” dijo Harry tratando de explicar, ni lo entendía, el solía saber que pasaba, pero Liam, cambios de humor constantes en ese pequeña conversación no le dejaron ver que realmente le ocurre, los chicos se quedaron allí, mirando la puerta esperando que se abriese y que Liam tuviese un asombroso plan para encontrar a Niall, pero no se habría solo esperaban a lo que parecía algo imposible, una esperanza quizás, algo que desvelase el paradero de Niall, por otro lado, Niall no sabía ni dónde ir, quería ir a su casa, , llevaba con la misma ropa dos días, no cogió suficiente y hacia frio, él no sabía dónde ir, se escondió donde él sabía que nadie iría, en viejo hotel, ese sitio estaba lleno de historias de terror, que lo más probable se la inventase alguien, pero tenía paredes, y techo, también había algún que otro objeto abandonado, aunque lo único que se podría utilizar eran unas cortinas de apariencia muy lujosa, quizás no lo eran tanto ya que nadie las recogió, quizás el hotel estaba demasiado lleno de trastos y no pudieron cogerlas, pero daba igual, Niall había pasado las pocas noches que estuvo fuera allí, y la ancianita le había dado comida, esa mujer era la mejor mujer del mundo, le había contado todo, Niall, el día anterior estaba desesperado, lloraba mientras intentaba columpiarse, quizás el recuerdo de la mirada de Liam, mirándolo como si fuese despreciable, eso le dolía, le dolía tanto, le hacía sentir asfixia y tenía hambre y le dolía todo, “chico, ya vuelves a estar aquí, ¿qué le paso a tu novio?” dijo siendo amable, “me odia” dijo Niall mientras lloraba, la ancianita se acercó, Niall al ver que se acercaba dejo de balancearse, no quería hacerle daño, al dejar de balancearse la ancianita le abrazo “no te odia, chico deja de llorar” dijo mientras Niall le abrazo llorando “me cuentas lo que ha pasado” sugirió la mujer, mientras se sentaba en el otro columpio, Niall asintió, la señora era tan buena persona, ella no le haría mal, y no le hizo mal, “él estaba en el hospital… estaba por protegerme, un chico le pego, al día siguiente fui a clase, fue cuando vine aquí por primera vez, y un amigo trajo alcohol, yo no quería ir a clase, así que… me escondí en los baños, mi amigo no quería dejarme solo, se le ocurrió acompañarme y trajo alcohol, después de beber mucho, estaba borracho, y se tuvo que ir, apareció el chico que dejo a Liam inconsciente, me hizo esto” dijo levantando la manga de su chaqueta para enseñarle lo que había hecho el chico “dios mío” deja esas palabras la mujer, no podía estar más sorprendida “el vio las marcas y pensó que me intente matar, no me cree, no confía en mi palabra, se enfadó y yo pensaba salir solo hasta la entrada a esperar a otro amigo mío, y no podía más me eche a llorar y Salí corriendo”, la mujer abrazo a Niall “ten” dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo “gracias” dijo Niall y la mujer le sonrió “no pasa nada, veras como todo se arregla” dijo la mujer y Niall le dio la razón algo avergonzado, eso paso ayer, ahora él estaba en el parque, no se movía de allí, se estaba balanceando y quizás mirar la manera de volver, pero se sentía tan mal, no podía más y solo se metió en el viejo hotel y se quedó sentado apoyado a la pared mientras se tapaba con esas cortinas, y llorando, le dolía la cabeza, y solo quería poder estar bien, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada y quedo dormido, Harry, Louis y Zayn aun esperaban a que Liam saliese de su habitación, casi fue mejor cuando vieron a Liam salir llorando, pensaban que realmente estaba furioso y eso en cualquiera de los casos no era nada bueno, pero les descolocaba ver a Liam así, Liam, le costó tanto admitirlo, pero amaba a Niall y desde que despertó estaba seguro de eso, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que debía suceder que solo podía estar furioso consigo mismo por no haber escuchado a Niall, no sabía que podía suceder en realidad tenia tanto miedo, “lo buscamos?” pregunto Liam escondiendo su rostro para que no viese lo mal que estaba, pero era tarde para ocultarlo, los chicos le abrazaron “ayer hacia mucho frio, vamos a buscarlo” dijo Liam lo que parecía inútil, ya que su voz no salía del todo bien, “claro, ahora vamos a buscarlo,¿ por dónde empezamos?” dijo Harry, esperando que Liam de una manera u otra supiese donde esta “no lo sé, por todo” dijo, los chicos no sabían ni por dónde empezar a buscar, primero los alrededores del hospital, nada, miraron en los periódicos, no había ningún accidente, no ninguno en el que nombrasen a Niall o a alguna victima sin identidad, siguieron por sus casa, Niall sabia ir a casa de cada uno de ellos, empezaron por la Harry, sabiendo que Niall depositaba mucha confianza en él y había huido por algo que había dicho Liam, podía ser por allí, pero después de unas dos horas buscando en los alrededores y seguir buscando asta estar casi deshidratados, corriendo de un lado a otro podían asegurar que no había ido a casa de Harry, ni si quiera a pedir ayuda, prosiguieron por la de Zayn y la de Louis, que eran las que más cerca estaban, nada de nada, Liam no quería rendirse y volvieron a revisar por donde casa de Harry por si Niall en las tres horas que buscaron en otros sitios había ido para pedir ayuda, y pasaron dos horas más por cerca de casa de Harry, ya eran las tres y aunque Liam no quería parar, debían comer, Liam tuvo la idea de ir a Nandos, solo para ver si Niall pasaría por allí, y al llegar, comieron, aunque Liam parecía un perro buscando a su dueño con la mirada, quizás Niall ya era dueño de su corazón, fue algo molesto incluso comer con Liam, “Liam, le encontraremos, para e intenta comer tranquilo” dijo Louis ya parecía tener los nervios quemados, el nerviosismo histérico de Liam era demasiado para aguantarlo, más cuando todos ya estaban suficiente histéricos “tu podrías” dijo, Louis pensó dos minutos, el, seguía tan confundido por todo, claro, él se había enamorado de Zayn, pero la herida de Harry está abierta y eso le hace tanto mal, ese tu podrías solo hizo a Louis pensar, realmente había olvidado a Harry, realmente amaba a Zayn, las dudas se le amontonaba, no sabía porque se sentía tan enjaulado, tan frustrado, quizás lo que era solamente la conciencia, el cuándo estaba con Harry sentía las mariposas, y las sintió, pero se fueron rápido, y Harry se volvió diferente, y por dios casi se mata, y no hablando de los estúpidos cortes que tenía la mañana que Louis había dado su figurada virginidad al más joven, sino lo que hizo después y quizás no le ayudo que Louis le dejase, pero se pudo recuperar aunque, Louis no acababa de estar contento con el resultado, él nunca quiso ver sufrir a Harry y el solo, se sentía tan mal, quizás solo se sentía culpable de que dejarle fuese un empujoncito a lo que le paso, en cambio, Zayn, desde que paso todo, él estuvo allí, le protegió del dolor, le hacía reír y pensar que quizás todo mejorase, y la verdad, Zayn nunca forzó el primer beso, sino que fue Louis quien lo entrego, Louis recuerda bien ese día, habían quedado para ver una película, pero el mismo día por la mañana la profesora les había mandado un trabajo para el lunes, tenían tres días para hacer, el mismo viernes, el sábado y el domingo, era un trabajo por parejas y como siempre hacían jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras, para saber quién de los tres tendría que ir con alguno que no fuese amigo, fue coincidencia, pero Louis y Zayn harían el trabajo juntos, querían ver la película, pero debían trabajar antes, el trabajo tenía muy buena pinta, pero aún le faltaba la mitad del contenido y Zayn debía irse a su casa “y si te quedas a dormir, así si nos da tiempo de ver la película” dijo Louis y Zain sonrió, llamo a su madre y por lo visto accedieron muy rápido, el trabajo les duro toda la noche, y eran las cuatro de la madrugada “Louis, seguro que no quieres dormir, mañana lo acabaremos, no seas cabezota” le dijo Zayn, Louis quería tener todo el tiempo posible, no quería malgastar el tiempo en tonterías y dormir no era una tontería, pero ya recuperaría el sueño luego, “tranquilo, nada que con alguna bebida energética no se arregle” dijo Louis y Zain sonrió, llevaban mucho tiempo y la verdad Louis estaba harto de sus gafas, desde hacía unas horas solo bajaban asta estar en la punta de la nariz “mierda de gafas” dijo Louis, él estaba escribiendo y la verdad es que le daba igual si las gafas se quedaban allí, ¿molestaban? un poco, ¿veía igual que si no las llevase? La verdad que veía la montura según donde miraba, pero no pararía de hacer el trabajo, solo le quedaba esa línea y lo podrían dar como echo y después del trabajo lo más seguro que Louis haría una mini fiesta para celebrar que el trabajo más largo y cansado que puede recordar por fin estaba acabado , Zayn se rasco los ojos mientras Louis se estiro para atrás “por fin!!!!!!!!” casi grito Louis sin pensar que sus padres estaban seguramente dormidos, se puso derecho “desastre de Louis, sabes que si te dejas las gafas así te dejan marca” dijo Zayn mientras le colocaba bien las gafas, Louis se echó para atrás, el corazón le empezó a ir a cien y no había caído en sus sentimientos, no del todo, sabía que lo que sentía por Zain se había transformado, pero el miedo a que le hicieran daño, la idea de perder a Zain fue suficiente para ignorar por un tiempo lo que sentía, aun así pero no podía soportar que eso pasase con Zayn desde hacía prácticamente unos pocos meses, se alejó tirando para atrás su silla, y sin darse cuenta podría haberse caído, pero Zayn agarro la silla y con la silla a Louis, y puede que Zayn solo se estuviera fijando en la silla, o quizás si se fijaba en la extrema cercanía que había entre ambos chicos, por seguro que si Louis hubiera tocado el pecho de Zain habría sentido esos latidos semejantes a golpes de un tambor, Louis se adelantó un poco y planto un beso en los labios de Zain y no era tan dulce e inocente como quería aparentar, sino que su beso se basó en lamer morder, pelea de lenguas, hasta que no tenían más aliento para respirar, unos segundos fue raro, Louis se levantó, miro había abajo “perdón “susurro disculpándose, Zayn se levantó, Louis esperaba que se hubiera levantado para irse, pero lo único que hizo es acariciar la barbilla de Louis, hasta que miraba los ojos de Zayn “que infierno me has hecho pasar esperando que mis sueños se cumplieran” y con esa frase volvió a besar a Louis, se podría decir que sabía a gloria, podrían decir que el beso fue demasiado corto, pero duro tanto que podría haber muerto uno de los dos asfixiado, Louis empujo a Zayn a la cama, no pensaba hacer eso, pero, en ese momento no pensaba, solo tenía lo que había deseado “Louis, ¿qué haces?” dijo Zayn “yo…” dijo Louis buscando la escusa por que le empujo, la cara de Louis se pintó de rojo “yo no pensaba correr tan rápido, pensaba, que seguro que necesitarías tu tiempo o algo” dijo Zayn “pero… yo… lo quiero ahora” dijo Louis pareciendo un niño mal criado mientras procedió a besar de nuevo a Zayn más duro, lamiendo, mordiendo el labio inferior de Zayn, acariciando el dorso aun tapado de Zayn aunque fuese por encima de la camiseta, peleando por el control lamiendo donde anteriormente había mordido, Zayn parecía tan abrumado que podría haber gemido solo con ese beso “¿te rindes?” dijo Louis mientras le miraba “quien dijo que estaba en contra” dijo Zayn cuando logro estar sentado de una forma más cómoda a la anterior, y con esas palabras arrastro a Louis más cerca fue el agarrando su cadera, mientras besaba el cuello de Louis “pensé que debía convencerte” dijo Louis intentando no poner cara de placer solo con unos pocos mordiscos en el cuello “debí dejarte convencerme” dijo Zayn mientras salía una pequeña risa de su boca, Louis también quería besar el cuello de Zain, anhelaba poder tocar cada centímetro de piel, poco a poco y suavemente metió sus manos en la camiseta de Zayn, y acariciando sus abdominales bien definidos haciéndose camino hacia los pezones, Zayn gimió al tacto de Louis, fue un gemido casi inaudible, pero existente, Louis quito la camiseta de Zayn “estás jugando sucio Lou, tú sigues demasiado vestido” dijo Zain riéndose para quitar también la camisa de Louis, hubo unos segundos que ambos se miraron como si delante de sus ojos estuviesen los seres más preciosos del mundo, y quizás ellos pensaban eso uno del otro, Zayn se movió un poco hasta tener bajo de el a Louis, dio un beso en la frente, luego beso sus labios, Louis parecía más pacífico con su lengua, quizás Zayn supo cómo podía manejar a Louis pero en realidad, Louis estaba tan fascinado por tener a Zayn prácticamente arrodillado ante él, tan feliz que le daba igual pelear, el beso fue tan apasionado, Zayn decidió seguir bajando besando de nuevo su cuello y aunque Louis no lo pudo ver hasta que se miró en el espejo, no vio que el chupetón, la marca de amor tenia forma de corazón, Zayn dispuesto a devolverle lo de los pezones a Louis empezó a acariciar, hasta que Louis soltó un pequeño aunque perfectamente audible gemido de placer y quizás algo de frustración, quizás Zayn se estaba centrando demasiado en el sitio equivocado, y lo más seguro es que a Louis le gustase más otro sitio, sigue besando y Louis hizo un movimiento algo desgarbado cuando llega a besar justo al lado de la cinturilla de su pantalón “tranquilo que llegare cariño” dijo y casi maldice haber dicho cariño, pero que más daba eso ahora “¿cariño?... me gusta” dijo Louis mientras sonreía como un tonto enamorado, Zain levanto la cabeza para besar a Louis y Louis aprovechando empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Zayn, tan ansioso como era, mientras se derretía en un beso, tan puro, tan agradable, que podría llorar de felicidad, por fin tuvo desatado los pantalones de Zayn, y Zayn tomo ejemplo y desabrocho el pantalón de Louis, mirando la erección que claramente tenia Louis, mientras le quitaba la última pieza de ropa, mirando a Louis que parecía tener demasiadas ansias, beso de nuevo donde anteriormente estaba la cinturilla del pantalón, “Zayn, por favor” dijo Louis, Zayn hizo caso, la verdad que al oír la voz de súplica de Louis le empezó incluso a doler su erección, no quería ser rápido pero se dirigió directamente a lamer la punta haciendo que Louis se agarrase a las sabanas, siguió lamiendo, lamiendo algo demasiado lento, hasta que escucho los gemidos entrecortados de Louis, dios cuanto quería Zayn aliviar de una vez ese dolor que tenía por culpa de su erección, pero solo el oír gemir de Louis ya le animaba para hacer más, hundió completamente la boca en la erección del más mayor, tan pronto como empezó arriba y abajo empezó a notar las suaves envestida de Louis, quizás Louis se estaba reprimiendo, y gemidos cada vez más fuertes, tenían suerte de que los padres de Louis habían elegido esa habitación para Louis, por mucho ruido que se hiciese dentro no se escuchaba nada fuera, “Zayn, yo no quiero venirme así, pero… es tan” dijo sin poder acabar la frase, había pasado a agarrar el pelo de Zain mientras lo arrastraba hacia arriba para besarle “estas seguro, no sería ir demasiado lejos” dijo Zayn aunque muy dentro de su interior pensase que era eso lo que quería en ese momento, que , no podía más “no, yo lo quiero, por favor, Zayn, hazlo, por favor” dijo básicamente suplicando “dios, Lou, no suplique más” dijo Zayn “claro que lo are si quieres, pero como vuelvas a suplicar no podre” dijo “estas tan caliente que te duele” dijo Louis afirmando lo que Zayn quería decir “yo he estado peor soñando contigo” le susurró al oído Louis a Zayn, Dios, Zayn no podía más “no tengo lubricante” dijo Zayn casi maldiciendo toda su existencia “yo sí” dijo Louis mientras que metía la mano en un cajón y sacaba un lubricante, bastante sugerente, lo dejo en las manos de Zayn, el casi miro con preocupación, pero cuando Louis se presentó con esa postura tan sugerente, dios, pensaba que de verdad se había encendido de alguna u otra manera fuego en su propia erección, cubrió bien tres dedos y dejo el lubricante a su lado, con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar el agujero, Louis estaba tenso “¿seguro?” y Louis solo asintió, Louis estaba tan tenso, Zayn decidió intentar tranquilizar a Louis, y suavemente acaricio con los dedos de su otra mano, como si de lo más delicado se tratase, acaricio la parte inferior del pene de Louis, y así relajando a Louis para introducir un dedo, Louis parecía que al fin se sentía bien para poder mover y fue tan fácil encontrar el manojo de nervios, tan fácil encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra tan carnoso, el lugar donde Louis sentiría placer, apretó un poco “uhgm” gimió Louis, haciendo querer ir a más a Zayn, Zayn introdujo otro dedo, y haciendo tijera sobre el mismo sitio “oh” “uhgm” “dios” “ah, ah, uhgm” “por, por… favor” eran las palabras o más bien sonidos que Louis podía decir, ya iba a por el tercer dedo, “hazlo Zain” dijo intentando decir todas las palabras pero solo podía gemir constantemente estaba tan cerca, pero él quería a Zayn dentro “dentó” dijo con eso saco los dedos, y dejo a Louis jadeando unos segundos mientras se quitaba los boxes y lubricaba bien su erección “¿seguro?” dijo mirando a Louis “por favor, si, hazlo” dijo, no hacía falta más, Zayn se alineo, y sabía que le dolerá, no quería que le doliese, beso cuello de Louis, y de inmediato le agarro la mano, quería que supiese lo mucho que le ama, y finalmente se metió en lo más profundo, en el instante Louis dejo salir un gemido entrecortado, dejando que se adaptara a la sensación que por seguro era mil veces más cálida que los dedos, cuando Louis asintió Zayn empezó embestidas y un rato todo fue así, embestida tras envestida ambos estaban a punto de llegar, puño en la ropa y puño en el pelo de Zain, Louis no podía ni tatarear, gemía sin control retorciéndose y diciendo a medias el nombre de Zayn y Zayn ojos cerrados por el placer besando el dorso de Louis, besando boca de Louis, besos con la boca abierta, lamiendo el pecho del mas mayor, unos minutos así hasta que ambos llegaron, Louis gritando el nombre del chico que le había hecho sentir tan bien “Zain” grito, tan fuerte, que incluso los padres lo escucharon, los chicos cayeron uno al lado del otro, jadeando, cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación “¿estáis bien?” era la madre, “escuchaba que gritabas a Zayn” por suerte solo escucho el último grito “nada mama, solo que me tiro un cojín, todo está bien” dijo Louis haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no solo para ser oído, sino también para que no se le notase en la voz “que durmáis bien” dijo la madre y al parecer se fue, haciendo reír a los chicos, lo recordaba con una sonrisa, y la verdad que también estaba algo avergonzado ya que debía parecer un poco una perra ese día, pero ante todo lo recuerda con una sonrisa ya que desde entonces Zayn y él siempre se han tenido uno a otro, Louis se había despistado demasiado y tuvo que intentar saber de qué estaban hablando ahora los chicos, los chicos ya habían acabado de comer y Louis era el último que quedaba “Louis ¿qué piensas?” fue Zayn sonriendo “en nada” contesto rápido “pues tienes la cara completamente roja” añadió Zayn, “nada” dijo mientras comía, dejando caer su mano izquierda que fue recogido por Zayn bajo la mesa nadie lo podía ver “ en serio, ¿qué pensabas?” pregunto de nuevo y Louis dibujo con sus dedos en la mano de Zayn you provocando una sonrisa tonta de Zayn “vamos a seguir buscando” dijo Harry, él podría haber llorado, pero, por extraño que le pareciese, quizás no le importaba tanto, quizás lo supero, pero no quiere que crean que es un mentiroso, nada más parar de comer siguieron buscando, y por seguro que solamente faltaba una hora para que oscureciera “y si probamos por alrededor tu casa” dijo Harry a Liam y Liam asintió, no creía que si huía de él, Niall sería tan tonto de esconderse en casa, fueron hasta casa de Liam y cada uno fue por un camino diferente después de mucho busca y de comprar una Linterna, después de que casi, casi el silencio fuese completo, seguían buscando, Harry decidió mirar en el hotel, quizás sería buen escondite, y casi fue un alivio cuando vio al chico rubio llorando sentado en el columpio “Niall!!” grito, el chicho se sobresaltó y callo hacia atrás “dije que te podrías caer,¿ quién es el?” pregunto una anciana a la que Harry no conocía “el otro al que hirió” dijo Niall, “pobrecito” se compadeció la mujer mientras Niall se levantaba, Harry se sentía como en una película de miedo “Niall,¿ quién es?” pregunto Harry “ella” dijo al parecer señalando “si” dijo Harry “una gran amiga” y la señora se rio del mal chiste “tampoco soy tan mayor, la vida no trata bien a la gente buena y así la deja” dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Niall “Niall, ¿porque te fuiste?” dijo sentándose en el otro columpio “no podía más, no me cree, y no confía en mi” dijo “tú no eres el único que tienes problemas no puedes huir cada vez que tengas un problema” dijo Harry “¿qué te pasa?” dijo Niall, quizás mejor despistar o intentarlo “si te lo cuento vienes conmigo y con los demás?” Harry había conseguido hacer un tipo de trato extraño “si” afirmo Niall esperando oír lo que tenía que decir “¿sabes que Louis y yo fuimos pareja?” dijo para ver por donde debía empezar a contar, Niall negó con la cabeza por lo que ahora ya sabía por dónde comenzar “ya conoces quien te hizo eso, yo y el éramos grandes amigos y él siempre fue tan inseguro, me hice amigo de Liam y luego de Zayn y Louis, y cuando Louis y yo acabamos por salir como pareja, el chico pensó que le dejaba tirado, sí que salía más con Louis, pero, el chico, un día me hizo lo mismo que a ti, Louis no me creyó, no hablamos, no soportaba esa situación, deje de ir a clase y solo quedaba con el chico que nos hizo eso, solo él me apoyaba y aunque yo le odiaba, el tenia lo que quería, empecé a beber, y poco después con las drogas, lo último que recuerdo es cuando desperté en el hospital y Louis ya estaba en los brazos de Zayn, lloraba por mí, pero no estaba conmigo, y les pille besándoles el mismo día en el que ingresaron a Liam y hoy en Nandos, quizás no se dieran cuenta, pero yo sí que vi cómo se cogían las manos” dijo Harry “venga, vamos a casa, y tranquilo, seguro que encontraras a alguien, ayer conocí a un chico, es algo mayor, pero seguro que te cae bien” dijo Niall, el que no fue muy bueno consolando “¿cuándo lo conociste? y ¿me estás buscando pareja?” dijo Harry “lo conocí nada más salir del hospital, Salí corriendo y llorando y me tropecé con él, quiso saber porque estaba mal y le conté todo, el quizás tendría unos diecinueve, el me conto que también era un chico que le habían dado en adopción, pero no sufrió tanto como yo, solo que el sabia como defenderse, y parecía buena persona, poco después descubrí que ella es su abuela biológica, ella es una gran persona, viene y cuida el poco jardín que tiene este tipo de parque extraño” Harry sonrió, de verdad Niall estaba intentando emparejarle “vamos a casa, me lo presentaras otro día” dijo Harry, Niall se despidió con la mano y ambos se fueron “se llama Nick Grimshaw, se me olvidaba decírtelo” dijo Niall y allí acabo la conversación hasta que estuvieron frente su casa, Harry había enviado un mensaje de reunirse en casa de Liam, en la habitación de Liam y Niall, y todos esperaban, Niall se quedó de pie mirando la puerta “tengo miedo” dijo, y Harry le abrazo, “lo más seguro es que se tiren a abrazarte “le respondió y con eso prosiguieron a ir a la puerta, Harry toco la puerta y casi como si de suerte se tratara, o eso pensaba Niall, abrió madre de Liam, “¿no le has encontrado?” dijo algo desanimada “no estaría seguro” dijo, mientras se apartaba dejando a Niall sin escondrijo, la madre abrazo a Niall “no lo vuelvas hacer, cariño, todos te queremos mucho, no lo hagas más” dijo mientras abrazaba a Niall “cariño ven” grito la mujer llamado a su marido “mira quien está aquí” dijo y nada más ver a Niall le abrazo “nos asustaste, no lo hagas nunca más, estas bien ¿verdad?” pregunto y Niall llorando y sonriendo respondió “estoy perfectamente, estaba en buen lugar todo el rato y había una persona que me dio comida” dijo los padres se preocuparon, pero estaba aquí sano y salvo, ¿qué más querían? “te esperaremos arriba, dejemos que sea una sorpresa” dijo Harry esperando respuesta “esperame, iremos juntos” dijo Niall “bien” dijo Harry mientras esperaba a Niall, Niall fue al lado de Niall y paso el brazo por encima “entro tapándote un poco, quizás así se emocionen más” dijo sonriendo “bien” dijo Niall levantando los hombros y así se hizo Harry abrió la puerta despacio “¿Harry?” pregunto Liam Harry sonrió, “si soy yo” dijo Liam parecía desanimado “solo” soltó Liam, claro que Harry lo había ingeniado bien, eso de esconder a Niall tras él, y claro que se veía, pero Niall tenía tanto miedo que parecía estar escondido “bueno si eso es lo que quieres, vámonos” dijo mientras destapaba a Niall, ¿porque estaba algo obsesionado con sorprender a la gente? Harry parecía estar haciendo un espectáculo, Louis y Zayn se tiraron a abrazarle, y salieron por la puerta guiados por Harry, Liam estaba en shock, Niall quería huir cuando Liam le abrazo y empezó a llorar “Niall” dijo mientras le abrazaba más fuerte, Niall se apartó, claro que ansiaba un abrazo así, pero, no significaba nada, no si no le creía, si realmente no creía lo que le había dicho, y si Liam no confiaba en el “dormiré en el sofá, tendrás que descansar, tendrás que recuperarte del todo” dijo Niall mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero Liam lo abrazo por la espalda “por favor, no te marches otra vez” dijo, tan maldito, dios porque no podía olvidar sus sentimientos un rato, Niall se tumbó para dormir, y a la media hora Liam quedo dormido, quizás Niall pensaba que cuando Liam abrazo a Niall acorrucándose más cerca de él, pero Niall, solo se alejó, y poco después de pensar que sí que estaba dormido Liam se fue a dormir al sofá “duerme bien” susurro “yo lo intentare “volvió a susurrar antes de salir de la habitación, Liam, en seguida se dio cuenta de que Niall se había ido, busco su teléfono “Harry, ¿qué le pasa a Niall?” pregunto, desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó un bufido “tú que crees, en pocas palabras le dijiste, ‘no confió en ti creo que eres un mentiroso’ y te digo de primera mano, cuando alguien a quien quieres te dice eso, te destroza por dentro, peor que las drogas, las drogas se vuelven un alivio” escucho desde la otro lado de la línea, sonaba tan serio “te refieres a Louis” dijo y un triste “si” se escucha desde el otro lado, “¿cómo puedo arreglarlo?” pregunto Liam “no lo sé, supongo que debes confiar en él y hacerle ver que le crees, te juro, que él no se cortó, te lo juro, y sabéis quien fue, tu acabaste en el hospital por su culpa, sabes, tú tienes que saberlo” dijo y luego solo se escuchó los pitidos constantes que demostraban que había colgado, Liam se levantó, y bajo la escalera despacio, Niall se había quedado dormido, lo cogió en brazos y lo subió a la habitación y solo quería disculparse, cuando Niall estuvo tumbado y tapado “Niall, te creo, sé que no mentías, y confió en ti, por favor perdoname” dijo mientras se tumbaba para dormir “Liam, sabes que te perdonare, pero si no confías en mí, ¿qué me queda?” Liam no pensaba que había despertado Niall “no quiero que te pase nada y fui estúpido, lo siento” dijo, Niall se giró y abrazo a Liam acorrucándose en su pecho, él sabía que nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo Liam, pero, acorrucado en el pecho de Liam, quizás podía sentirse bien, y sin poder evitarlo lloro, Liam intento secarse las lágrimas, pero se apartó “Niall…” dijo mientras Niall se secaba las lágrimas “si tú me hiciste daño, y, yo quiero perdonarte, pero que me queda ahora, ¿quién?” dijo sollozando “Niall…” dijo Liam estaba perdido, tenía a Niall con él, pero parecía estar tan lejos “dormir, mañana todo estará mejor” dijo Niall.  
…………… ……………  
Quizás fue también por eso que Niall se fue, quizás aún cree que desconfía de él, quizás, pero no podía comprender, recuerda como no fue como dijo Niall, al día siguiente nada parecía estar tan arreglado y pasaron semanas, no las suficientes para que pasase un mes pero, hasta entonces no tenía a Niall, él pensaba que lo había perdido, y por suerte logro que le perdonara, pero, quizás Liam quería dejar de recordar, día tras día los recuerdos, le dolían tanto, el casi podría haber muerto de hambre, no se movió, llevaba unas semanas sin moverse a penas para ir al baño, solo que quedo allí tumbado, en su cama, esperando que Niall aparezca de nuevo, que Niall en vez de besarle la frente e irse se quedase con él, no podía soportar, ¿Qué le hizo? Liam nunca quiso hacerle daño y él no está, y no podía sentirse tan mal, no tenía que irse, Liam maldice día tras día, él no puede vivir, Niall, no habla, no está, no lo encuentran, nada, no le quiere, “Liam, seria hora de que te levantases, duchate, ¿porque estas así?” pregunto Louis, los chicos seguían buscando y buscando, y se hacían turnos de cuidar a Liam, ninguno sabia porque desde hacía medio mes había empeorado tanto, nadie “no” respondió sin dar explicaciones “Liam, por favor, cuéntanos que te pasa, porque de repente estas tan mal, y ya paso medio mes y as adelgazado tanto, y no te duchas, cuéntanos” suplico Louis, él nunca fue el más fuerte, claro que era duro, pero era bastante sensible y estaba claro que había llegados a sus límites, Liam estaba haciendo ya demasiado, Niall está vivo, y parece que se cuida bien y se asegura de que lo sepamos, porque esta entonces así, solo hay que encontrarle pensó Louis, de repente Liam le abrazo “es por Niall” dijo y claro, estaba más o menos desaparecido “lo sé, está desaparecido, pero parece como si estuviese muerto por tu reacción, es demasiado, y sabemos que está bien” dijo Louis “no es por eso, hace medio mes, él estuvo aquí, yo estaba dormido y de repente me despierto con un beso en la frente, pensaba que sería mi madre, pero no, era Niall y le cogí del brazo… estaba llorando y beso mi mano… le deje ir, ahora, sé que está bien, pero no está conmigo… dijo adiós y se fue” dijo Louis casi llora, podría hacer una película de todo esto, “lo buscaremos, y lo encontraremos, y podréis arreglarlo” intento tranquilizarle, Liam solo asintió “me duchare” dijo mientras se levantaba “Liam, luego come algo, por favor” dijo, Liam desapareció de la habitación y Louis fue a la sala “¿has conseguido algo?” pregunto la madre de Liam mas que angustiada “quizás sí, él estaba así, porque Niall binó a la casa, y beso la frente de Liam, lo despertó, Liam le cogió para que no se fuera, Niall le beso la mano y se fue despidiéndose diciéndole adiós, pero se ha ido a ducharse ahora, y quizás mejore” explico Louis, esto ya era demasiado, Niall tenía que aparecer ya “Louis, ves con los demás a buscar, yo le cuidare” y Louis obedeció dejando a Liam con su madre y aunque parecía una tontería, ya era tan tarde, en nada se iba a oscurecer el lugar “¿encontrasteis a Niall?” pregunto Louis por el teléfono “no” bajo la cabeza, ya casi era la noche, debían rendirse por hoy, de nuevo “debemos parar” dijo Louis “llamare a los demás” respondí Harry y con esto Louis colgó y se dirigió a su casa, Zayn parecía estar cerca de la zona y estaba en el portal de la casa “Louis, está mejor” dijo “y tú, como estas, se te ve triste” dijo y Louis se lanzó a sus brazos “ya sé porque Liam estaba de esa manera, Niall, fue a su casa, le beso la frente, le despertó sin querer Liam quería retenerle pero se escapó, debe sentirse tan mal” dijo Louis preocupado, Zain viendo lo mal que parecía estar acaricio la barbilla de Louis “tranquilo, le encontraremos, siempre te preocupas por todos nosotros, tanto” dijo sonriendo y claro que se preocupaba Liam es para el como un hermano “es como un hermano, y no soporto ver cómo la gente se pierde, y también tuve una pesadilla, y si acaba por matarse, yo no quiero eso” dijo Louis, Zain parecía tan atento y quería que Louis dejase de estar triste, no se rendirían nunca, siempre buscarían a Niall, no podía dejar que Liam acabase por mirar esa opción, era tan exagerado, Zain acaricio la barbilla de Louis y beso sus labios, Louis le abrazo, “casate conmigo” dijo Zain y Louis le abrazo más fuerte y beso de nuevo “Zain, si”, Niall debía aparecer, no solo por Liam, sino para parecer en las futuras fotos de la boda, pero, lo extraño era que Harry no le encontrase, él le encontró la otra vez, Harry no se quería rendir, Harry siguió buscando y se le ocurrió que quizás estaba en el parque, pero sabía que si le veía saldría huyendo, vio dos sombras sentados en los columpios, Harry no sabía quiénes eran, decidió esconderse, “debes volver” dijo una voz bastante masculina, parecía venir del chico más alto “Nick eres muy pesado, no volveré” y si podía asegurar que era Niall “y entonces porque siempre vuelves a este parque, solo esperas que te encuentren” Niall no quería decir que era verdad, quizás deseaba que Harry le encontrase y como la otra vez volver a casa “no es así, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?” pregunto Niall “Niall, sabes en que lio me estas metiendo y me prometiste que me presentarías a” dijo sin saber el nombre “si te dije que te presentaría un amigo, Harry, seguro que le caerás bien, pero yo no quiero volver” dijo Niall “pero, Niall no ves que todos estarán sufriendo por ti, deben estar tan preocupados” protesto “no lo están, como mínimo Liam no lo está” respondió y parecía estar llorando, el otro chico se levantó y abrazo a Niall “ven, pero quiero que hables con ellos, aunque solo vuelvas a enviarle mensajes de nuevo a Harry, quiero que vuelvas con ellos, sabes, yo te quiero como mi hermano pequeño, pero no puedo cuidarte siempre, debes superarlo, venga vamos a casa, llevabas una semana sin venir a casa” dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo “me compras tinte, empieza a notarse demasiado mi pelo natural” dijo riendo “si, pero tienes que enviarles un mensaje ahora” dijo y Niall solo asintió, Harry pensaba que su móvil estaba en silencio, pero, no lo estaba, y de repente de detrás de ellos sonó el teléfono de Harry “¿Harry?” pregunto Niall mientras miraba curioso “Niall, por favor vuelve” dijo pero antes de que acabase la frase Niall ya había echado a correr, ”Niall” grito el chico “no vas a venir a casa?” y se escuchó a Niall gritar que no “porque no saliste antes o porque no intentaste avisarme, podría haberle parado” dijo el chico a Harry “quién eres?” pregunto, parecía enfadado “Harry” dijo algo asustado “y tú me ibas a caer bien, sabes lo que has hecho, ahora quien sabe dónde dormirá y que porquería acabara comiendo” dijo parecía enfadado, pero no para acabar pegándole a Harry “lo siento” dijo Harry “bueno, son Nick y perdona si he sido algo violento, pero, perdí a mi hermano y él ahora es como un hermano, y no quiero perderle” dijo, Harry al momento abrazo al chico “lo siento, yo solo, pensé en primero asegurarme que era Niall y luego no quería asustarle, sabía que siempre volvía aquí, así que mañana volvería y le esperaría” el más mayor asintió con la cabeza “como están las cosas, me refiero, el chico, Liam, ¿como esta?” dijo, a Harry le sorprendió el chico se estaba preocupando por gente que no conoce “podría haber muerto, dejo de comer y parece que ha vuelto a ducharse y a comer, pero solo llora es triste, y solo queremos ayudarlos, pero es tan frustrante” dijo Harry “si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, miramos a ver si vuelve y te daré mi teléfono, si no vuelve hoy , pero vuelve otro día, te llamare” y así se hizo, no conocía mucho al chico, pero daba igual, miro su teléfono, sabía que tenía un mensaje de Niall •Harry, seguro que te encanta mi amigo, algún día te lo presentare, y si recuerdas donde me encontraste sabrás donde buscar, aunque no quiero volver, quiero ver como estáis y poco a poco, volveré• “debí poner el móvil en silencio” dijo en voz alta, “que escribió?” y Harry dejo ver a Nick su teléfono “si, debiste tenerlo en silencio, tranquilo sabe cuidarse, y volverá, de mientras quieres ver algo, una película, avisa a tu madre o lo que sea” dijo y la verdad es que quería irse, pero, y si Niall recurría a Nick para tener sitio donde dormir, entonces estaba claro que se quedaría, llamo a su madre y después de escusas y alguna que otra mentirijilla, como que se quedaría con Liam, le dejo “sabes que te podría secuestrar y no se enterarían, ¿porque has mentido tanto?” dijo el chico “sino, ¿crees que me dejarían quedarme en casa de un extraño?” respondió Harry “bueno, sabes mi nombre, no soy tan extraño” intento que como mínimo le aceptase la condición de conocido “bueno, como mínimo tendría que saber muchas más cosas de ti, Niall me hablo de ti, tú también eres un chico dado en adopción, supongo que pronto cumplirás los veinte, o eso creo, pero no es gran cosa de ti, cuéntame” dijo Harry “me investigaste, bueno, te puedo contar que mis padres murieron, mi abuela no estaba localizable y así llegue a estar en adopción, mi abuela apareció hace unos años, ella estuvo enferma y hasta que se curó, durante el tiempo que estuve adoptado, me pegaban continuamente” dijo mientras se levantaba las mangas “supongo, que como me conto Niall tienes unas marcas similares, también tuve varios huesos rotos en diversas ocasiones, y básicamente esa fue mi vida, estudie y tengo una carrera, esta casa, bueno, una vida normal, qué más puedo pedir” explico y Harry nunca conto lo de las marcas a nadie exceptuando a Liam, Louis, Zain y Niall, y no sabía cómo responder “¿sabes, lo de las mascas?” pregunto Harry “si, ese hijo de puta, debería caerle un rayo encima” dijo “¿tú crees que no fui yo mismo?” pregunto Harry asombrado “no creo que pudiese creer eso, se te ve tan lleno de vida, alegre aun delante de la situación que se presenta con Niall, pareces tener gran belleza, así que tendrás bastantes admiradoras, y unos grandes amigos, además, yo creo que si lo hubieses hecho tú, no se vería con solo mirarte a los ojos la gran persona que eres” dijo causando que se sonrojase “Niall tenía razón me caes muy bien, gracias, nadie creyó en mí nunca, Niall, pero porque él le paso lo mismo” dijo y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, Nick abrazo a Harry “tranquilo, yo te creo” al principio solo lo dijo para consolar al chico, pero pronto podría crearse una gran amistad o incluso más.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Capítulo 6-Solo Seguía Fuera

Ya hacía una semana que Niall había vuelto, y seguía tan extraño como podía estar actuando, no hablaba, y muchas veces se escabullía a dormir al sofá, y lo extraño no era que no hablase, si no que ignorase completamente a Liam, muchas veces se levantaba y estaba de nuevo en la cama, sabía que Liam no le dejaba dormir mal, aunque quizás no estaba tan mal.  
había dejado de lado bastante las clases, y no tan solo las tareas, si no que faltar a clase o esconderse en el edificio se había hecho más habitual y los golpes en la piel de Niall también, aunque Niall había aprendido a esconderse perfectamente, el chico siempre lo encontraba, y siempre salía golpeado, cada vez que el golpe le afectaba, morados, dolor intenso y tal se quedaba a dormir en casa de Harry, no quería los cuidados de Harry, no sabía porque todo estaba así, y de verdad él quería saberlo.  
aunque vivía en su casa Niall parecía invisible, estaba claro que no debía ser así, no tan solo estaba mal pensando todo el día en que le pasara, si no que Niall podía estar mal y Niall no debía estar mal, había despertado esa mañana y para su sorpresa Niall seguía localizable aun.  
no había ido a dormir abajo, no se había apartado, sino se había abrazado incluso y algo tan satisfactorio como eso debía ser para Liam, no le causaba más que preocupación, por la mañana, Niall se había encerrado en el baño, Liam no podía estar más nervioso, claro que creía en lo que dijo Niall, él no se había cortado, pero estaba tan extraño, como si estuviese enfermo o algo y si le iba a pasar algo, Liam quería poder cuidarle y tal, pero aunque estuvo un buen rato en el baño y cuando salió pillo a Liam intentando mirar que pasaba, no reacciono y no lo podía entender, ¿qué pasaba? todo parecía estar en otro extraño lugar sin ninguna lógica,” Niall, ¿estás bien?” pregunto y Niall solo asintió, claro que Liam podía estar preocupado, pero Niall no se sentía con valor para absolutamente nada, no solo parecía recordar constantemente sus anteriores padres adoptivos, su anterior vida, pero que más daba todo, Niall se sentía tan destrozado que solo necesitaba unos brazos fuertes que les mantuviese, un abrazo, o algo, lo que fuese, se sentía tan mal, él quería ignorarlo todo y olvidarlo y así poder estar en paz, quizás se habla demasiado de las pesadillas, pero era eso lo que le atormentaba desde entonces, estúpidas pesadillas, no todas las cosas malas de su pasado estaba reviviéndolas, solo algunas, pero esta vez, era mucho más doloroso, estaba perdiendo todo lo que había conseguido y no sabía cómo arreglarlo, y él no quería estar como en su pasado, el, mintió un poco, él no se cortó hace una semana y poco más, pero en su pasado, quizás pensó que guardaría siempre el secreto, Niall era bueno manteniendo silencio y él quiso creer que se iría todo fácilmente, pero sentir que te vuelven a traicionar.  
Liam seguía observando a Niall, ya había preparado todo y observara Niall le tranquilizaba, no estaba bien, pero, como mínimo podía estar cerca y ver si deja ayudarlo, sabía que sería poco posible, ya habían salido del lugar, estaban esperando el bus, los últimos días, Niall, ni si quiera se había sentado cerca de ellos, únicamente hablaba con Harry y con suerte Louis y Zayn le convencían para que se acercase, pero solo hablaba con ellos, Liam parecía estar harto, no conseguía ni dos palabras, asentía, levantaba los hombros, se giraba bruscamente y de vez en cuando respondía con algún monosílabo, pero nada más, y era tan molesto.  
Niall se sentó en la parte de delante del bus, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado “bueno me voy con el” dijo cuándo Harry se levantó para ir con Niall “suerte” dijo Zain y Harry asintió mientras se estaba dirigiendo a Niall “¿estás bien?” dijo Harry y como siempre esperaba que Niall le dijese que sí, y él sabía que le mentía pero Niall prefería esconderlo, sabía que acabaría sacándolo y contándole lo que le pasa a alguien, “me siento mal” fue lo que escucho, parecía que se había encendido una alarma, Niall, ¿qué cojones pasa ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? Quería preguntarle, el chico siempre estaba así, y si, se le veía mal, y no esperaba tanto, la voz de Niall, no sonaba ni como el “¿qué pasa amigo?” Dijo intentando saber que pasaba, parecía estar roto, se sentó a su lado y espero respuesta, pero en menos de dos minutos se durmió, ¿qué cojones pasaba? El chico parecía estar mal, encima no parecía haber dormido nada, movió un poco a Niall para ver si despertaba “¿has dormido?” pregunto Harry y Niall negó con la cabeza “duerme, te despierto al llegar” le dijo Harry, y en nada volvió a dormir.   
Al rato Liam se levantó, quizás esta parecía un reallity show pero, quería saber si sabía algo “¿Niall está bien?” le pregunto Liam a Harry “no ha dormido y se quedó dormido” Liam asintió volviendo a su sitio “¿qué tal todo?” preguntó Louis “él se quedó dormido, él dijo que no había dormido, entonces, como es que me abrazo, pensaba que él dormía” estaba claro que Liam no ocultaba a sus amigos lo que sentía, estaba claro que se lo contaba todo, hasta el punto de compararse con un personaje de telenovela para señoras mayores que ya no saben ni que hacer “bueno, siempre dormías así ¿no? Entonces debe estar perdonando o es que lo necesitaba, yo no lo sé” dijo Louis mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo con un abrazo, pero no parecía que diese resultado, quizás solo aumentaba los celos de Zain, Zain no era muy celoso, pero, claro, últimamente presta más atención a Liam y Niall que a ellos, y Zain, quería a Louis para él solo, un rato, por poco que fuese, pero eso daba igual, sus amigos necesitaban esa atención, no lo tendría en cuente, en poco estaban cerca del edificio, y Harry debía despertar a Niall.  
Niall despertó rápido “¿qué vas hacer?” preguntó Harry y Niall levanto los hombros “¿te esconderás?” preguntó de nuevo “si” era tan normal, “¿dónde?” preguntó Harry, él no quería suspender, pero no dejaría a Niall solo, “te acompañare” Niall miro asombrado sabía que por su culpa podría incluso suspender “no puedes perder más clases por mi culpa” afirmo “¿y tú?” dijo Harry a lo que Niall sonrió y levanto los brazos como se haría si le detuviese un policía “ok, tu mandas” y eso fue bueno solo porque Niall sonrió “te hizo bien la siesta” dijo aun bromeando y Niall sonrió.  
bajaron y como había dicho Niall, se escondió, en una clase que ya no se utilizaba, escondite nuevo, parecía ser una clase que anteriormente parecía muy utilizada, parecía como un pequeño laboratorio, había de mucho más grandes a la hora del espacio, pero ese sitio era cómodo, y había sillas, que más quería Niall, el no permitiría que Harry pudiese suspender por su culpa y ese sitio, no creía que nadie podría encontrarle, y estuvo bien durante unas horas hasta que le encontraron “¿Niall?” como no, el experto en encontrar sus escondrijos también descubrió este, Harry “sí, estoy aquí, no me escapare de nuevo” dijo, claro que era de la única manera lógica en la que encajaba la preocupación de la frase “no te escondas más, nos asustas” dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado “bueno, siempre me acabáis por localizar, así que no te preocupes” dijo sonriendo “Niall que te pasa, últimamente estas tan diferente” dijo Harry, Niall solo asintió, era verdad, era la verdad el no solo estaba raro, no se sentía el mismo, ni sentía que tenía otro opción, sabía que podía existir otra opción, pero no sabía ni cual era, ni como elegirla y cuando lo pensaba se bloqueaba, era mejor elegir la opción fácil, mandarlo todo a la mierda sin importar nada, daba igual todo, no existía su futuro, ni tenía nada especial, no era nadie y no merecía nada, no era nadie, y todos le acabarían abandonando.  
no era el mismo, solo se engañaba a sí mismo y se sentía tan horrible y solo podía sentir no podía con nada, Niall solo podía pensar en lo que le pasaba, Harry recibió una llamada, y claro era Liam, estaba tan preocupado “está localizado, está conmigo, tranquilo” dijo, no se sabía que decía Liam, pero era tan obvio, Niall no escuchaba si quiera “estamos en los laboratorios” dijo y Niall seguí tan chocado que no escucho nada, él estaba hundiéndose, Harry colgó y Niall le abrazo “no estás bien, es hora de que nos cuentes que te pasa” dijo Harry algo arbitrario, era lo que debía “¿todo?” pregunto Niall, de verdad había accedido, pero, era raro, y quizás Harry se había equivocado diciendo a Liam donde estábamos “si” dijo, quizás Liam apareciese, pero como mínimo, no se podría intentar ayudar “bueno, mis padres no tenían dinero, me dieron en adopción, en el orfanato, o donde nos mantenían, siempre me iban a visitar, me adoptaron por primera vez y parecía una buena familia, los padres eran maravillosos, hasta que su hijo mayor, bueno, yo era tan pequeño, creo que tenía unos cinco o seis años la primera vez que me adoptaron, bueno el niño era violento y no quería un nuevo hermano, y empezó a pegarme, me escondía, al principio era tonto y me escondía debajo de la cama, solo quería irme, porque el niño únicamente me pegaba, yo pase desde los cinco años hasta los siete en esa casa, y yo era un niño pequeño y tire al chico un libro, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que no me hiciese daño, y le hice un simple golpe que aparentaba más de lo que era, yo muchas veces fui al hospital, eran peleas de hermanos, la excusa era esa, pero cuando le hice dado para protegerme, acabe abandonado, y casi podrían haberme hospitalizado, pero, sigo aquí, cuando volví a lo que fue casa para mí el orfanato, yo siempre lo llame así, y mis padres no me buscaron, no podía parar de pensar que no me quería nadie, y fue peor con los segundos, en realidad me adoptaron solo tres veces, pero no necesito más, en la segunda vez, ya estaba algo preparado, y sabía que la gente podía ser mala, pero, me adoptaron cuando tenía nueve años, los padres fueron buenas personas, podrían cuidarme algo mejor, abecés parecía el criado, pero lo que me hizo sufrir no fue otra cosa, que mi hermano, mayor, bueno hermanastro, tenía dos hermanos, yo era el juguete, siempre gastándome bromas, en medio año, cuando cumplí diez, esas bromas se convirtió en algo, extraño, fue tan horrible y no es que quiera recordarlo, pero lo recuerdo todo, ellos, un día porque si, empezaron a jugar, bueno yo no lo llamaría juego, uno de ellos, era gay, y está claro que no tengo nada en contra, sino estaría en contra de una parte de mí, bueno, ese chico parecía dudar, y yo fui el elemento con que experimental, yo tan solo era un niño de trece años, no era tonto, no logro todo, me refiero, no lo hizo, pero si me toco, y me hizo tocar, y cuando me negaba el me pegaba, y me pegaba y me insultaba tanto, recibió muchas palizas, solo para que ese mal nacido no hiciese lo que quisiese, llegue a creer que era una mierda, y que no merecía nada, los padres acabaron por descubrirlo y yo les dije, que pasaba y no confiaron, creían que mentía y me pegaron y a los catorce años me escape, y cuando busque ayuda no me creyeron y me corte, me descubrieron unos chicos, parecían estar fumados, y me dieron un poco de humo, y tomándome algo, no sé ni el que, y como estúpido, después de eso, me quería matar, me corte de nuevo y bebí y cortarme y drogas y acabe en el hospital y bien vigilado, me dieron por estable o más que estable, pensaron que me habían arreglado y después de eso, unas semanas, llegue aquí, donde deposite toda mi confianza en Liam y él tampoco me cree, y si nadie me cree, acabare haciendo lo mismo y esta vez, no sabré parar, y no quiero perderme, pero lo estoy haciendo, me estoy perdiendo, seguí hablando con los chicos esos, después de todo eran grandes amigos, pero no me vuelto hacer tal cosa, no me corte más, pero eso, nuevos cortes, recuerdos de mierda, era… y… soy estúpido, no sé porque lo hice, fui tan estúpido” lloro “soy una mierda” añadió, Harry le abrazo “así que, drogas, nunca más lo hagas, ni en broma” Niall asintió, ya sabía que no era el único en la habitación que había jugado con drogas y había salido mal “¿cómo te puedo ayudar?” Niall negó con la cabeza “necesito saber que alguien cree en mi” dijo mirando su regazo mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, intentaba cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, poner buena cara fingiendo que no pasa nada “necesitas que Liam te quiera ¿verdad? Es por Liam” dijo Harry sabiendo que era así “quizás” solo en susurro, y parecía que Niall estaba tranquilo, pero se levantó y salió corriendo, porque tenía que ser así, cosa que en el momento no molesto, no tenía nada en contra de Liam, pero cuando Niall salió corriendo le dio en toda la cara a Liam y no podía ser más gracioso, esta que al salir en el pasillo Niall no estaba, Niall, pensaba pasear, no volvería a escapar, les diría donde van y por lo estúpido que fue Liam y Harry sabrán en que mierda quizás se estaba metiendo, pero, él no pensaba ser tan estúpido, no pensaba volver a ser un niño idiota que quería llamar la atención, solo para pensar que alguien se preocupaba de él.  
Pero, de nuevo, se encontraba llamando de nuevo a sus antiguos amigos “Niall, ¿qué tal tío?, ¿Qué quieres?” contento una voz que reconoció, no era más que su anterior mejor amigo, pero, él era quien le daba las drogas y él también le ayudo, pero, que más daba “me vienes a recoger” dijo Niall y escucho desde el otro lado una risa “donde te voy a buscar” y Niall le dijo dónde ir, el chico era guapísimo, alto, pelo negro, musculado, piel muy clara también, ojos azules, tatuado no más poder, era el reí de la fiesta, gracioso, buen amigo, pero él no sabía ni dar consejos ni seguirlos “¿qué tal? Hacía mucho que no hablábamos” pregunto “mal” el chico asintió y dejo que subiese a su moto “bonita moto” dijo Niall “ya no consumo, ahora yo la vendo” dijo confiado “no te metas en líos” y con eso encendió la moto, Niall decidió decirles algo, cogió su móvil y aunque estaba en una moto, ya se agarraba con una mano, -me voy con mis antiguos amigos, no te preocupes, como mucho alguna borrachera, nos vemos más tarde- y con eso metió su móvil en el bolsillo “¿dónde vamos?” pregunto Niall “te apetece ir al centro comercial, ver una película y luego te cuelo en algún local” dijo y Niall sonrió al plan “perfecto” , y parecía un día genial, miraron la película y fue tan aburrida, pero después de empezar a beber y que al rato, un buen rato surgiese efecto todo parecía un poco más divertido o estúpido, daba igual.  
pero ya era tan tarde, la verdad es que el chico tenía un control de la moto increíble, “Niall, no sabes lo mucho que te eche de menos, no me hablaste en mucho” dijo, ya habían llegado y aunque hacia frio se sentaron a hablar fuera sentados en el suelo, Liam no había llegado a casa, no por fiestas, sino que fue con Harry a buscar un rato, luego vieron el mensaje que envió Niall a Harry y Liam no quería que le pasase lo mismo, para su sorpresa desde lejos de su casa vio dos figuras, una moto, una de esas sombras la conocía bien, era Niall, que alivio, no quiso ir corriendo, sabía que Niall básicamente correría si le viese en el momento, y camino muy lento, “me adoptaron de nuevo” respondió Niall “¿y qué tal?” pregunto y bajo la mirada “Liam, un chico, el no confía en mí y yo… en cambio solo soy un poco estúpido” dijo y el otro chico le abrazo con fuerza “¿quieres olvidarle?” dijo el chico y Niall asintió “puedo intentarlo” dijo el chico, Niall no tenía ni idea, pero el chico, no podía estar más loco por él y aunque no dijo nada de su estilo, el chico se alegró nada más verle, estaba tan bien, “¿a qué te refieres?” pregunto Niall, el claro que quería a Liam, pero por dios, tenía que olvidarse de él, y claro que sabía de qué se refería cuando le pregunto si quería intentando, ¿y porque no? Niall intento ser seductor acariciando “lo cojo como un sí” dijo el chico, y le beso, claro que a Niall no estaba del todo contento con ese beso, pero que más daba, él estaba tan borracho, no importaba, y se besaron, durante un tiempo razonable, y sin saber que Liam estaba allí, cuando pararon Niall solo se avergonzó “lo siento, no quería provocarlo” aunque eso no era del todo cierto, lo provoco e incluso lo quería, pero, no fue algo que realmente quería, nada más decir esa frase vio a Liam pasar a su lado “yo, no debí, te quiero, pero, como amigo, perdona” el chico de delante suya negó con la cabeza “no pasa nada, le amas, y yo no tengo ni que hacer” dijo “pero, puedo quedar contigo, como amigos, nada raro” dijo Niall y el chico asintió mientras se levantaba , acaricio el cabello de Niall y se fue despidiéndose con la mano, Niall estaba entre el ataque de nervios y la congelación, el sí entraba en casa lograría estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, y si se quedaba fuera se congelaría, decidió entrar, podía fingir le sería difícil, estaba decidido a arreglarlo, quizás se hiciese el tonto, pero todo era difícil de afrontar, Liam sabía todo de Niall, él había estado espiando y antes también espiaba, y la verdad, el beso le faltaba algo, pero aun así se sintió bien, pero, no era lo que realmente quería, no era Liam.  
“¿qué tal Niall?” pregunto Liam y parecía estar reprimiéndolo todo “bueno, ya que últimamente solo me espías, ya sabes cómo estoy” respondió Niall, no quería empezar una discusión, pero el hecho de que le vigilase constantemente era inquietante para mal “¿nada de drogas?” pregunto severamente, como si de su hijo se tratase “estoy limpio, nada de nada” dijo Niall levantando los hombros, era tan raro, Liam sonrió “bueno, como mínimo estas parcialmente bien” dijo, y la verdad se estaba esforzando para no hacer nada estúpido como pedirle explicaciones a Niall del chico, Niall quizás tenia novio y él no lo sabía, y no podía pedir nada y después de saber todo lo de Niall solo quería abrazarle “bueno, yo me quiero ir a dormir” dijo Niall y así lo hizo, Liam parecía que estaba a poco de irse a dormir, pero aunque Niall espero a ver si subía no subía, no lo hacía, y eso le molestaba, el necesitaba explicarle lo que vio, Niall quería hablar con él y aunque se encontraba mal, con los efectos de alcohol aun por su sistema parecía tener más fuerzas, mas fuerzas para decir tonterías, bajo y encontró a Liam durmiendo en el sofá, como cuando Niall se enfadaba, o se sentía mal, sacudió un poco a Liam esperando respuesta “yo no estoy tan fuerte como tú, no puedo levantarte, ¿Liam?” dijo Niall y Liam abrió los ojos, estaba más que sorprendido, Niall le había venido a buscar para que durmiese con el “¿confías en mí?” pregunto Liam aun un poco dormido “bueno, me molesta que me espíen, pero, yo siempre confié en ti” dijo Niall cogiendo el brazo de Liam y tirando del asta que estuvo en el suelo “vamos, no quiero que duermas aquí, sé que un rato está bien. Pero te despiertas destrozado” dijo Niall y Liam solo se preguntaba, entonces porque era tan cabezota de ir a dormir al sofá cuando se enfadaba, Niall era cabezota y no había remedio siempre que tenía algo metido entre ceja y ceja, era adorable por una parte su cara parecía hecha a la perfección, siempre que gesticulaba, su cara era adorable, sobretodo la manera de mover las cejas, la verdad era una de las cosas que le volvían loco a Liam “bien, ahora me levanto” dijo mientras se levantaba tambaleándose un poco, y Niall le agarro “no te caigas” dijo y Liam asintió, casi podría haber caído por las escaleras más de cinco veces, pero tuvieron suerte y ninguno acabo en el suelo, ya estaban ambos tumbados y aunque Liam sabía que acabaría por arrepentirse “¿ese chico, era tu novio? Yo… quiero saberlo” dijo y Niall se sonrojo al momento, todo se sentía como al principio, cuando ambos estaban tan unidos y estaba tan bien, incluso con esa pregunta en el aire “no lo es, el solo lo hizo, pero hemos quedado como amigos, yo no le quiero a el de esa manera” dijo Niall, pero estaba claro que en esa frase se dio a saber que si había alguien que era dueño del corazón de Niall “¿quién… puedo preguntar a quién quieres?” pregunto Liam y Niall asintió “puedes preguntar pero no sé si te responderé con la verdad” dijo Niall mientras se acorrucaba “ lo echaba de menos, bueno, te echaba de menos” dijo Liam mientras abrazaba a Niall, y se sentía tan bien “por favor, dime a quien amas” dijo Liam “si te lo digo, prometeme silencio, yo te diré quién es y tu únicamente silenciaras lo que quieras decir, me gusta acurrucarme en ti, pero puede que finja no haber dicho nada y tu fingirás que no he dicho nada” explica Niall, y estaba asustado y más que asustado, nervioso “te lo prometo, sea quien sea, yo no hablare después de que me digas su nombre, solo dormir, fingiré no haberlo oído nunca” Niall asintió acercándose mucho más a Liam, “no rompas tu promesa es… Liam Payne” dijo, y Liam podría dar brincos, y quería decir tanto, pero no podía decir nada, lo prometió y pensaba cumplir la promesa, Liam abrazo más fuerte a Niall y beso su frente, el esperaba que fuese suficiente respuesta.  
………… …………  
Liam recordaba eso con una sonrisa, hacía mucho que no sonreía, y recuerda como Niall fingía que no había pasado nada, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, era tan gracioso, y Liam se sentía algo mejor, no solo por recibir mensajes de Niall, sino porque Harry le vio y sabía que estaba bien, Harry se disculpó muchas veces por no poder atraparle, pero Liam solo le contesto con un abrazo, y un gracias, ellos ya tenían una pequeña pista, que más querían, Niall estaría pronto en casa o eso querían pensar, Liam se despertó más contento de lo habitual, no daba saltos, ni brincaba, ni nada, pero parecía estar mucho mejor que hacía unas semanas, y aunque ya hacía más de dos meses casi tres, unos días y serian tres meses, no había día que Niall no enviase mensajes a Harry , sobretodo hablando del nuevo romance de Harry, solo llevaban dos semanas, y hacia un mes, menos, que se conocían; y a Liam, Niall le mandaba algo de vez en cuando, haberes parecían disculpas, abecés mandaba alguna foto de donde estaba, pero Liam no conocía el lugar, y eso le daba tanta rabia, Niall se estaba dejando localizar o hacia fotos y unas horas después las enviaba para confundir, pero fuera lo que fuera ya era una esperanza para Liam, para seguir buscando, Harry no quería mentir a Liam, pero estaba claro que le ocultaba que veía a Niall cada semana, claro que era injusto todos perdían un tiempo que podrían aprovechar para otras cosas, pero, era la condición de Niall para volver, y Harry esperaba con todo su corazón que no le mintiese, que acabase volviendo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Capítulo 7- Sí, La Primera

Ya hacía una semana que la confesión de Niall quedo en el aire, Liam dudaba ya demasiado de lo quería hacer, no sabía si no se acordaba o si como dijo solo ignoraba el hecho de haberlo dicho, pero no era frustrante, Liam ya sabía que Niall era suyo, y estaba bien con eso.  
Niall era más cercano, claro que cada semana, por lo menos dos veces quedaba con sus antiguos amigos, y eso le preocupaba a Liam, no les conocía y si Niall se dejaba influir como en su pasado, podría acabar mal y eso era algo que no aceptaría, y estaba claro, uno de ellos le beso, y Liam y Niall, no, ellos no se habían besado, no habían hecho nada, ni dicho nada después de la pequeña confesión, Liam no admitiría lo celoso que le puso tal hecho, él quería besarle.  
Liam lo tenía más cerca, eso sí, y que estuviese abrazando al chico se hizo más habitual, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, quizás Niall lo estaba pasando mal, y era así, Liam siempre estaba abrazándolo y el, se moría por dentro, no entendía que significaba eso, era correspondido o le daba lastima, o quizás solo… no lo sabía y solo se ponía en lo peor, quizás la promesa que le hizo hacer, de no hablar fue estúpida, podría haberlo perdido, pero ahora no se sentiría así, sin saber la respuesta, y con señales diciendo que sí, queriendo besarle, pero como no sabe si le quiere, no puede hacer eso, tenía que hacer lo que fuese, para que sin decirlo directamente saliese el tema o intentar ser irresistible, que aunque él no lo sabía, no era difícil, para Liam sus ojos eran electrizantes, su piel, era tan bonita y aparentemente perfecta, su sonrisa era la cosa más adorable que había en el lugar, su cuerpo nublaba todo pensamiento razonable de la cabeza de Liam, era irresistible.  
Hoy podría ser un buen día para intentar hablar de ello, era un sábado, realmente soleado, pero aun así no cogería color ni en broma, parecía que su piel no lo quería, no a estar moreno, podía ser un buen día para sacar el tema, pero también un mal día, podría haber enfados y luego, no sería lo mismo.  
Niall estaba demasiado centrado en remover los cereales en el tazón del desayuno, solo pensando en cómo sacar el tema, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Liam tenía entradas para la feria, y pronto caducarían tenía que utilizarlas, llamo a los chicos y todos se apuntaron, parecían contentos de ello, así que en unas horas irían todos a la feria, Liam también estaba muy contento, se sentó al lado de Niall, aun llevaban pijama, pero daba igual, aún faltaba mucho para irse y podrían ver alguna película y arreglarse luego, había tiempo, Liam noto como estaba Niall, estaba tan pensativo que quiso hacerle la gracia, pero eso sería cruel ¿verdad?, bueno algún día le tenía que tocar portarse un poco mal, y aunque no sabía bien si Niall le apartaría, quizás burlarse del solo fue la escucha para acariciarle , acaricio suavemente, y todo lo despacio posible la nuca de Niall.  
Niall dio un salto, eso le había enviado un escalofrió y tener cosquillas prácticamente por todo el cuerpo no era algo bueno “¿qué haces?” pregunto y Liam solo sonrió “asustarte, que pensabas, estabas como en otro mundo” dijo Liam y Niall no contesto, sí que era buen momento, pero, Niall se acobardaba, esperaba que Liam dijese algo más relevante, algo que lo dejase mucho más claro “luego nos vamos todos a la feria, está claro que tu estas más que invitado, ¿quieres venir?” dijo Liam sonriendo, pero, no sabía así quería ir “no se” dijo levantando lo hombros “venga, ven” dijo Liam poniendo una voz francamente sexi y estaba más que claro que lo hacía a propósito, Niall sabía que se había sonrojado y decidió ignorar sus mejillas rojas “iré, iré” dijo sonriendo, sabía que tenía que salir del lugar, su cara no dejaba de quemar, no se había visto pero seguro que el color de sus mejillas era de un rojo demasiado intenso para ser normal, o él lo sintió así, cuando los ojos de Liam se quedaron conectados unos segundos a la sonrisa que Niall le regalo, aparto la mirada y trato de escapar.  
se levantó para arreglarse, se ducho y todo, pudo huir sin que Liam se diese cuenta, Liam recogía las cosas del desayuno, sus padres no estaban en casa, se habían ido de viaje, solo el fin de semana y Niall no quería ir, y claro, Liam se quedó por propia voluntad a cuidarlo, no necesitaba tampoco una niñera, pero no desaprovecharía el tiempo para estar con él aunque su papel fuese el de la niñera, Niall estaba ya vestido, o casi “¿te puedo coger ropa?” pregunto Niall, Niall había crecido mucho, podía incluso compartir la ropa con Liam, había ganado centímetros, masa muscular, parecía ser mayor de lo que era “coge lo que quieras” respondió Liam desde la cocina, no estaba haciendo nada, solo esperaba a que Niall saliese para poder cambiarse el, Niall cogió unos pantalones negros del armario de Liam, y quería ponerse también una camiseta de Liam, pero seguro que podría enloquecerle, era de sus favoritas, se dirigió a su armario, y cogió una camiseta suya, una de tirantes que tenía solamente una letra como estampado, y salió así, con unas deportivas azules.  
Liam le encantaba ver a Niall con su ropa, Liam entro cuando Niall salió y el tardo mucho menos, se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro, y una camiseta a cuadros roja, él aunque Niall no dijese nada, sabía que a Niall le gustaba, salió y como antes había pensado, faltaba mucho “Niall quieres ver una película” dijo y Niall asintió mientras que se sentaba en el sofá, y pasaron dos horas mirando una película, y Liam casi sale herido cuando intento hacer cosquillas, Niall tenía cosquillas y era débil cuando se las hacían, acabo viendo la película acorrucados, cuando acabo la vergüenza estaba en el aire, Niall se levantó y se recoloco la ropa, yendo hacia la cocina, estaba reprimiendo todos los sentimientos, y Liam que no los reprimía tanto, sonrió, era como había deseado.  
decidieron ir hacia el parque de atracciones, la feria era enorme y parecía tener de todo, estuvieron esperando a los chicos durante poco más de una hora, pero parecía que no vendrían, Niall envió algún mensaje a Harry para saber si vendría al final y resultaba que no podía, tenía médico, Louis y Zain habían quedado para trabajar en un trabajo, o esa era la excusa, claramente se veía que esos dos estaban liados o que lo estarían, pero al parecer les dejaron tirados “nada, nos dejaron tirados” dijo Niall mostrando algo de enfado, pero solo estaba preocupado, Liam no quería desaprovechar el día, él quería aprovechalo, quería pasear, montarse en atracciones, comer, comprar algo, y quizás ir algunas tiendas y ver como se prueba cosas Niall, quería aprovechar el día y lo haría “¿qué quieres hacer primero?” pregunto Liam y Niall levanto los hombros “podemos ir a algunas tiendas antes de entrar y nos podríamos comprar algo de ropa y tal” propuso Liam y Niall le dedico una sonrisa al plan.  
se fueron a tiendas y quizás habían inventado un juego, bueno, inventar seguro que no lo invento pero era una gran idea, y convenció a Niall para hacer un poco el tonto, podía ser divertido, como debía hacerse, era fácil, cada uno cogía ropa y se la daba a probar a otro y tal y como pensó fue divertido, mucho, aunque Liam solo quería poner las manos sobre Niall, quizás no le debía hacerle probar ropa tan favorecedora, y mirando que no le pillasen le hizo una fotografía, seguro que la guardaría toda su vida, “te pienso comprar esa ropa, estas guapísimo, incluso demasiado, Niall estas increíble” dijo.  
Niall se encerró en el probador, y enrojeció demasiado incluso, era tan bonito todo y tan, era demasiado, podría haberle estallado el corazón, se desvistió y se puso su ropa, cogiendo la que se acababa de probar salió del lugar para luego lanzársela a la cara a Liam “abecés creo que eres tonto” susurro Niall, pero el quizás no se daba cuenta, pero cuando intentaba susurrar algo a Liam, no era un susurro, se le escuchaba perfectamente.  
Liam quería darle una sorpresa, le había prometido que no le compraría la ropa, pero si se la compro, sería un regalo, los nervios de entregarle el regalo le mataban, y no sabía mentir demasiado bien “¿que llevas en la bolsa?” pregunto Niall curioso, mientras intentaba cogerla para examinarla “lo que compre” dijo contestando retirando la bolsa de sondo Niall podía alcanzarla “¿te has comprado ropa?” dijo Niall algo extrañado, claro que el ando un buen rato, sin fijarse en lo que hacía Liam, pero tampoco tanto tiempo ¿verdad? “si” por suerte la respuesta no era más que un monosílabo, Liam no podría ocultar en su voz la emoción, y quizás algo de peso de consciencia, estaba mintiendo a Niall, aunque sabía que era una mentira para bien, una mentira tonta, y fue estúpido tener culpabilidad, pero mentir no era algo que se tratara de buena acción fuera por el motivo que fuera.  
Decidieron ir ya hacia el parque a montarse algún que otro sitio, se montaron a casi todas las maquinas del lugar, la verdad, más que emoción por montar, daba terror.  
las maquinas parecían nuevas, pero su velocidad era demasiado, y la altura también, Niall parecía bastante emocionado, tanto que parecía haber olvidado un leve temor a quedarse atrapado dentro de una de esas latas mecánicas, el temor era leve pero aun así era un temor, las maquinas no eran tan altas para hacer que Niall estuviese aún más nervioso, pero aunque Liam no tenía miedo a las alturas, ni a quedarse atrapado, solo porque no lo pensaba, si tenía algo de miedo a que la maquina se desmontase mientras estaban ambos en ella y acabasen de cualquier manera, para no decir aplastados por el hierro del que estaban compuestas todas las maquinas, pero ignorando todo eso subieron a casi todas, se habían pateado todo el lugar de punta a punta sin dejar ningún sitio “subimos a la noria” dijo Liam, Niall quería ignorar la noria, no es que no le gustase, pero esa ya era demasiado alto para salir de la capsula, estarían encerados en una pequeña capsula, podrían darse con un avión incluso, aunque era una gran exageración, y no fuera verdad, sí que era muy alto, Niall empezaba a notar como su miedo a los espacios cerrados le estaba literalmente alejándolo del lugar “me da un poco de miedo” dijo y Liam le cogió de brazo para que le prestase atención “yo te protegeré, venga vamos” dijo bastante contento, y Niall solo asintió.  
Claro que le gustaba y seria chulo verlo todo desde tan arriba, estaría bien, además Liam le prometió que le protegería, que más quería, se sentía más seguro, y decidió hacer caso a Liam.  
subió con él a la noria, tuvo que trasladarse a su lado cuando estaban el en punto más alto, “este trasto no se romperá ¿verdad?” pregunto algo asustado, y Liam solo pudo reír, no de él, pero si del comentario y de que ahora por temor le abrazase tan fuerte que le llegaba a doler un poco, pero le daba igual, cuando el trasto acabo de dar vueltas, Niall quiso seguir paseando, una celebración por estar fuera de nuevo y por qué el trasto no se rompió cuando estaban arriba, era gracioso, ya no les faltaban ni una sola atracción a la que no habían subido, se habían recorrido todo el parque, y ahora solo necesitaban descansar, Niall se encapricho de un granizado, el cual acabo por toda su camiseta y aunque Liam quería dárselo como regalo, tuvo que desvelarlo “venga ven, compraremos algo para que te lo quites del cuello” empujo Liam a Niall a una improvisada tienda de suvenires donde lo único que vendían para secarse eran unos pañuelos de tela elaborados a mano, que en minutos serian de color azul, Liam compro uno y se llevó a Niall al baño que no estaba a más de dos pasos del lugar “mira, iba a ser un regalo, toma, cambiate, te espero fuera, vigilare que no entre nadie” dijo y Niall sintió mientras cogía la bolsa que aún no sabía que había dentro.  
se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, y aunque los pantalones estaban también algo manchados no se los quería quitar, no hasta saber que contenía esa bolsa, seco su cuello, algo pegajoso, en el momento juro para sí mismo que se la devolvería a Liam, si Liam no le hubiese hecho cosquillas cuando estaba bebiendo no tendría que cambiarse, no estaría manchado, y no hubiera manchado los pantalones de Liam que llevaba hoy el, compartían ropa, pero Niall siempre intento que devolverla en mejor estado posible ya que Liam siempre lo hacía así con la ropa de Niall, miro en la bolsa y vio nada más y nada menos que la ropa, con la que Liam decidió que estaba increíble Niall.  
Niall estaba entre el enfado y avergonzarse tanto incluso para esconderse, ya que sabía que ropa era se la puso toda, y salió, ya que Liam se había gastado su dinero no tiraría el pañuelo, lo limpiaría, y ya le serviría otro día.  
Liam estaba en la puerta tal y como dijo, le hizo señales a Niall para sentarse “te queda muy bien, no te avergüences” Liam lo había notado.  
Niall estaba ya tan cansado y ya era tan tarde, Liam se sentó y espero atento a que Niall se sentase, pero se tumbó dejando reposar su cabeza en el regazo de Liam, Liam noto corazón rebotar de emoción, la verdad que podría tener taquicardia en el momento, quizás su mente solo le estaba haciendo sufrir, y para ir a peor Niall decidió que era el mejor momento para decirle que rompiese la promesa “Liam, sabes lo que me prometiste” dijo dejando a Liam desconcertado, ¿qué le prometió? “¿el qué?” pregunto, y Niall sonrió, sonrió sin motivo, pero sonrió, quizás por la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo “la de, no hablar, yo fingiré que nunca te dije de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado” dijo, tapando su cara y Liam trago duro, ya sabía de qué promesa se trataba, y no solo su mente le estaba mandando a la mierda, sino que Niall también hablando ahora de ese tema “me acuerdo” afirmo Liam dudando de la respuesta, Niall sentía que moriría “quiero que rompas la promesa, hablame…bueno, ¿que soy para ti?” pregunto provocando un casi paro cardiaco en el lugar, no sabía ni cómo responderle, Niall buscaba saber que sentía Liam, y Liam estaba loco por él, pero decir lo que sientes es difícil, no sabía ni que Hacer y Niall lo noto, fue a levantarse para no molestar a Liam, para Niall la respuesta que entendió fue, eres un gran amigo, pero solo eso, para Niall el silencio decía eso, Liam se dio cuenta y también se dio cuenta de que Niall se estaba levantando, Niall no quería levantarse para simplemente sentarse al lado suya, y Liam no pensaba perder a Niall, Liam amaba a Niall, y solo acaricio la barbilla de Niall haciendo que mientras se levantaba le mirase, Liam sonrió al ver los ojos de Niall, aunque casi le pone a llorar cuando vio que Niall estaba casi llorando, adelanto un poco su cara y beso los labios que ansió tanto, los labios que había soñado y eran mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, Niall acariciaba la nuca del mas mayor mientras que el mas mayor le cogía por la cintura para que no perdiese altura, ni cayese para atrás, lamiendo y moviéndose sincronizados, no sabían cuándo pero aun siendo su primer beso se añadió lengua, “mama, que asco” escucharon y era una niña que acababa de pasar, ambos se separaron y rieron “es decir, sí que te gusto ¿verdad?” dijo Niall mientras ya sentado acariciaba el brazo de Liam “si quieres te lo demuestro de nuevo” sonrió Liam, y no quería romper ese momento pero debían irse del lugar “nos tenemos que ir” dijo y Niall sonrió “quizás esto se podría definir como… ¿primera cita?” dijo y Liam sonrió “¿y porque quieres definirlo como la primera?” y Niall acaricio el muslo de Liam “tendría que esperar más citas para… bueno, ¿sabes que me refiero?” dijo mientras reír, y Liam también se unió, aunque estaba más avergonzado que nada “si, la primera” dijo mientras se levantaba.  
“me llevas, me duelen las piernas” dijo Niall y Liam accedió aunque lo más seguro que el dolor de piernas que tenía él podría asemejarse al de Niall, ambos estaban reventados de tanto andar “sube a caballito” dijo mientras que Niall reía de la expresión “eres un mal pensado” se rio, claro que Niall ahora la persona más feliz en el mundo y todo lo que había pasado se fue de su cabeza, únicamente estaba el Liam, y un rato para llegar a casa, el que aprovecharía dando besos en la nuca de Liam hasta que Liam acabase por empujarle contra la puerta de su casa al cerrarla, y aunque había gente, mientras llegaban a casa, Niall no dejo de besar el cuello de Liam y acariciar su espalda, y Liam le encantaba, pero a la vez era una gran mierda, aun no estaban en casa, y tanto como deseaba besar a Niall en el momento no podía, y al llegar a casa no sabía cómo pararía, no quería hacerle daño.  
el camino se hizo más largo para Liam, al fin llegaron a casa “¿porque te comportas así? no pareces ni tu” dijo Liam, y Niall tenía la respuesta, había esperado tanto y lo había soñado tanto y sabía que quizás podría ser doloroso y… le daba igual, él ya estaba preparado, incluso había comprado cosas, y fue tan extraño para el cuándo tuvo que acercarse a la farmacia para comprarlo, fue raro y gracioso, pero daba igual “quería, quizás quería provocarte un poco” sonrió y Liam bufo, solo un poco, venga ya, no podía estar más duro, pero, y aunque se arrepentiría, él pensaba negarse, no tan solo por estar nervioso, sino que robaría la virginidad figurada de Niall y eso era tan grande, tan grande, no quería hacerle ningún mal, Niall insistía acariciando todo el cuerpo de Liam que estaba rendido contra la pared, disfrutando de todas las caricias que estaba recibiendo, dejándose abrumar por los suaves toques de las manos de Niall, “Niall, no” dijo alejándolo un poco, no quería ir tan rápido, Niall era muy joven y no quería hacerle daño.  
Niall estaba algo molesto, no consiguió lo que quería y se fue a la cama directamente, estaba algo cabreado, quizás Liam pensase que él no estaba preparado, pero sí que lo estaba, y le enfadaba que Liam no lo pudiese ver, y la verdad parecía un plan muy ingenioso ya que consiguió que Liam le persiguiese a la cama y se tumbase a su lado, Niall se acorruco en su pecho, y cuando Liam estaba suficiente confiado para bajar la guardia, Niall beso su cuello “Niall, ¿que dije?” y Niall sonrió “yo no quise escuchar” dijo besando de nuevo pero ahora sus labios, olvidando ser dulce como había sido antes, ahora era tan firme, salvaje, excitante, mordiendo, lamiendo, lucha de las lenguas acariciando, él quería el control.  
Niall sonrió, mientras tomaba el control de la camisa de Liam sacándola del cuerpo de Liam, para tener más piel que acariciar, mas piel que marcar, Liam no podía ni quería resistirse, deseaba eso “te haces irresistible, Nialler” dijo sonriendo, y Niall siguió acariciando, y quería incluso escuchar de la boca de Liam que lo quería, decidió torturar un poco a Liam, acariciando aún más y palpando la erección de Liam mientras torpemente desabrochaba los pantalones, deslizando los pantalones de Liam hasta que únicamente llevaba ropa interior, de la cual Niall se encargó rápido liberando la erección de Liam, tiro una sábana sobre ellos, solo para que Liam, el único que estaba completamente desnudo no cogiese frio, aunque sería algo difícil.  
Niall no le gusto aprender hacer esas cosas, no de la manera que las aprendió, sabía perfectamente cómo hacer sentir bien a Liam con su boca, y procedió hacerlo, lamiendo la punta, escuchando como la respiración de Liam empezaba a acelerarse, pero solo era el comienzo, Niall pensaba hacer más, quizás sonaba como una perra desesperada pero quería darle todo lo que tenía a Liam, procedió lamiendo la parte superior del pene como si de un polo se tratase, viendo como Liam acariciaba y prácticamente agarraba el pelo de Niall, viendo como Liam quería más, Niall quiso ir más rápido para escuchar a Liam maldecir, eso podría ser difícil, Liam prácticamente nunca maldecía ni insultaba, ahueco sus mejillas, Liam estaba dotado, incluso podía pensar en la posibilidad de asfixiarse, ridículo ¿verdad? Pensó para el mismo, decidió seguir, Liam era extraño, realmente extraño, quería empujar a Niall fuera para besarle, y aunque sus gemidos estaban presentes no le dejaba acabar el trabajo a Niall “¿no quieres que siga?” pregunto Niall cogiendo aire, no se había asfixiado, pero la verdad que eso le sorprendía, Liam jadeaba, y para Niall eso era puramente excitante, demasiado incluso si se tenía en cuenta la situación, que en realidad, ni en lo sueños de Niall se sentía tan bien, aunque sonase raro disfrutaba de lamer, y de oír los gemidos de Liam mientras de la manera más relajada que podía Liam apretaba puño en el pelo de Niall “claro que quiero, quiero tanto, pero, y yo no quiero… bueno querer quiero, pero, yo, bueno, tu eres de una forma u otra de mirarlo tu virginidad… y me gustaría llegar de otra manera… bueno ya sabes, pero si no quieres…” dijo Liam sin saber explicar como quería esa maldita situación que tanto deseo y que muchas veces había despertado con sueños húmedos sobre ello, pero con palabras resultaba difícil “¿dentro de mí?” dijo Niall en forma de pregunta a lo que estaba más que claro que la respuesta era un claro si “yo… si” dijo Liam y Niall le beso “cuando quieras” dijo tranquilo, pero estaba tan malditamente jodido en sí mismo, no podía tener más miedo, no quería pensar que no era suficiente, pero lo pensaba, y ¿si a Liam no le gustaba? ¿Y si realmente no lo quería?...tantas cosas, Liam se movía hasta que después de un poco de incomodidad por casi caerse de la cama, Liam está prácticamente en el suelo, y alguna risa de Niall, Liam consiguió estar sobre Niall, la cama era enorme, pero parecía que no querían moverse de un rincón “are lo justo” dijo riendo un poco mientras quitaba la camiseta de Niall que recién había comprado hoy, había tanta piel que acariciar, tanto que apreciar, tanto de Niall, “wow, tanto te gusto, no quiero sonar desesperado, pero…no espero que me mires únicamente…sabes…esperaba algo más” dijo Niall mientras se reía “yo solo apreciaba, cuando te estés retorciendo será más difícil apreciar” dijo “eso suena tan apetecible…sueno como una puta desesperada ¿verdad?” dijo mientras Liam beso su pecho ya acelerado por el momento de Niall “si, suenas un poco así, pero, me gusta” dijo y Niall se echó a reír “así que, te gusta que hable sucio” dijo sonrojándose.  
Liam centro su atención en besar, y morder clavícula de Niall, bajando impacientemente hasta desabrochar pantalones ajustados de Niall “estas bien? estas demasiado callado” dijo estaba extrañado por el silencio de Niall y no sabía ni que decir “bueno, no, yo estaba centrado en…lo increíblemente lento que vas, me estas volviendo loco” dijo sinceramente mientras ya más rápido deslizo los vaqueros de Niall fuera de él quitaba la ropa interior de Niall y Niall intentaba no hacer ningún sonido que mostrase su entusiasmo “Li..” suplico Niall intentando que Liam empezase hacer algo, ya tenía un problema que arreglar.  
Liam sonrió mientras tomaba a Niall “arwm” gimió Niall cuando Liam al fin literalmente beso la punta de Nial, “me gusto ese...arwm“ dijo refiriendo a la frase que no pudo acabar Niall, quería oírlo más, lo deseaba, y empezó lamiendo y chupando intentando imitar el efecto de tragar que Niall parecía haber hecho antes con él, respiración de Niall era ya algo irregular y gemidos entrecortados no le dejaban decir palabra, maldiciones varias era lo único que llegaba a escuchar maldiciones y peticiones de más y más “joder” “Oh!” “mas” “li” algunas de ellas, la anterior a la orden de parar “para” dijo y Liam paro “¿qué quieres?” pregunto Liam “quiero hacer más” dijo con la respiración aun pesada “no tengo cosas” dijo Liam y Niall estiro la mano a su mesita de noche, la que Liam tenía terminantemente prohibida y ahora comprendía porque “¿cuándo…cuando lo compraste?” dijo y Niall sonrió “solo diré que fue bastante gracioso y vergonzoso” dijo y Liam lo cogió de su mano “preparado” dijo y Niall sonrió, Niall acaricio la espalda de Liam acariciando su nuca mientras se unían para otro beso, Niall sonrió, lo había conseguido, Liam y el, todo lo que quería, besos, caricias, él sabía que jamás se separarían ya, él lo quería así.  
Liam intentaba estar relajado mientras embadurnaba sus dedos con y Niall se rio un poco, los nervios no eran muy amistosos con el “¿levantas las piernas, sobre los hombros?” dijo Liam y Niall obedeció “esto es tan sugerente” dijo Liam mientras con uno de sus dedos masajeaba para ver si, con suerte Niall se acostumbraba y estaba menos tenso y decidió acariciar a Niall, y en el segundo en el que se relajó Liam añadió un dedo, haciendo gemir a Niall literalmente de dolor “dime, si quieres que pare o si quieres que mueva, pero dímelo” dijo Liam con algo de preocupación y Niall asintió al rato “mueve” dijo y Liam acepto la proposición acariciando el interior de Niall, Niall la verdad que no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, era doloroso, hasta que Liam encontró el lugar específico donde se encontraba el manojo de nervios, era extraño cuando Niall acelero su respiración en el momento haciendo ver a Liam que lo había encontrado, Liam apretó sobre el lugar “arwm, eso es, arwm” dijo Niall intentando sacar algo en claro, pero no podría describirlo era tan intenso abrumador, era una sensación que directamente llegaba a tu espina dorsal y de allí se liberaba en todo el cuerpo, frio y a la vez de un calor profundo tan bueno “haz más” dijo y Liam añadió otro dedo y dejando antes un pequeño periodo de tiempo para que Niall asimilase la sensación de los dos dedos volvió a mover, haciendo tijera, Niall arqueaba la espalda y cogía pelo de Liam “¿te gusta?” dijo Liam a Niall esperando respuesta mientras reía, haciendo tijera, provocando que la futura respuesta de Niall no fuese de ninguna manera fácil de entender “Liam, arwm!!! ¿Si me gusta? oh!, Haz más!” dijo y Liam rio, iba a meter otro dedo, pero Niall de detuvo “te quiero dentro, yo…perdón, solo…” dijo y Liam asintió Niall parecía tan avergonzado ahora “¿seguro?” dijo de nuevo y Niall solo asintió frenéticamente, Liam lubrico, y bien, él sabía que al principio seria doloroso, se alineo y metió, literalmente ambos estaban a poco de llorar de dolor “duele” dijo Niall sin pensar “¿quieres que pare?” dijo Liam “espera, no quiero que pares” en minutos todo se puso más relajado y Liam pudo moverse, al principio se notaba que Niall estaba pasándoselo algo mal, y no esperaba que Niall le gustase al principio, aunque él lo estaba pasando mucho mejor, aunque después se mejoró todo, mientras Niall respiración volvió a acelerar y movía más y más cerca del balanceándose “Li allí, Li, es oh más!” dijo y casi grito, Liam consiguió allí, presionando en el punto hasta que Niall se balanceaba más cerca y más cerca, agarrando de pelo, y las sabanas, gritando el nombre de Liam, o parcialmente, no podía entre tantos gemidos, y Liam también estaba gimiendo, y gritando el nombre de Niall hasta que ambos llegaron, sudando, uno al lado de otro, Niall se apoyó en el pecho de Liam “se me olvido el condón” dijo Liam “yo no lo quería, yo te quería sentir” dijo Niall “lo ansié tanto” susurro Niall y sus ojos parecían pesados ahora, demasiado agotamiento físico, y Liam le beso “duerme cariño, hoy ha sido un día cansado, yo te cuidare” dijo besando ahora su frente “te prometo que siempre estaré contigo siempre” beso de nuevo su cabeza “me la pienso apuntar” rio entre dientes “duerme cariño” Niall suspiro, si, estaba muy cansado e inmensamente feliz, y en poco se durmió en brazos de Liam, con la promesas de siempre estará allí, siempre le protegerá y siempre le querrá.  
…………… ………………  
Quizás allí estaba la razón, quizás Niall pensó que Liam rompería esas promesas alejándose de él, y Niall debía sentirse como un niño tonto, como un niño caprichoso, pero Niall podía actuar así, Liam le prometió protección y no se la podía dar, le prometió que siempre estaría con él y ahora tenían que separarse, solo hasta que Niall fuese mayor de edad, y la verdad, cuando desapareció quedaba más o menos dos años, ahora solo queda un año y unos pocos meses, y Liam nunca quiso pelearse con Niall, nunca quiso decirle que le odiaba, porque no era así, él no le odiaba, odiaba tener que dejarlo, odiaba tener que separarse, odiaba no poder despertar a su lado, odiaba que su futuro tuviese que separarse por un tiempo, pero no odiaba a Niall, pero él estaba tan frustrado, y aunque sus padres sabían, todo estallo, y el solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza lo odio no era un te odio era un lo odio que en ningún momento estaba referido al odiaba la situación y que no pudiese hacer nada, y todo se fue de las manos, no había violencia, no por parte de Liam, ni por parte del padre, ni Niall pego a nadie, pero la madre, no era violenta y amaba a Niall, pero ella, y aunque lo intento asimilar, no podía pensar que eso estaba bien, y solo abofeteo a Liam y también a Niall que acabo saliendo corriendo, la madre se arrepiente cada día, ella pensaba que no le hacía bien a su hijo de sangre, pero Liam nunca se había sentido tan bien, y ahora, y aunque sabía que estaba bien, era tan duro.  
“Liam, has recibido algún mensaje?” pregunto Harry por la otro línea “si, esta vez reconozco el lugar” respondió esperando que Harry no especificase “parece un parque oxidado otra vez o ¿es otro sitio?” pregunto, y notaba como su culpabilidad le destrozaba “es, bueno, un parque cercano a casa, uno que está cerca del instituto antiguo, lo conozco” dijo y Harry casi se asusta cuando se refirió a un parque cerca de su casa, ya que ambos parques estaban cerca, más o menos, y Harry estaba en uno de ellos, esperando señal de Niall, ya que el mensaje que recibió Harry era extraño, y aunque llamo, Niall no contestaba a llamadas, solo mensajes, Harry miro de nuevo el mensaje •llama a Liam, pregunta por la foto• decía y era raro, no entendía que foto, pero eso hizo, “ahora te llamo, si me entero de algo” con eso colgó “¿algo?” pregunto Nick “nada, le enviare algún mensaje y a ver si me cuenta” dijo y estaba preocupado, tanto “se te ve preocupado” dijo mientras abrazaba al chico de increíbles rizos “solo me siento culpable, los demás siguen buscándolo por las calles y yo le veo cada semana y se dónde está y todos lo pasan mal, y eso me preocupa” dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nick “bueno, quizás un beso te calme” sonrió “quizás…” y Nick beso a Harry, y era tan bueno pero un mensaje de Niall interrumpió, Harry estaba a punto de enfadarse, hacía mucho que no estaba tan tranquilo y feliz, eso lo lograban los besos de Nick, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó •supongo que ya sabes, el mensaje de Liam, la foto, el parque que está detrás del instituto antiguo, el parque abandonado, eso me va no es una broma adecuada ¿verdad?, estoy allí, y si quieres dile a Liam, que venga y podrá verme• escribió y envió •quieres verle ¿verdad?• respondió Harry rápido •lo necesito, pero no pensaba decirle donde me escondo, y espero que no intente retenerme, yo no podría quedarme aun• leyó •porque, tienes miedo, o… Liam te quiere, tú lo sabes, ¿porque no vuelves?• envió Harry •te lo puede explicar 1º-realmente, no creo que Liam me quiera, él me dijo que me odiaba, justo después de que su madre me pegase, él se merece alguien mejor, alguien a quien quiera y no yo 2º- sí, tengo 3ª volví a cometer un gran error• Harry quería pegarle, sabía que vería a Niall quizás en horas, aunque llevaba un poco sin verlo, pero no sabía ni que hacer, enseño el mensaje a Nick “reenviá todo a Liam, hazle saber, y a ver si ellos pueden arreglarlo” dijo y Harry solo obedeció, reenviando todo •esto son mensajes de Niall, recibidos en los últimos minutos, intenta ayudarle, yo no sé cómo• Envió antes Harry, para después enviar los de Niall •supongo que ya sabes, el mensaje de Liam, la foto, el parque que está detrás del instituto antiguo, el parque abandonado, eso me va no es una broma adecuada ¿verdad?, estoy allí, y si quieres dile a Liam, que venga y podrá verme • •quieres verle ¿verdad?• •lo necesito, pero no pensaba decirle donde me escondo, y espero que no intente retenerle, yo no podría quedarme aun• leyó •porque, tienes miedo, o… Liam te quiere, tú lo sabes, ¿porque no vuelves?• •te lo puede explicar 1º-realmente, no creo que Liam me quiera, él me dijo que me odiaba, justo después de que su madre me pegase, me merezco una mierda, y él se merece alguien mejor, alguien a quien quiera y no yo 2º- sí, tengo miedo 3ª volví a cometer un gran error• envió también enviando de nuevo sus propios mensajes para que Liam tuviese la conversación entera y Harry tenía miedo incluso, sí que veía a Niall pero tenía que confesar que llevaba tres semanas sin verle, Nick le había visto, pero aunque lo intento, no podía hacer gran cosa, y tampoco se le noto mucho, sonó el teléfono de Harry “vienes conmigo” era Liam desde el otro lado “ya sabes que no quiere que le retengamos” dijo Harry “yo no quiero que se quede en contra de su voluntad, pero, se por seguro que, quizás llore o necesite tu ayuda” Harry asintió como si Liam pudiese verlo “te esperare a unos pasos de la entrada del parque” con eso colgó, y Harry suplico con los ojos de cachorro a Nick “también os acompañare” dijo y con eso sonrió cogiendo a Nick del brazo y empujándole al parque, y tardaron muy poco y Liam ya estaba allí, parecía que moriría “preparado, no te lances muy rápido a abrazarle, se asustara” dijo Harry desde la espalda a Liam provocándole casi un ataque, Liam grito “Harry, me asustaste” y Nick rio de eso “que críos” dijo “tu novio es un crio” dijo Harry, guiñando el ojo “bueno, no en todas las circunstancias” dijo y ambos acabaron besándose “muy bien, yo no quiero saber vuestras intimidades sexuales así que os calláis u os coméis toda la tierra del suelo” dijo Liam.  
Niall escucho el grito y aunque estaba algo fumado era consciente de que ya estaban allí y aprovechando el despiste de Liam se movió hacia la pared, en la que en el lado contrario estaban una parte de sus amigos, era tan gracioso, que al último comentario de Liam no pudo evitar reír, Liam se asustó a la risa, pero era tan familiar, tan maravillosa, y era Niall “si te escondes no podremos verte” dijo y todo parecía estar tan bien, aunque Niall sentía como si una llaga estuviese abriéndose en su estómago, y con un hierro ardiente estuviera señalándola “bueno” dijo, y Liam corrió a ver a Niall.  
Niall parecía que se había teñido hacia poco, y aun así parecía estar tan mal, tirado en el suelo fumando, dios sabe que era esa mierda, y ojos irritados, parecía que había bebido o como mínimo apestaba a alcohol, y era algo desolador “¿qué?” dijo mientras Liam se sentó a su lado y se lanzó a abrazarle, y besando su cuello, Niall no podía resistirlo, quería hacerse el valiente, pero no era tan fuerte como intentaba aparentar, Liam cogió la mierda que Niall se estaba fumando y la tiro al suelo, y beso sus labios aun con ese sabor asqueroso, pero era Niall, le encantaba poder besarlo “¿porque lo haces?” dijo Liam sin dejar de abrazarle y Niall se echó a llorar mientras se acorrucaba en Liam, Harry y Nick no sabían que hacían allí, decidieron irse y a Liam no le importó, y estuvieron horas juntos, hasta que anocheció “vete a casa Liam, es muy tarde” dijo Niall acariciando su cabeza, no habían hablado solo estuvieron allí, abrazados, Niall durmió y no estaba para nada cansado “sabes que te quiero” dijo Liam y Niall asintió “¿porque me quieres?” pregunto Niall dolido “por todo, sabes, yo te querré, no te odiaba a ti, no te lo dije a ti” y aunque Niall intentaba creérselo, y sabía que era verdad, pero él creía todo lo que le habían dicho y sentía como si muriese, ya que sentía que no era querido, que era un pedazo de mierda y sabía que era querido pero, no podía aceptarlo, no porque no fuese verdad o porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no podía sentirlo, se sentía mal, Niall se levantó y Liam quedo a su lado “¿no me retendrás?” dijo Niall y Liam negó con la cabeza “adiós” y aunque Liam no quería retenerlo no era por la razón que había creado Niall en segundos, sino porque no quería forzar nada, aunque, Niall ahora sentía que en verdad, no era querido, solo era un peso de conciencia que tenían que arreglar.


	9. Capítulo 8-El Día

Liam se arrepiente tanto de ese día, pero tanto, intentaba no pensarlo, pero últimamente tenía una lista acumulada de errores que incluso repetía, y que por mucho que quería no tenían la solución apuntada.  
se sintió tan mal cuando dejo ir a Niall, y ahora solo puede pensar en el día que se fue, el error que cumplió, cual fue la frase, y aunque sabía cuál era, no sabía porque Niall no estaba de vuelta, el creía que lo había aclarado, lo creía de verdad y no comprendía porque Niall no estaba ahora entre sus brazos acompañándole a lo que sería una pequeña siesta bien merecida, pero él no estaba allí, el seguía dañado, y no comprendía porque, ya no lo entendía, el solo deseaba que Niall se encontrase ahora en sus brazos, solo quería tenerlo allí y por fin estar todos bien, y que todo fuese normal, no quería estar más frustrado, y todo estar bien, todo era una mierda, y ahora, ya no podía más, solo quería que todo se arreglase, era la frustración y era asfixiante, no lo podía soportar, necesitaba a Niall.

El día se hizo muy pesado, ambos habían discutido, no era habitual que discutiese, pero Niall, él estaba asustado y Liam le dejaría solo, ese extraño malestar, ya hacía poco más de una semana que estaba presente, ese extraño enfado, no era un enfado en sí, Niall no podía estar muy enfadado, ¿pero dolido?, desde que Liam dijo que se iría a vivir lejos, no demasiado, se puede ir en coche o en un bus si coges varios, pero, estaba claro que a Niall no le gustaba, no podía estar lejos de Liam, por el hecho de que le quiere, y ahora todo era tan raro, no como al principio de la semana que todo parecía estar tan bien, ambos despertaron por la mañana ese día, de como casi todas las noches como la anterior, ellos quizás parecían unos locos, todo el día uno sobre otro, acariciando, besando, pero era lo que querían, amaban todo eso, no había momento en el que alguno de los dos no este tocando al otro, exceptuando cuando estaban sus padres delante, el padre lo sabía y aunque tardo en aceptarlo, lo acepto y veía a sus hijos tan bien, aunque en su interior era como, que asco, mi hijo, y mi hijo adoptivo, dios sabe que hacen, pero lo aceptaba, por otro lado la madre, ella lo sabía, pero, prefería ignorar, quería ignorar, no es que no aceptase la sexualidad de su hijo, sino, que claramente, esa situación era tan chocante como podía ser y era difícil de aceptar, no sé, para ella, era su hijo Liam y su hijo Niall, y aunque no compartían sangre, eran hermanos y era algo que le perturbaba, demasiado incluso, era extraño, pero los padres no hablaban de ello.  
Liam llevaba sabiendo durante más de una semana que sus estudios le obligaban a ir a vivir a unos apartamentos cercanos para estudiar, y sus padres estaban de acuerdo, querían un futuro brillante para ambos, pero Liam no dijo nada a Niall, no sabía que decir, el prometió estar allí siempre para Niall pero, ahora tenía que irse, prometió protegerlo, y ahora no lo podría hacer, y no quería herir a Niall él no quería eso, pero ya solo tenía unos días para irse, unos días para recoger sus cosas e irse.  
él tendría pronto el carnet y había un coche esperando ese día, que solo serían también unos días, y todo sería fácil, no pasaría nada, pero no pensó, Niall llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose tan feliz, y todo parecía sonreír, todo parecía tan bueno, ese día, el día en que se fue, transcurrió tan rápido, solo guarda en sus recuerdos, cuando todo se fue a la mierda y todo parecía estar desapareciendo, Niall lloraba, parecía estar tremendamente dolido, y lo estaba, él no quería que nadie más le abandonase, nadie debía abandonar y ahora, Liam le estaba abandonando, rompiendo promesas, haciendo creer a Niall que no era nada para Liam, que no era suficiente, que él no valía la pena, solo un pedazo de mierda, como mucha gente le dijo antes y bloqueo de su cabeza, retomando viejas dudas, la primera que le ataco fue, si mentía mientras decía que le quería, Liam, si el solo mentía y en realidad se había convertido en un juguete sexual, y aunque escuchaba diariamente que le quería de los labios de Liam en ese instante todo sonó como una mentira, quien te quiere no te abandona, no te deja sufrir, entonces Liam no le quería y él se rompió, ocultaba con todas sus fuerzas el hecho, lo hacía, sonreír, todo era teatro, era doloroso, la noche que desapareció, Niall lloraba solo en la habitación, él pensaba que realmente estaba solo, pensaba que Liam estaba cogiendo su ropa, pero Liam estaba al otro lado de la puerta casi llorando también, porque Niall no le decía, quizás se tomaría un tiempo si él quería, a eso se le llaman años sabáticos y luego podrían vivir juntos, y estudiar juntos, todo juntos, pero Niall no quería ser un estorbo en el futuro de Liam, Liam era tan inteligente, fuerte y ambicioso que podría conseguir lo que quisiese, y él no quería estar allí en medio, no quería molestar.  
Liam entro en la habitación y se lanzó a abrazarle, el solo pensaba que odiaba tener que dejarlo, odiaba tener que separarse, odiaba no poder despertar a su lado, odiaba que su futuro tuviese que separarse por un tiempo, pero no quería ver a Niall llorar, era tan molesto y tan difícil y todo parecía, una mierda y realmente debía serlo, y era tan horrible, Liam acaricio barbilla de Niall buscando encontrar sus precioso ojos azules, y cuando por fin estaban frente a frente beso sus labios “te cuidare aunque este lejos” volvió a besar “te vendré a visitar” y ahora quitaba las lágrimas de Niall de sus ojos “no llores” y Niall se aferró a él, y beso, en el instante la madre de Liam entro y al ver eso abofeteo a los chicos y después de haber gritado ya varias veces únicamente la palabra parad, no se entendía otra frase, Niall estaba allí, ojos parecían vacíos de sentimiento y Liam ante Niall, la madre de Liam no era violenta, pero nunca la vio tan chocada, nunca, Liam no podía con la situación estaba tan cargada “parad, la situación, parad de una vez, lo odio” dijo y Niall se alejó un poco, dios no, Liam no odia a Niall, pero le dio a entender que odiaba a él, Liam odiaba la tensión del lugar, las peleas, odiaba ver llorar a Niall, odiaba dejarlo allí, y Niall salió corriendo, todos pensaron que volvería, y la madre de Liam empujo a Liam a seguir con su mudanza, Liam solo se sentía como destrozado por dentro, llamado todo el rato a Niall, y él no contestaba.  
la madre se arrepintió tanto, habían pasado tres días, Niall no estaba, no sabían que Niall había vuelto, el volvió ese mismo día, horas después pensando que quizás Liam no había seguido con la mudanza que estaría en su habitación esperando, solo unas horas después del momento, pero, no había nadie, nadie en casa, ni el coche, ni las cajas, ni la ropa, nada, Liam no le quería, eso pensó Niall, Liam ni siquiera le quería, Liam odiaba a Niall y todos los temores de Niall estaban allí, en el momento todo lo que creía haber olvidado, volvió ¿Por qué le pasaban siempre estas cosas a el?.  
decidió no volver, pasaron horas, Niall miro desde su escondite, él quería ver si Liam había vuelto o algo, solo quería esperanza, solo quería dejar de pensar que él era una mierda, pero, solo vio a los padres, y aunque parecían estar mal, Niall, no volvería por ellos, y por nadie.  
Liam llamo, y llamo, Niall arto de las llamadas, los padres desviaron todo sobre Niall hacia otro tema siempre que Liam pregunto y Liam no paraba de llamar a Niall, no quería hablar con Liam, pero respondió, “¿Niall? Me tenías preocupado” dijo algo esperanzador y por fin después de una triste semana de separación Liam escucharía la voz de Niall “, yo no volveré, te quiero” y se escucharon los pitidos, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaba? Liam llamo a su padre, y fue cuando supo, Niall no volvió ese día, y, nadie sabía nada de él.  
Eso, ese día, Liam sabe que fue un fallo y creía que lo arreglo, pero ahora Niall, él no estaba localizable, Harry no sabe dónde está, Nick tampoco, y no llama y no envía mensajes y el ya no está, no quería que todo fuese como al principio, eso no lo quería ante nada, solo quería saber que le pasaba, no quería llorar, quería poder abrazar y estar juntos, le daba igual todo lo demás, él se tomó ese año sabático, y mucho más que un año se tomaría si hiciese falta, solo con tal de estar con Niall.  
Niall estaba básicamente perdido, él pensaba volver, él quería volver, quería fuertes brazos de Liam y dormir como lo hacían mucho antes de su gran, gran fallo, quería saber que tenía a Liam, y que todo fuese feliz, y sonreír, creer que todo merece la pena, quería ser feliz.  
Y aunque le costase creer, Liam le quería, lo dijo, Liam lloro por él, Liam no parecía ni el, y solo quería a Niall, pero se decía que era otra tontera, mentiras para hacerle sufrir, el, la mayoría del tiempo se ocultaba, el tapaba su cara, y así no era reconocible, el vio muchas veces a los chicos mientras lo buscaban, el vio llorar a Liam en el parque de atracciones y quiso abrazarle, pero, él no lo hizo, y todo era confuso, y quería creer en Liam, salió a pasear, y no fue al parque, no quería verles, ahora él estaba tomando la decisión y él debía pensar estar solo sería una gran idea, y paseo, paseo durante mucho tiempo, durante horas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas poder creer, solo pensaba, el me ama, el me ama, el me ama, y debo volver, pero aun así sus piernas el impedían ir al lado que tocaba, sabiendo que sería una idea pésima, decidió ir a ver a sus antiguos amigos, y quizás no debió aceptar lo que llamaría, la última calada de aire puro, o todo lo que podía tener de puro toda la mierda que se estaba fumando actualmente, el acepto ese porro, y casi todos los que vinieron después y sabía que sería de las peores ideas, pero de alguna manera u otra fumar un poco de hierva era algo que aclaraba su mente, y fumo, hasta que prácticamente solo hacia lo que sentía, ese día paso rápido, realmente rápido si vas perdido hasta las cejas de toda esa mierda que había fumado, y después de quizás media botella de alcohol al azar y algún que otro extraño baile en medio de la calle, como si de carnaval se tratase, se alejó tanto de lo que era su refugio y pensó en ir, el recogería la poca ropa que tenía escondida, la meterla en la maleta y se iría a casa, un poco fumado quizás, pero, él no lo pensaría, improvisar parecía un mejor plan, y dejar de preocuparse también, y todo parecía estar tan bien, pero tan pronto como Niall podía ver la casa de lejos su corazón sintió una punzada, ¿y si no le quería? Dios, el mismo quería mandarse a callar, acabaría cogiendo una margarita y arrancar sus petalos recitando continuamente esa estúpida palabras de, me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…   
y aunque realmente el no necesitaba una margarita, porque esas palabras estaban allí todo el tiempo en su cabeza molestándole tanto, él quería dejar de pensar, pero solo pensaba, en que no le querían, Niall solo era un niño estúpido, él estaba drogado, bebido, solo un poco, pensaba en lo que hizo, fue egoísta, estúpido, él se fue como niño caprichoso, el hizo sentir mal a la gente y la gente no le perdonarían nunca, el no merecía todo eso, y al fin sus piernas decidieron hacer caso y se dirigió a casa, estaba lejos , pero que más daba, ahora lo tenía claro, caminaba tan tranquilo por la calle, hasta que fue arrojado por un coche, él no lo vio, no vio el coche y ahora todo se volvió una luz blanca, y desde entonces, la luz blanca no desapareció hasta que fue sustituida por la oscuridad, él no sabía que era, no sabía si él estaba ya muerto, y el infierno era todo esa oscuridad, Niall pensaba que no merecía ir al cielo, para él, esto era justo, nadie más estaría molesto por él, el ya no estorbaría, él nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie, no quiso hacerse daño, pero como mínimo, todo se fue, o eso creía, ya no sabía, todo parecía haber desaparecido.  
Pero se equivocaba, no era así, el nunca estorbo, y ¿ahora qué pasaría? No lo podía saber nadie.  
 


	10. Pero Ese Adiós Sin Retorno Se Convirtió En Palabras De Amor Que No Quería Dejar Escapar  -Epilogo-

El edificio en obras en frente de el  
El montón de escombros en el que había caído  
El semáforo  
Un peatón rojo reluciendo  
Las luces blancas acercándose a el  
Y finalmente el coche que le arrojo.  
Él no los vio, él no se fijó, el ignoro y ahora él estaba siendo llevado al hospital, y si estuviera despierto seguro que desearía haber sido un poco menos estúpido, un poco más atento, si estuviera despierto seguro que sería presa del pánico, había sangre, bastante, y aunque eso pareciese lo más preocupante no lo era, tres de sus costillas estaban posiblemente rotas, aun así eso no era lo más preocupante, lo más preocupante, por lo que los médicos incluso habían empezado a asustarse, incluso a cuestionarse si realmente podrían salvarle, fue por una tubería clavada nada más y nada menos que en el muslo.   
No sabían si podían moverla, ¿Qué habría demolido a su paso? Quizás habría roto alguna arteria, quizás le estaba destruyendo sus tendones o quizás había creado tanta presión en los nervios de la pierna, todas las opciones eran desastrosas, dolorosas y en todas perdía algo.  
Había otra opción que los médicos descartaron por completo.  
Y si solo había atravesado piel y carne pero sin realmente dañar nada de lo dicho anteriormente.  
Los médicos lo llamarían milagro, sin duda ese sería el nombre si esa fuese la opción correcta.  
¿Por qué no podía ser esa opción? Por supuesto eso podía ocurrir, pero las esperanzas en ello eran algo más que escasas, ponerse en lo peor solía funcionar en estos accidentes.  
Por otro lado, tampoco podían hacer nada sin el consentimiento de nadie que era lo peor, ya que en momentos de tensión la gente quiso hacerse fuerte, pero sí de ti depende la vida de alguien, si de una persona que únicamente está sentada en un mostrador diciendo a las personas donde ir caía la presión de encontrar la madre de ese chico, ser fuerte cuando la vida de alguien depende de ti es difícil pero por suerte localizaron el número.  
La oscuridad aun le rodeaba, pero poco a poco empezaba a sentir dolor, solo eran punzadas, solo notaba como si alguien estuviese todo el rato ejerciendo demasiada presión en su cuerpo.  
Cuando contesto parecía tranquilo, hasta que nombraron el nombre de Niall y el hecho de que llamaban desde el hospital, ella se dirigía todo lo rápido que podía al hospital ahora.  
Los médicos seguían haciendo todo lo posible para descubrir la gravedad de la herida, pero era metal y no podían hacer gran cosa.  
Llego al hospital y aunque querían se delicados, no podían, debían decirlo, debían decir la gravedad y debían avisarle de lo peligrosa que podría ser la operación que debía llevar a cabo, ellos sacarían el metal de su pierna.  
Harry lo había buscado donde siempre los esperaba, no estaba allí, Harry llamo a su móvil, nadie le respondió. Harry llamo a Liam, él le respondió pero ambos se preguntaron lo mismo ¿Dónde está Niall? Ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta.  
El papeleo, por suerte mucho más ligero de lo que espero, estaba firmado, y en cuestión de minutos Niall estaba siendo anestesiado y llevado a quirófano.  
Nada más colgar Liam llamo a Niall una y otra vez, no contestaba, empezó a notar como sus nervios empezaban a gastarle una broma pesada.  
Cogió su teléfono e intento llamar a Liam, debía decirle que Niall estaba siendo operado, pero Liam parecía estar llamando a alguien, la madre supuso que estaría llamando a Harry o a Niall.  
Dejo de intentar llamar y entonces es cuando vio el montón de llamadas perdidas de su madre y llamo.  
“¿mama?” no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba “Li cariño, deberías venir al hospital” dijo, Liam asintió y colgó mientras rezaba con todas sus fuerzas, no le dijo, pero sabía que era por Ni.  
Su Nialler.  
Allí estaba, en un quirófano frio mientras los médicos miraban con miedo, allí estaban a un paso de saber si podrían salvar al chico o de lo contrario… si la muerte era la única opción.  
La opción que todos querían descartar.  
Liam llego al hospital, nada más entrar vio a su madre y ando despacio hacia ella, intentaba no temblar pero el miedo no le dejaba “le están operando” dijo antes de Liam dijese nada “Ni…” suspiro mientras abrazo a su madre, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro.  
Lo habían sacado.  
Pronto estuvieron todos allí, vigilantes a nuevas noticias, esperando oír que todo estaba bien, esperando que sus oraciones fuesen escuchadas, esperando un milagro, esperando sin poder hacer nada.  
Solo podían esperar e intentar calmarse, intentar no llorar.  
Los médicos sonrieron, lo normal mientras operan no era sonreír pero este caso era una excepción.  
Esa fue la opción correcta, fue un milagro, solo piel y carne, ningún daño irreparable.  
Allí estaba el medico sonriente que esperaban ver todos “en poco podréis ir a verlo a su habitación”  
Fue una victoria para los médicos y las palabras esperadas por todos.  
Liam entro en la habitación y allí estaba Niall, dormido aun, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello sonriendo, aun se le escapaban alguna lágrimas “te quiero” beso la cabeza de Niall “mm…me duele” sonrisa de Liam se hizo más amplia “¿estas despierto?” pregunto innecesariamente mientras Niall intentaba moverse para poder ver mejor a Liam “¿Dónde…” no acabo la frase, hablar era cansado “en el hospital” Niall parecía haberse sorprendido “oh, me atropellaron, creo” Liam sonrió mientras asentía “¿crees?...duerme, debes estar cansado” Niall sonrió mientas le hacía caso, se quedó dormido.  
Tuvo suerte.  
Cuando estuvo recuperado salió del lugar, abrazado a Liam, el no separo de la cama, incluso insistió en darle de comer al principio, siempre causando que Niall se sonrojase, “Niall, mi Nialler” dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de Niall, ambos entraron en su casa, un apartamento no muy grande pero era su pequeño hogar.  
Diez años después:   
“papa, papa” Niall se había quedado dormido en la mesa del salón mientras miraba el álbum de fotos de los anteriores años “James, no deberías estar durmiendo” el niño pequeño sonrió “papa se quedó dormido mientras me leía” dijo provocando una sonrisa a Niall, Niall se levantó despacito y cogió la mano al niño de cinco años que adoptaron hacia un año, “vamos a despertarle, y ya te leeré algo yo para que tengas dulces sueños cariño” dijo Niall y el niño negó con la cabeza “prefiero que toques la guitara y me cantes” dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras Niall acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, en nada estuvieron en la habitación del pequeño, Niall no evito sonreír, Liam mientras dormía era tan adorable, lentamente se acercó y beso a Liam que despacio despertó sonriendo a la manera que siempre lo hacía “mira a quien me despertó para decirme que su otro papa se quedó dormido” sonrió mientras Liam se levantaba sonriendo y cogiendo a James de la mano “venga, tienes que dormir” dijo y James se colocó en su cama mientras Niall fue a por su guitara, entro en la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama del niño pequeño “james me lo pidió” dijo a Liam que solo se sentó para escuchar la preciosa voz de Niall e incluso unirse a la canción, Niall empezó a tocar, James pronto se quedó dormido, y ellos salieron de la habitación “amo cuando le cantas” dijo Liam tirándose a abrazarle por la espalda mientras beso a Niall en el cuello, Niall le cogía las manos, acariciándolas mientras entraron a su habitación, y se acorrucaron uno en el otro “te quiero” dijo Niall mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho de Liam “Niall, eres mi vida” dijo Liam “te quiero tanto” beso la frente de Niall mientras acaricia el cabello de Niall, en poco se quedó dormido abrazado a Liam, sonrisa de Liam nunca se despegaría de su cara, Niall siempre será suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este lo escribí hace ya un año( creo que desde entonces he mejorado)


End file.
